Housemates From Heaven
by 4RedRose
Summary: Axel/Roxas/Reno yaoi! Roxas moves in an apartment with two housemates, Reno and Axel, over time it grows into an intresting three way relationship.(Rated M for sexual themes ;D)
1. Moving In

**This is a Axel, Roxas, and Reno fanfic which includes swearing, yaoi, and sexual nature (sex itself) ;), it may not be suitable for everyone! Be advised please 3**

**At first, I was planning on doing a full length story about these three, but instead, I chose to just make a bunch of short stories instead. What I do is procrastinate and even stop writing for a long period of time if I'm too busy. So, just for the sake of making sure no one is waiting for me to post, this is a series of short stories (similar to drabbles). If one particular short story is more popular then others, I may elaborate on it and go further, or just continuing it in general. Disclaimer- I do NOT own Reno, Axel, or Roxas (oh how I wish) nor any characters from Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts!**

**Moving In**

Blond hair rustled with the wind as Roxas took short, difficult steps towards his new apartment, his hands preoccupied by handles elongating towards two large suitcases. The day held promise for good weather, a shining sun, puffy clouds, and the occasional sounds of a birds call, but slowly, the increase of wind and dark skies, that rested above the nineteen year old, resulted in an bias guess that a storm was coming, and soon.

Before a drop fell from the sky, Roxas picked up his pace as much as possible, struggling with the weight, having to use his whole body to pull the suitcases in order to drag them along the sidewalk. _I knew I should have left a few things at home…_he scowled himself mentally.

Roxas had to let go of one of the suitcases in order to look at the piece of paper in his vest pocket, the black and white fabric brushing against his fingers as he did. "109...109.." he whispered to himself, looking out for the apartment number. His blue eyes stopped amongst the numbers he was waiting to see. One hundred and nine. Shoving the small piece of paper back in his pocket, Roxas managed to stagger towards his destination with his suitcases in hand, although of course, before going in, a few drops fell from the sky, in the far distance, thunder could be heard, similar to a sound of a giant slamming it's foot down and cracking the earth.

"Great." Roxas mumbled to himself, quickly opening the front door of the apartment and using his petite behind to keep it open. His suitcases becoming wetter by the second as the rain increased, beginning to worsen just after a short amount of time. Bringing one in first, Roxas wiped his damp forehead with the back of his hand, walking back outside and grabbing his second suitcase, getting soaked in the process as he gradually made his way inside the complex.

Quick breaths escaped Roxas' lips, his body drenched along with his luggage, resulting in an aggravated and annoyed groan. Quickly, he pressed the button resting on the wall, buzzing into the fifth room of the apartment. Thankfully the place had less residents then he thought, about ten in total, not bad, it was small and rested near a college, perfect for any further studies.

"Yo!" Someone said on the other line with a laid back, and tired tone.

Roxas spoke with fast breaths, panting lightly from the unintended work out a moment ago. " It's Roxas, um, your new housemate…" he answered with a mere hesitant voice, not sure if this was the right place or not. Speaking over the phone was one thing, but meeting in person was a lot different. Adding to the fact that he was going to be living in a house with two males, he was nervous to say the least.

Before anyone spoke, Roxas heard whispers on the other end, another male voice in the background, followed by what he guessed was someone stumbling around and possibly fall over, resulting in laughter then boomed through the speaker. "Yeah yeah come up." he said while laughing, a buzz being heard and the door unlocked.

"Can you help m-" the other line ended before Roxas could finish his sentence, tilting his head back and whispering a 'why me?' to himself before grabbing his suitcases, trying his best to go up the stairs, struggling more then before from fatigue.

Upstairs, Reno couldn't stop laughing. Axel was stuck, being jammed ass first in the kitchens garbage can, looking as pissed as ever, although his curve lips showed he was resisting laughter as well. "Get me out of here Reno, I swear, if you don't…" Axel warned, his hands grasping the edges of the can and pushing down as he lifted himself up, a light grunt escaping him, although no matter how hard he tried, he didn't prevail.

"What? What are you gonna do if you can't get out? Roll your way over here and attack?" he laughed more, nearly falling to the floor, his breath hitching in his throat every time he went to intake one.

Axel couldn't help but to chuckle."Come on man, that kids coming any second." he muttered, giving up from trying to escape, instead, he looked over at the other red head, waiting impatiently.

"Alright alright, let me take a picture first." he snickered, running off to his bedroom while Axel yelled at him to "Get your ass back here!" although everyone froze when a knock was heard at the door. Reno stopped rummaging through his dresser, jogging back towards the front door and swinging it open despite Axel telling him to get him out before he was seen in his current predicament.

Reno's words were caught in his throat, seeing a blonde, soaking wet, panting and looking up at him with near desperation suddenly sent shivers down his spine. Despite being an asshole at times, Reno took a suitcase and pulled it in with more ease then Roxas, although slight resistance was shown with the effort."Roxas? You look like you ran a marathon, come on your gonna get sick." Reno said while bringing in the other suitcase, looking at Axel's face and chuckling.

Although he was still stuck in a garbage can, Axel didn't move or say a word when their new housemate walked in, a smile creeping on his lips, but then he frowned, seeing how he was still slightly stuck.

"Axel?" Roxas oddly asked Reno, his eyes not believing the sight of two people that were supposedly 'not related', but looked so similar.

The accidental accusation of being called Axel made Reno scoff and chuckle, bringing the luggage in a separate room that was near empty. "You have a bed and a dresser, me and Axe couldn't quite afford it all for you." he shrugged while Roxas followed suit.

"I'M AXEL! Got it memorized?" Axel yelled from the other room, leaning to one side in order to fall over on purpose, hitting his head on the ground, but, he got out in seconds easily from the action. "Shit." he mumbled, rubbing his head and standing up, leading himself towards the other two.

"So, any questions?" Reno spoke, ignoring Axel completely despite him nearly starring over Roxas' shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, Roxas shook his head, rubbing his temples and sniffling for a moment, his words coming out with exhaustion. "I just need a shower…where might that be?" he asked kindly with a low tone of voice.

Axel spoke quickly so that Reno was cut off. "When you leave your room, it's the second door to your right." he answered, smiling in contentment when Reno lightly grumbled under his breath.

Roxas nodded and thanked them quietly before heading to the washroom, his walk even showing he was ready to sleep whenever the chance.

When the door closed, Axel glanced at Reno and raised an eyebrow, Reno in reply shook his head and sighed.

"Axel, no." he mumbled with a low voice so the blonde didn't hear.

"Come on, if I knew Roxas looked like that, I might have took away his bed so he would have to sleep next to me tonight." Axel said while thinking hard.

Reno glanced at him, speaking as though he was crazy, although he always thought that despite just meeting him a few months ago. "Yeah right, he wouldn't go for someone like you, besides, he gave me that…'look' when I answered the door." he shot back with a smile, poking Axel's chest and chuckling while walking back towards the kitchen.

Axel glared at Reno's back, walking close behind and rolling his eyes. "What look? Your lying to me…besides, no one likes guys with long hair, it's overrated." he said under his breath, grasping Reno's ponytail and laughing when the guy nearly hit him, but missed.

Reno smiled, the look in his eye nearly competitive, and a devious smile crossed his lips as he spoke. "Ohhh, we'll see about that."

-**I'm dead tired, it may, or may not show in my work, but I hope it isn't horrible. This is a first for me, and I hope greatly that it's starting off decently. Right now, it's a little bland, but I'll get better with the relationship that builds between them all.  
>Quick Summary of what's going on: Roxas moved out of his parents house and has now moved in with Reno and Axel, becoming housemates, all living in a apartment building (but in the same quarters). All have individual rooms, but share a kitchen and washroom, similar to a dorm in college.<br>Alright, thanks for reading and giving me a chance! I really want to make this at the least, good, Reno Axel and Roxas are an awesome mix, and I want to do them proud!**


	2. Make Yourself At Home

**Make Yourself At Home **

Towels, where were the towels? Roxas rummaged through the washroom, making sure everything was kept in place as he tried to find something to cover himself up. He walked towards a cupboard, his bare feet lightly colliding with small puddles he unintentionally formed when stepping out of the shower. With no luck, he seemed to give up until he heard a knock on the door, instinctively his head turned to look at it.

"Y-Yeah?" he asked with a shy tone.

On the other side of the door, Reno leaned against the wooden frame, his body perfectly dipped down, his white dress shirt flawlessly clinging to his body, not too tight, not too loose. "Your looking for a towel right?" he asked in amusement. Axel already went to get one with the same amused expression planted on his features.

Roxas timidly walked closer to the locked door, so shy, it was as though the two men would open the door and attack him. His cheeks flushed pink, making his eyes stand out more than usual. "Yeah, there seems to be none in here." he mumbled nonchalantly, scratching the back of his head, wondering why the heck there weren't any towels in a washroom.

Reno sighed, looking at Axel and rolling his eyes with a chuckle. "Really porcupine? You used them all?" he asked while snatching the one from his friends hand.

Axel smiled and playfully punched Reno's shoulder. "Hey, stop with the nicknames, and…yeah." he said while scratching his forearm. "I need to make sure my hair is perfect." he mumbled cockily while making sure every spike of hair was properly placed.

"Sometimes… I question your mind…if you have one." Reno muttered before clearing his throat and speaking through the door to the awaiting blonde. "Here." he said loud enough for Roxas to hear, pressing the towel to the door so he didn't have to scare the kid into thinking he was about to be jumped by people he just met.

Roxas smiled when the two spoke, but stopped when he was spoken to directly. Placing his hand on the door knob, Roxas parted his lips to speak, but didn't say a word, instead, he slowly unlocked the handle, peeked his head through the small crack and looked at the towel. His hand went towards it in order to grip the fabric. "T-Thanks a lot." he muttered with a blush, the colour on his cheeks nearly matched the hair belonging to the men who stood before him.

Reno couldn't help but to glance at whatever he could see through the crack. Despite feeling like a utter perv, the redhead smiled back, looking up from what he saw of Roxas' left hip, to his eyes. "No problem." he answered with a tone that held an edge to it.

Looking at both men, Axel raised an eyebrow, his eyes instinctively trying to look at Roxas as well, but the angle he was on made it impossible to see. "Hey, can you move over a bit?" he whispered to Reno almost innocently, his eyes never leaving the door.

"Your creepy you know that?" Reno retorted, moving closer to the frame so it was even harder for Axel to see, smiling when he made his friend growl in protest.

"I'm right here you know?" Roxas said with a sigh, opening the door and looking at both men with an unimpressed gaze. He couldn't leave the washroom with two people blocking the door, not to mention, he was stuck with only a towel around his hips, and wasn't quite in the mood to stay and chat, maybe after he got clothes on he would. And to add insult to injury, he could hear every word they spoke, despite their attempts at 'whispering'.

Both guys stopped talking, accidentally gawking at Roxas, Axel making it a little more obvious. Roxas wasn't the ripest man in the world, in fact, he had a pretty flat stomach, his body small, skinny, but it had something, almost a inner strength despite his appearance. Adding to that, his expression was inadvertently sexy, the near glare, his arms crossed over his chest, it was driving both men over there hormone limit.

"Oh yes you are right here." Reno whispered with a smirk, his words thankfully not loud enough for either to hear. Shaking his head from his thoughts, he moved out of the way and cleared his throat, nudging Axel who was still starring at Roxas when he walked away.

"Too bad he has a towel on." Axel scowled, resulting in another slight punch from Reno.

"Stop looking at him like that." he spat back, narrowing his eyes into a glare.

"Your starring too ya know?" Axel growled, leaning a little closer without realizing it.

"Are you two always like this?" Roxas asked before going into his room. It was amusing, he couldn't lie, but he knew having people living with him, that constantly fought, would grow to be agitating.

Both Reno and Axel turned their heads to look at Roxas, speaking at the same time, Reno saying an instant "Yes!" and Axel saying a confused "No!"

Rubbing his forehead, Roxas just walked into his room, shut the door, and unpacked. He fixed his hair in the process, and put on clothes, letting the other two work things out.

"Great now he's gonna think we're enemies." Axel grumbled, walking towards the kitchen and pulling something out of the fridge.

"What, you think we're friends?" he asked playfully, leaning against the counter that rested near the stove.

Axel looked at Reno to make sure he was kidding, then went back to making a sandwich with a fake smile. "Haha so funny Reno. You ever think about being a comedian instead of fixing those…pieces of crap?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

Reno got a little serious when he spoke about his 'babies' like that. Working with helicopters and being able to fly them was a dream, none of them being a 'piece of crap', no matter what condition. "Watch your mouth Axe." he said with a mere serious voice, making himself a sandwich as well.

"Sheesh, I'm kidding." Axel said in defense, making sure Reno didn't steal his food as he finished making it. "So…Roxas…what do you think of him?" he started to whisper after a short pause, his eyes scanning the door down the hall, making sure Roxas didn't hear.

Reno glanced at Axel, then shrugged, his hands occupied with loafs of bread. " I approve of him, way better then that last girl." he stated while walking to the small living room and lounging on the couch while taking a bite of his food.

Axel laughed, putting everything away before doing the same on a smaller sofa. "I think she loved you." he joked with a girly voice.

"Tch, I hope not." Reno mumbled in annoyance with a light smirk.

"So if Roxy got all lovey for you…you wouldn't care?" Axel asked another question, eating his food without much manners, there wasn't a real point around friends, right?

Reno looked at Axel, unmoved, not really caring about that question. "Can I ask you the same thing?" he contradicted with a cocked eyebrow.

"Touché." Axel replied with a chuckle, taking a bite of his sandwich and stopping with it half way in his mouth when Roxas walked into the kitchen and yawned.

"Is it alright if I get something to eat, I'll pay later." Roxas mumbled tiredly, already in his pajamas for the night.

Thunder was still heard in the distance, rain pelted the roof and the bright burst of lightening seemed to randomly illuminate the apartment whenever a crackle of the light appeared. Electricity wasn't appropriate for the weather condition, no matter how much Reno wanted to play video games or watch television, it was too risky.

Axel spoke first this time. "Course, there's cereal in the top shelf, on the bottem, uh…some bread and noodles…what not. Knock yourself out." his spoke as his words were muffled by his food.

Roxas looked at the shelves and furrowed his eyebrows, listening to Axel and going for cereal, especially his favourite, 'cinnamon toast crunch'. Sadly, he couldn't quite reach the tallest shelf, his cheeks burned in embarrassment, not wanting to ask, so instead, he went for something else. Unfortunately, his struggle didn't go unnoticed, knowing someone was there to help him when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Need help?" they asked, the voice not easy to distinguish due to both of them having familiar ones. No matter what, he could swear on anything that the two men were related, but they denied it when he asked over the phone.

Turning his head, Roxas smiled, noticing it was Axel, who seemed to have rushed his food in order to come over. Reno in the background seemed defeated.

"Umm, yeah, just…there.." Roxas pointed to the top, his arm barely touching the tip of the box.

Axel chuckled, gently picking the box up for him and placing it in his hand. "I'll make sure it's on the lower shelves for you next time, it's my favourite too." he muttered, loving anything with sugar.

Roxas smiled wider, his blush on his cheeks standing out enough to portray his shy side. "Something we already have in common." he spoke with a happy voice, although kept it soft. "I'll make sure not to eat it all." he chuckled, the sound being close to a giggle.

Axel smiled back and added into the light laughter. "You better, if not your getting me some more." he teased, ruffling his blonde hair and walking back to the sofa, sitting down with a loud sigh, gaining Reno's attention.

Axel gave him a thumbs up and stuck his tongue out at him, making Reno glare and stick his middle finger up with a fake smile.

As Roxas poured the cereal, he starred at the small squares and spoke softly. "So your Axel? And he's Reno?" he clarified while looking over his shoulder at them both, his ocean blue eyes looking at each when he said their name.

First, Reno spoke, a smile planted across his lips the whole time. "Don't get us mixed up now, I'm Reno."

Axel nearly cut him off when he spoke instantaneously. "And I'm Axel! Got it me-"

"Don't start with that shit." Reno cut in with a chuckle, pushing his friend over before walking to the kitchen and getting something to drink, glancing at Roxas as he did. "You look tired, ya working tomorrow?" he asked while putting a straw between his lips, and getting a glass of water.

Roxas shook his head, eating his food while leaning against the counter, the place already felt like home. "Nah, I work weekdays, thankfully weekends I don't." he mumbled, happy it was Saturday. In reality, it was difficult to move into an apartment and then go to work a hour later. Roxas was thankful these two let him in on a weekends at all.

"Sweet! Same for us." Axel spoke from the sofa, leaning back against it and yawning. "Oh yeah, a rule in this place, we don't wake up early on weekends, no matter what." Axel said with a definitive nod.

"I like the rules already." Roxas said playfully, finishing off his food and cleaning the dishes.

The action made Reno cock an eyebrow, still drinking as he leaned his back casually against the fridge. "You don't have to clean, we can…" he muttered while starring at his hands working with the plates, washing, rinsing, cleaning them, it was oddly alluring.

Shrugging with another yawn, Roxas looked up at Reno, a few inches shorter than him, his eyes meeting Reno's collar bone whenever he looked straight ahead. "I'm used to it, my mother never was good at doing it herself, so it's normal." he stated, his eyes nearly closing as he stood.

Before he could collapse, Reno rested his hands on Roxas' hips and spoke soothingly to him. "Come on, I'll bring you to bed." he whispered. Looking over at Axel, Reno smirked when he noticed the annoyance in his friends eyes. _That makes us even_. He thought before carefully carrying Roxas in his arms as though he was a princess.

"You sure?" Roxas incoherently whispered, the blue of his eyes disappearing whenever his eyelids went down, sleep attempting to overtake him.

Without another word, Reno nodded, his arms securely holding Roxas' smaller body close to his own. It was weird how effortless it was to pick him up, he weighed close to nothing, and his body fit perfectly against his own. As he reached Roxas' room, Axel was already at their sides to open the door for them, although Reno knew he was just keeping an eye on him for the time being.

"Here, now sleep, we'll make you something in the morning." Reno softly muttered.

As he laid Roxas onto the bed, Reno placed the spare blankets over his small frame and smiled. "Night Rox." he said with a wave, walking out without much hesitation.

The blonde yawned and cuddled his blankets with a small "Night." the words seeming to barely be audible.

Axel glanced over at Roxas and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah goodnight." he quickly said before following Reno and closing Roxas' door. "What was that for?" he asked with a hushed tone, his red, thin eyebrows furrowed, trying to be intimidating, but failed.

Reno looked back at him, heading to his own bedroom in the process, which was only two across from his new housemates. "What?" he asked as though he had no clue what Axel was asking.

Pointing a finger at Reno, Axel glared with a low chuckle. "Not fair, you can't just play around with the new sexy roomy."

Reno didn't appreciate the tone Axel was using, it had a slight edge to it, symbolizing sexual tension and desire. "He's not a toy." Reno proclaimed, although the idea of that was accidentally becoming a fantasy in his mind.

Axel stopped when Reno walked into his room, instead of going in, he stood at the door frame and sighed. "Yeah yeah, you just want him as much as me.." he mumbled, thankfully his voice changed to a little more of a serious one.

"Stop talking, sleep." the redhead grumbled in annoyance, all this talking could be for another time.

"Alright fine, but think about it." Axel said one last time before shutting his door and heading to his own room with a groan, rubbing his temples and sighing. "This is gonna be interesting." he whispered before getting ready for bed.

**Nothing much to really say other then this chapter being slightly boring. I wasn't in the mood to really write, so I made this one of those 'getting to know your new housemates' kinda thing, it had to happen. Hopefully soon it can get a little more…interesting, possibly do a time skip or what not. Thanks SO much for reading, it means so much to me! Thanks once again, and I hope you enjoy ;) future chapters.**


	3. Groceries

**I love you all, I really do. Everyone that subscribes and reviews, I appreciate it a MILLION times, it means so much to me. It drives me to write more 8D.**

***Clears throat* On another note, it may become relevant in certain cases where Reno/Axel have small, alone moments with the 'lover boy', Roxas, occasionally. I want them to have moments alone as well as moments altogether due to the 'relationship' between them being a kind of….three way relationship. **  
><strong>Thanks again, and enjoy ;) The pleasure is all mine to make these stories!<strong>

**Groceries**

It's been a week. A full seven days. One hundred and sixty-eight hours with his new housemates, and Roxas finds himself surprised he's still sane. Reno and Axel both treated Roxas like royalty throughout the week, giving him anything he wanted, asking for assistance whenever he was doing ordinary tasks, and fighting over who gets to spend time with him. There was no reason to complain, but Roxas was a little inquisitive as to why they acted differently whenever he was around.

"Are you alive Roxas?" Axel asked while looking into the blondes eyes and waving a hand lazily in front of his face.

Roxas didn't notice he was standing in an aisle, blocking a few people and disquieting Axel.

Roxas blinked his eyes and moved to the side, allowing the people to finally pass with an aggravated 'thanks'.

"Yeah, just thinking." he finally replied while looking into Axel's eyes, smiling lightly at the face he was giving him.

Axel looked a little confused, with a hint of worry. Reno was a few steps away, grabbing things and placing them in their cart. At the moment, they were grocery shopping, the food in the apartment was deteriorating, and the ever growing increase of complaining resulted in the current situation.

Axel put a hand on Roxas' head and sighed in relief, adding a slight ruffle, only resulting in the blondes hair sticking up. "Don't just stand around then, Reno needs help…literally." he whispered the last word and made a circular gesture with his finger next to his head symbolizing the word 'crazy'.

Reno looked over right as Axel made the action, his eyebrows furrowed in reply and his lips slightly showed signs of a frown. "Hey, I saw that." he grumbled and rolled his eyes before looking at the paper in his hand, which had the list of groceries written down. Unfortunately though, Axel was the one who wrote them down earlier, and the writing was barely legible.

"Axe, I can't read this crap!" Reno exclaimed while pushing the paper against Axel's chest, giving up his attempt at reading it.

Gripping the small slip of paper, Axel sighed annoyingly and went to the cart to push it, heading straight to the refrigerated section. "Why don't I just read it and you get the things?" he asked over his shoulder.

Roxas walked next to Reno, looking up at him when he heard him chuckle and nudge his shoulder. "Hey Roxy? You wanna buy anything while we're here?" he asked, totally ignoring Axel in the process.

There was a small pause as Roxas thought about that. At the moment, he wasn't entirely craving anything, or didn't really wanted a particular snack, but before the chance was over, he spoke quickly. "Chocolate?" he asked rather shyly, his cheeks light pink as his eyes went to look into Reno's.

"Chocolate eh? You sound like a girl Rox." Reno chuckled, ruffling his hair just as Axel did, making it even messier. "Sounds good, I love chocolate too." he added while taking his hand off of Roxas' head and placing it around his side to playfully pull him closer, although the action caused Roxas to stammer and widen his eyes in slight shock.

Turning around while keeping his hands on the cart, Axel looked unimpressed at the two, noticing they were close, too close. "Uh, Reno doesn't really like chocolate, he's lying." he interrupted with a sly smile.

Taking his arm off of Roxas, Reno glared at the other red head and scolded while sounding irritated ."You don't know me enough to accuse me of that."

"Then why did you pass it up last month when I offered to give you some?" Axel retorted slyly, smiling like a fool at the way Reno was acting at the moment in front of Roxas. He loved catching a lie and throwing it back at the person that did it.

Rolling his eyes, Reno looked at Roxas, who was trying to fix his hair at the moment, then he looked back at Axel. "Alright fine! You think I don't like it? I'll eat it right when I get home, I'll eat a lot of it!" he said back, both men sounding more like children at the moment, and people were around to witness it.

Roxas managed to finish fixing the last few strands of his hair as both males stopped. Axel was turned, going back to placing things in the cart, while Reno huffed with another roll of his eyes. It was remarkable that they were a little older, even just by a few years, it was as though they were more immature then Roxas.

"Let's go, I'll find you the best chocolate they have." Reno mumbled while grabbing Roxas' hand with sheer force, although he made sure not to hurt Roxas in the process.

Roxas stumbled forward a little, looking back at Axel before his eyes drifted back toReno's face. "Are you sure about t-" the smaller male almost fell face first while they turned a corner, but Reno gripped his sides just in time, stopping them both in the process.

"I'm okay." Roxas whispered while blushing softly.

Reno's hands were softly gripping Roxas' slender hips, his grip resulting in the blondes shirt effortlessly lifting just enough to expose a fraction of Roxas' smooth, pale skin. "You sure?" Reno whispered while looking down at his body, admiring and scanning it with his eyes.

Roxas stayed wide eyed for a short while, not being able to fully recover while in the position. He felt his chest heaving slightly from fear of falling a second ago, and the feeling of the mans hand resting on his body, a few of his fingers delicately touching his bare skin. It only made him blush more. "Y-Yeah." Roxas whispered yet again.

Nodding his head and making sure Roxas was standing properly upright before slowly and reluctantly letting him go, Reno smirked despite his own current feelings, followed by a soft and fake cough. "We should go before porcupine finds us." Reno mumbled while taking Roxas' hand, this time gently, and walking to another aisle as soon as possible.

Roxas tried getting over what had just happened. Was it normal to feel his heart race just from the simple gesture of Reno holding him up? No, his heart was just responding naturally to the near plunge of his body to the floor. Any other thought was brushed from his mind, for now.

"Here, how about this one?" Reno asked abruptly.

The shorter of the two blinked out of his dazed thoughts before seeing what Reno was speaking of. In his hand was a simple bar of chocolate. The wrapping holding the hue of red and white, surprisingly, it was one of his favorites. 'Kit-Kats'.

"I love them actually." Roxas spoke while feeling his mouth moist from the sight.

"Ahh, I'll have to remember that." Reno said while getting another and waving it lightly to Roxas. "I promise you I like chocolate….don't listen to Axel." he muttered while opening it to prove a point and breaking a piece off, putting it between his lips and smirking. "Swee?" Reno kind of managed to mumble.

"Reno!" Roxas said in a loud whisper, putting a hand up and grabbing the chocolate from his lips, surprised to say the least. "You can't just do that." he hissed, looking around and trying to make sure no one saw, although there were cameras…"Oh shoot." he whispered.

Amused to say the least, Reno smiled, leaning over a bit and shrugging with a chuckle. "Ohh come on, be a little…frisky once in your life." he suggested, being rather close to the blonde. Parting his lips ever so slightly, Reno looked into Roxas' eyes, giving off a look of mere desperation. "Come on, give it back…"

Roxas starred for a moment at Reno's lips, then the chocolate. Reno wasn't saying he wanted to feed him...right? "You'll pay for it right..?" Roxas asked. He wasn't one to get into trouble. Especially not one to be...frisky.

"Mm you worry to much. Of course." Reno replied with a smirk, although kept his lips parted. "Come on, put it in my mouth." he said in the most dirty way possible just to bother him.

Roxas felt the heat return to his face, starring madly at his lips now and stuttering for a word to escape his mouth, at least one, but he couldn't say anything. Instead he brought the chocolate up and was about to place it between Reno's lips until someone cleared there throat, catching both of their attention.

"This…looks really bad." Axel said with a laugh.

"I'm just…..j-just giving him chocolate." Roxas said while looking up at Axel who was behind Reno.

Indeed it looked really bad, the positions they were in had potential for something that came from the karma sutra, although it didn't seem to bother Axel at the least. Reno on the other hand thought differently.

"Fuck dude!" Reno yelled out and moved in order to face Axel "I don't like you being behind me like that…I'd totally be the one coming from behind." he said with a smile and wink.

Axel scrunched his nose up in disgust and furrowed his eyebrows. "No way, your not touching me there." he retorted with a scoff, taking a single step back. "I'm not a bottom kinda guy." he added while pointing a finger.

Roxas was bewildered. Were the men talking about what he thought they were talking about? He kind of had a thought of them being secretly together, but he didn't know it was true. "You two are…a…couple?" he asked randomly while blinking rather confusingly.

Both men shot there heads to the side, looking at Roxas with wide eyes. Both spoke at the same time, in unison as though it was rehearsed. "No!" Looking back at each other, a slight argument started, and Roxas couldn't make out much of what they were saying other then a few 'gross' and 'no way' before concluding with the words. "If I ever touch a guy, it's not gonna be you."

Ah, so their gay. Roxas sighed and scratched his head, it was simple yet rare for the two guys he was living with to have the same sexual orientation as him. "Are you gay?" he whispered as though it was a secret.

Once again he caught Axel's and Reno's attention, they seemed shocked at first before Axel spoke first. "Uhh, no, well…", he rubbed his neck and sighed, "…you can say I'm bisexual, but this guy is straight as a board." he said while nudging Reno.

"Wait what?" Reno said with furrowed brow.

"Oh…so you wouldn't mind if I confessed that I'm….. gay?" Roxas drifted near the end, his words barely audible out of worry. He had been teased and bullied about it all his life. It wasn't like telling two guys he was now living with that he was attracted to men was a simple task. But hearing Axel reassured him.

"Wait, who said anything ab-" Reno was trying to speak before Axel cut in.

"Dude, we let you into our home, being gay doesn't change that. We're not ones to judge. Sooo…." he drifted off with a smirk, walking closer to Roxas and clearing his throat. "You single?"

"Alright enough, who said you were bi all of a sudden?" Reno asked, or more like cut in. He walked in between the men so Axel didn't get any ideas of leaning in closer. "You never told me." he stated almost offensively.

Axel stood up straight and looked at Reno straight on. "Sorry, I thought you wouldn't mind, that's all." he stated while crossing his arms over his chest, standing his ground.

Roxas was still holding the chocolate, which was slowly melting on his fingers, and if someone saw, it might look bad on his part.

"Please, can we talk about this at home, people are…uhh.." Roxas looked around, noticing the small crowd who tried acting as though they were paying attention to the food on the shelves, but their main focus was really the drama between the two men.

"I don't, but who said I'm straight? You never asked me." Reno shot back.

Axel rolled his eyes and spoke rather casually. "I never had to. You brought plenty of girls over, and I'm pretty sure I heard them in your bedroom. All. Night. Long."

Opening his mouth to speak, but stopping himself, Reno sighed and put a hand on his head. "Ugh." he groaned and tried not to speak anymore, knowing it will just lead to more arguments.

"Are we done?" Roxas asked while looking at the cart where the food was in, his innocent gaze bringing the two back to the grocery store, and out of the 'home' atmosphere they seemed to be in.

Axel nodded and uncrossed his arms. "Yeah, alright, we can talk about this at home." he stated while taking the cart and bringing it to the front. "Don't forget the chocolate." he said to Roxas, noticing it was in his hands, pretty much a liquid now.

"Oh shit sorry about that." Reno said right away at the realization. He grasped Roxas' hand and was about to wipe it on something, but wasn't sure what. "Uhhh…." he looked around once more before sighing. "Lick it off or something Roxy." he stated while following Axel.

"L-Lick it!" he asked while looking at his hand and shaking his head, not being far behind.

Reno chuckled and paid for half of the food, including the chocolate that was already open, in which the cash register didn't approve of at all.

Axel looked back at the two while holding a few bags and heading towards Reno's car. "We have a lot to discuss when we get home."

**I've suddenly been in the writing mood recently so right after I post this, I'll start with the next chapter. I'd like the romance to start ASAP, so I'm going to see what I can do about these three. **  
><strong>This chapter was kind of iffy, but there isn't much things that can happen in a grocery store…or is there? <strong>  
><strong>Thanks for reading, and I'll post some as soon as possible, take time out of my school schedule to write.<strong>


	4. Fun

**Fun**

"So let me get this straight…" Reno spoke while pacing back and forth in front of the couch located in their living room. His eyebrows stayed furrowed, his gaze on the floor despite Roxas and Axel sitting down on the comfortable sofa. "…your bi and your gay?" he asked the two while directly looking at them. The coincidence was so big that it seemed to be impossible.

"When you said…'let me get this straight'… did you mean to say your straight?" Axel asked while emphasizing the word 'your', and smiling foolishly.

Reno grumbled and rubbed the front of his head. "What! Noo. I mean, yes, I…" sighing in aggravation, Reno stopped pacing and instead just stood in front of Roxas. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

The sudden question made Roxas draw back and shake his head rather madly. "Oh n-no no, I don't. I didn't have any time, my mom was a lot to handle as it was…" he mumbled near the end of the sentence, scratching the back of his neck and looking down at the carpet.

"Your mother? Who's looking after her now then?" Reno whispered, hoping it wasn't any bad news. The expression on his face illustrated apprehension and sheer worry.

Axel then took into account as to what they were talking about, finding himself curious as well. His eyes, for the time being, rested on Roxas in concern.

It was a little odd how the two men looked at him. Roxas knew that his mother was fine and well, in fact, she seemed the best she's been in years, but Reno and Axel didn't know that. Taking a deep breath, Roxas looked down, fiddling his fingers, and thinking that maybe a little payback was in order.

"My…sister, Namine, well she's looking after her now. She lives in a hospital, life support….", he trailed off and rubbed his eyes as if he was crying, "I had to move out because she doesn't remember me." he sniffled. If Roxas wasn't a tutor, he would have thought about becoming an actor.

"Oh god Roxas." Axel said softly, moving closer and putting an arm around him, hugging him while sitting on the couch. "I didn't know my mom but…that's better then what your going through."

Another set of arms were wrapped around Roxas, making the blonde slightly regretting the lies. "Yeah, what he said. You'll be alright Rox." Reno followed.

Giving up the act, probably too fast, Roxas looked up and smirked. "You two are pretty adorable when your not fighting." he chuckled. "My mom is fine, she's with my sister, at home, just recovered from cancer but she's healthy now." he confessed rather shyly.

"You tricked us!" Axel said with a fake gasp, the information settling his sorrow, and was instead replaced with sheer need for revenge.

Axel would have let go of Roxas, but Reno was still hugging them both, and it was difficult to leave the grasp, although he wasn't totally complaining. "Uhh hot-head, I can't move." He mumbled, his words muffled from Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas on the other hand giggled like a girl from the way everyone was positioned, he had no reason to complain either really. It was nice being in the middle of two guys. Who'd complain.

"I don't wanna move." Reno whispered rather closely to Axel's ear. The smile that was across his face seemed almost predatory.

"Aw dude! Come on!" Axel groaned in annoyance, trying to get out, but it just caused Roxas to giggle more and duck his head down.

"I-I can't breath!" The blonde finally spoke, laughing and also trying to inhale while his face was snuggled up against Axel's shoulder, the clothes he wore making the action of taking a breath even trickier .

Reno chuckled and gripped them both tighter. "Mmm but it's so fun." he admitted rather pleasantly, closing his eyes and breathing along the nape of Axel's neck. "You like it right?" he asked with a light hum.

"Reno!" Axel cried out in aggravation. He didn't want to admit that his body was covered in goose bumps, which were caused by a shiver that started from the sudden warm breath that caressed the skin at the back of his neck. No, Reno wasn't going to get him to back down that easily.

Roxas on the other hand managed to slightly slip down, going under Axel's arm and escaping with a wide grin on his face. "You two hug? I never thought I'd see that." he mumbled under his breath, speaking more rather to himself then the other two.  
>Roxas took a few steps away and giggled again when Reno was putting Axel into a headlock, thankful it wasn't him being 'tortured'.<p>

"Ugh, stop you jackass!" Axel grumbled while trying to get Reno off of him. He was trying his hardest not to become pinned down onto the couch or get the breath knocked out of him. Either way, he would lose. Axel wouldn't accept defeat.

Getting the upper hand, Reno smiled widely and used his hands in an attempt to grip Axel's wrists. It was kind of…fun to pin the male down, especially because he was soo squirmy.  
>"Come on, just lay down and let me take over." Reno said rather sensually with a wink and laugh, joking of course, although part of him was taking this rather seriously.<p>

Finally taking initiative, Roxas sneaked towards his bedroom and took his clothes out for the night. He had work tomorrow and he needed his sleep. Adding to the other two having their own jobs, it would be nice to be away from them again. It was also nice to take a break from two hot yet annoying red heads, but at the same time, it was never a bad thing….if you just took away the annoying standpoint of it.

"Blue…black…white.." Roxas was debating on what colour to wear for work. It was either something casual, or professional. Polo shirt or dress shirt. "Polo." he said finally while putting it away for morning, keeping it as organized as possible.

As he finally made his way to the washroom to brush his teeth, Roxas sneaked a peek at the couch and was a little taken aback. Reno succeeded in pinning Axel down. In fact, he was on top of him entirely at this point. Reno's lips were moving but Roxas wasn't capable of hearing what he was saying.  
>Too curious for his own good, Roxas walked back into the washroom to rinse his mouth before walking into the living room with his usual clothing choice for bed. Simple pajama pants and a short sleeved shirt.<p>

"So you got him?" Roxas asked softly while walking towards the two, blushing from the sight. It was hard to think of it as purely innocent.

"Save me before he rapes me." Axel said with a chuckle, actually joking around now, the smile on his face smug yet amused. Odd.

Reno was smiling the same way he was. His eyes weren't moving though, they just stayed starring at Axel's body, as though he wanted to ravish him. Very odd.

Roxas took a single step back, not sure if this was a moment where he should stay and watch, or go to his room and let them sort it out. It would have been hard to move for Axel, seeing how Reno was pinning his wrists and ankles down. But at the same time, it seemed to be a loose grasp. The situation was a little suspicious.

"He doesn't have to cause I know you want it." Reno finally said while bringing his gaze back up, looking at Roxas and smirking. "You wanna join in? There's enough room for you to go in the front." he joked while sitting rather softly on Axel's abdomen, letting go of his limbs in the process.

Now this was getting very peculiar.

Roxas shook his head and took another step back, stammering with his words and starring with wide eyes. "N-No, I mean, we have work tomorrow. Shouldn't we sleep?" he asked while looking back at the rooms and then at the two in front of him.

Axel wasn't really speaking anymore, probably because Reno was completely letting his groin rest against his own. A simple word might just ruin the plan in motion. Instead, Axel let out a faint, small moan, his lips forming into a smile when Reno looked down at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing! I thought we planned on something simple…" he whispered despite Roxas still hearing in the process.

Axel chuckled and propped himself up on his elbows. "Yeahh, well I was getting bored down here, plus he's right, it's late." he commented while yawning.

Moving his body, Axel groaned, but this time in irritation from the inability to get up. "We gotta sleep." he whined as though he was a child.

Reno rolled his eyes and lifted himself off of Axel. It didn't take long for the other red head to get up and snicker at Roxas. The poor younger male was just standing there, blushing like mad. If they guessed right, Roxas was enjoying the show, maybe a little too much.

"Bed now Roxy?" Reno asked while passing him and going to the washroom to brush his own teeth, Axel following close behind.

Roxas nodded and spoke with a squeaky voice. "Yeah."

Chuckling while brushing his teeth, Axel looked at Reno and nudged him, trying to speak with the toothpaste in his mouth. "Ohhh we twurned him oon." he attempted to say but failed. As a result, even a little toothpaste managed to fall from his lips.

"Gross Axe." Reno cringed and took a step away while laughing, rinsing his mouth out quickly and walking towards his room. "Hey Roxy where are ya?" he asked while looking around.

Axel washed his face and shook his head. His hair was it's usual spiky self, although at night, it always seemed to be looser and prepared for the slumber ahead.  
>Reno on the other hand barely did much with his own hair. He had it up almost all the time, other then while showering. In addition, his goggles, a momentum of his past, and a reminder of his present and future, stayed on his forehead. That only came off while sleeping, and again, sometimes, showering.<p>

Axel looked around now. Looking for any sign of blonde hair, but he couldn't see it. "Uh, did we lose him?" he asked Reno while seamlessly walking around in confusion.

Reno shrugged and took a deep breath. "We might have scared him."

At the perfect moment, Roxas walked out of his own bedroom and froze as he was facing the two men. He was fully clothed, there wasn't anything to be embarrassed about, but for some odd reason, seeing them together made him think of things. Things housemates don't think about with one another.

"N-Night." he chocked out while turning back to face his room and lay on his bed, he could hold his bladder for another little while longer.

A smile crept upon Reno's lips, knowing this might be a little more interesting then he had thought. It might be that he's straight, but at the same time, being around the two guys in a small apartment opened up a few….options. He was experimental.

"Oh we scared him alright." Axel stated entertainingly with a chuckle. "Oh and dude, I make a plan next time. I ain't letting you sit on my lap like that ever again. Even if its to turn on Roxy." he stated with a sheer sign of enjoyment.

Heading to his room as well, Reno snickered and shrugged. "I'd do anything really, beware."

"You really creep me out Reno."

"Trust me, your pretty scary yourself."

"Righhtt. Night Reno." Axel stated entertainingly while walking into his room.

"Sweet dreams!" Reno replied back femininely with a laugh.

**(This was super random, I typed this chapter in only a few hours, so it's a kind of….filler chapter you can say.)**  
><strong>Yeah, I wrotetyped out a chapter RIGHT after my last one, damn. I had nothing to do this Saturday night so why the heck not right about some fake smexy time with Reno and Axel? I can't pass that up now ;)**  
><strong>Once again, thanks for reading, I always appreciate it. I have so many ideas for this story, ohh I can't wait for the real fun to start. Next chap is sure to have a little sexual content cB Get ready for Roxas!<strong>

**I hope to update soon. Thanks.**


	5. Jealousy

**Oh my gosh you all are too nice, really, thanks for everything! All the reviews, subscriptions, and watches really make me love doing this, so thanks everyone, again! Now, getting back to the story…**

**Warning: Although I clearly knew this was coming, due to the M rating, this chapter includes sexual content/vulgar language (hence the first sentence). I won't always 'warn' ahead of time, so, don't read on from this point if your not supposed to 8'**  
><strong>Anyways, enjoy ;) <strong>  
><strong>And thanks for reading.<strong>

**Jealousy**

Axel's hands slithered upwards towards Roxas's hips, his head so, so close to the blonde's now eager, throbbing cock.

"Ask for it Roxas." Reno commanded against his ear, gently licking along his skin across his jaw, elongating to his neck.

Roxas was about to speak, but instead, the words got stuck in his throat, a breath trembling from his lips instead. The blue in his eyes disappeared when his eyelids slid closed, whimpering under his breath from the feeling of both men touching him so sensually. "I…I want…"

"WAKE UP ROXY! You have work in a few minutes." Axel banged on the new housemates room door and sighed, walking away and chuckling at Reno. "Aw dude you look dead." he mumbled while patting the other redheads back.

"That's cause I feel dead." Reno muttered incoherently while brushing his hair.

In the other room, Roxas woke up, all thanks to Axel, and found himself panting like mad and feeling light perspiration along his whole body. Roxas' face flushed immediately from his dream, and the obvious indication of 'excitement' that was showing under his blanket. "U-Uh oh..." he stammered.

Right away, he stood up, not sure what to do as panic took over. Time wasn't on Roxas' side. He had to tutor someone in about an hour, and he wasn't planning on them coming over with him like….this.

Right away, Roxas decided to get his clothes, pushing them onto his groin and walking towards the washroom. He attempted to sneak out of his door undetected, but unfortunately, the other two were waiting for him. Reno was now brushing his teeth, Axel on the other hand, had his arms crossed over his chest, smiling in amusement at the blonde. "I thought I heard you moaning in your sleep….am I right?" he asked while eyeing the clothes Roxas was using to cover his lap.

"N-No!" Roxas scowled rather adorably while rushing to the washroom and closing it. "I'm taking a shower!" he called out.

Right away, Reno furrowed his eyebrows, going to the door and groaning. "ROX! My tweef!" he tried saying with a mouth full of toothpaste. It was no use, the door didn't open, instead, the shower turned on, resulting in a sigh from Reno. "Fwine. I use da kwitchen." he grumbled while heading to the kitchen tiredly.

"I think someone has morning wood." Axel teased loud enough for Roxas to slightly hear, smiling and following close behind Reno, making sure the food was cooking fine for everyone.

Reno raised his eyebrows, spitting out the access of the toothpaste into the sink and rinsing out his mouth before looking at Axel. "What? Roxas?" he asked while grinning madly. "Ohh, I get it, the covering of his junk, the whole 'shower' thing. Ahh." Reno looked over at the washroom and bite his lip. "Wonder who he dreamt about…"

"Me obviously." Axel answered without hesitating. His green eyes looking at the door as well, wondering what was going through the blondes mind as well.

Roxas wasn't planning on letting the two have the benefit of knowing what was on his mind. In fact, he knew he'd lie, telling them a totally different story. They may have been hot in his dream, but damn are they annoying in reality.

Taking his time, but also making sure he wasn't procrastinating with work, Roxas washed his hair and body, his blonde hair becoming slightly brunette from the water. "Damn, I have to get rid of it." he said under his breath, looking down at his crotch and shuddering from the water caressing his sensitive skin. Bringing his right hand down slowly, Roxas hesitated, the men in the other room possibly having the chance to eavesdrop on him bothered the blonde. Privacy wasn't very broad in the apartment.

"Hear anything?" Reno asked as Axel pressed his ear to the washroom door, his eyebrows furrowed.

"No, not yet." he said back under his breath while sighing. The food on the stove didn't give Axel much time to stay around and listen in on Roxas in the shower. "You listen." Axel mumbled while heading to the kitchen and attending to the eggs, placing the toast onto light blue plates and getting it ready to place on the dining table.

Without letting time pass, Reno gently placed his ear against the cool door, only hearing water dripping down into the showers tiles, boring him. "This is useless." he called out to Axel, rather too loudly.

"Reno!" Roxas yelled out from the washroom, his tone holding a essence of whining and tenseness, totally ruining the moment for him entirely.

Reno took a step back and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Rox." he said loud enough for him to hear. Walking back to the kitchen, Reno gave up on his attempt and sat down, sitting amongst one of the chairs in front of the dining table. "Useless, we blew our cover."

"We?" Axel asked while turning the stove off, placing the eggs onto the plates, and heading to the table with a irritated expression. "You're the one that yelled across the room!" he scowled, putting a plate down in front of Reno and sitting down himself. Putting the third plate in an empty seat, Axel shoved his fork into his eggs, eating rather hurriedly. "Eat before you gotta go.." he mumbled before getting up and grabbing drinks for everyone.

"Yeah yeah…" putting a piece of toast between his teeth, Reno got up and went to Axel. Looking at the glasses he was filling up. Reno smirked and leaned against the counter to get a better view. "I was thinking…"

Reno drifted off, causing Axel to stop and glance at him. "That's a surprise. What you thinkin about?" he asked while handing him a drink and walking towards the table again, sipping the orange juice in his glass along the way.

Gripping his own glass, Reno walked close behind, sitting down as well and leaning over in order to emphasize his words. "How about, this week, all three of us go out, to the bar?" he smiled, looking contented.

Taking another bite of his food, Axel looked into Reno's bluish green eyes and shrugged. "I dunno. Matters if your paying or not."

"Course I am jackass, I'll pay, just come…hopefully Roxas will too." Reno said while leaning back, rolling his eyes and taking a bite of his toast.

"W-What? I heard my name…" Roxas asked while walking into the room, his face pink from blushing, and his hair damp from the shower, although it was still slightly sticking upward. He made his way towards the dining table as well, awkwardly sitting and looking at the food questionably.

"Ah, looks who decided to join us. Mr. Hardwood himself." Axel teased with a wink. "Oh, that's yours by the way." he mumbled while pointing to the food.

Roxas looked deathly at Axel, trying to stop from blushing anymore then he already is. "Don't act like it never happens to you.." he said while poking at his food and taking a small bite. "Besides, it was about…a…guy from television." he lied rather obviously, his attempt at choosing a person on the spot was a horrible idea.

"Oh really? Who?" Reno now had the opportunity to ask, smiling and cocking an eyebrow the whole time.

Not having much of an appetite anymore, Roxas stood up and walked to the door, peeking out to make sure the person he was tutoring today hasn't shown up. "I don't remember his name….anyways, what do you too do? For work.." he mumbled nonchalantly as he walked to the couch and sat down, fumbling his fingers from his bashful side.

Axel looked at Roxas' near untouched food and smiled. "If you ain't eating this, it's your loss!' he said while taking the plate and eating it for himself. "Oh, I'm a salesman. I'm good at it. I can sell a dollar store toothbrush to anyone! Got it memorized!" he asked while tapping his head and eating his, and Roxas', breakfast as fast as possible.

Reno was grimacing while looking at Axel, his own words followed. "And I work as a mechanic, but I also give helicopter tours for the national amusement park, kinda a side job." he said happily, his job being way better, in his opinion, then Axel's.

Roxas was bewildered, surprised at the least that the two had pretty good jobs, considering the occupations he had in his mind. "…wow." he mumbled, starring at both Axel and Reno for a moment. "I just graduated, so I'm tutoring while attending University once in a while." Roxas said rather shyly, his left hand going to his arm, scratching it while looking at the ground.

"Impressive, you wanna be a teacher?" Axel asked while finishing off the food, already.

Nodding his head, and bringing his gaze up, Roxas smiled softly while speaking hesitantly. "Y-Yeah, I've always wanted to."

"Damn, see he's not only sexy, he's smart." Axel said while kicking Reno from under the table, laughing at the expression he got in return.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Reno said loudly, standing up and trying to grab Axel as he ran towards his bedroom.

Shocked from the words exchanged, and also how immature the two men were, Roxas sighed and turned to the door as a knock was heard. Slowly, Roxas walked up, peeking through the peephole and smiling as he recognized Sora, the student he was tutoring at the time. His hand went straight to the handle, twisting it open and blushing when he was standing in front of the other male. "Sora! C-Come on." Roxas gestured politely for him to enter the apartment, closing the door behind him as he did. "Um, ignore the other men in here." he whispered, hearing Axel and Reno fighting playfully in the opposite room.

Sora looked over in the direction he heard yelling and laughing, raising an eyebrow and slowly walking towards the living room with a small pile of books and paper in his right hand. "Are you sure I'm safe in here Roxas?" Sora joked while softly chuckling.

"Oh for sure…I think." Roxas teased innocently while sitting and smiling, leaning over a bit as Sora sat next to him and placed the books onto the coffee table. "S-So, what do you need help with this time? Math? Science?" he eyed Sora in the corner of his eye, blushes still pressed to his small cheeks.

Studying his work, Sora glanced at Roxas and nodded as he said 'science'. "It's about the phylogeny of all abiotic organisms. Sounds fun huh?" he asked playfully.

Roxas took a deep inhalation and laughed under his breath. "Yeah, I can't wait to begin." he said while rubbing his hands together and grasping the textbook.

"Oh your such a dic-" Reno stopped walking when he approached Roxas and another male who was crossing his territory. Slowly, he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head, almost in a way to see how much competition his rival brought. "This who your tutoring Roxy?" Reno asked while walking to the dining table, cleaning everything off.

As Roxas was about to answer, Axel walked in smiling, although it left, seeing Sora. "Who's that?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Axel, Reno, this is Sora. I've been tutoring him for a few months now." Roxas finally managed to say, looking at them all then clearing his throat. "Now, please, go to work so me and him can proceed." he said as nicely as possible.

Axel furrowed his eyebrows, slightly annoyed at the newcomer. It was Roxas' apartment too, but he wasn't liking the situation. "Yeah, I should go before I get fired." he said while checking his watch he just placed on his left wrist, and fixed the color of his shirt. "You coming Reno?" Axel added, eyeing Sora still.

As they were speaking, Roxas and Sora attempted to keep their 'tutoring' amongst themselves, adding a couple of moments of speaking to one another about daily events and problems with University that made them chuckle and smile.

Reno glared before heading to the door and putting his shoes on. "We'll be back tonight Roxas…." he called out rather loudly. Both Reno and Axel starred at Sora as though they were about to separate the two permanently.

Waving a hand in the air, Roxas kept speaking to Sora, almost ignoring Reno in the process, his finger gliding along the paper with the writing, series of sentences and confusing diagrams filling the page. Sora was leaning close, watching and listening to what he was saying.

"Grr, I don't like him." Reno mumbled while opening the door and leaving with Axel, nearly slamming it on the way out. "Who does he think he is?" he asked as his hands went up, and clenched into fists.

"I don't like him either." Axel grumbled, heading down the stairs annoyingly. "Not at all." he added with a growl.

**I intended this to be much longer, damn. Thanks for reading, and yes, Sora made an appearance, only temporarily of course. Roxas had some fun fun time this morning, although it wasn't much, more of a teaser for what's to come ;)**  
><strong>I hope to update soon! Peach out *peace sign*<strong>


	6. Agreement

**Darn rules, they always get in the way. Due to the new knowledge of rated M stories and how they cannot involve very detailed information on sexual activities and, or, intense violence, I have to put this story on another site, although, I will leave his one here, I'll just take out the very sexual parts, and die down the words to make it a little less 'adult', which will suck, but it's better then getting kicked off FanFiction.**

**I put my story up on 'AdultFanFiction', which isn't AS well known (and has nothing to do with this site!), but it works, I'll post the more MA side to that site, sorta like the 'unrated' version of it. (my name on THAT site is RedRose not 4RedRose)**  
><strong>Back to the more interesting parts, I gratefully appreciate, once again, for the reviews and reads from everyone, seeing and hearing that people enjoy it really help me, so thank you! <strong>  
><strong>Let's get this ready for this chapter shall we!<strong>

**(Link to my story on AdultFanFiction is in my bio on my front page, hope it works) You will have to verify that you are 18+ to get on)**

**Agreement**

"Shit you smell like oil Turk." Axel pinched his nose as he walked side by side with Reno, his dress shirt and tie ruffled from his failed attempt at cooling himself off in the Spring heat.

The red head walking along side Axel scoffed and rolled his eyes, tired from a days work, his clothes worse then his peer as it was covered in oil and grease, a bit managed to end up on his cheeks. "Well sorry for raining on your parade, but my job isn't designed to smell like flowers."

Axel gave Reno a short, unimpressed look before gazing ahead and sneering. "Yeah whatever, hey, I was thinking…" Axel broke off from the sudden halt from Reno in front of their apartment, causing the red head to turn and face him while furrowing his eyebrows. "What's that for?" he added with an agitated tinge to his voice.

Reno pointed to the apartment and cocked an eyebrow. "You really wanna discuss it with Roxas around?"

Without confessing the truth, Axel began to keep speaking. "I was thinking about how we can get Roxas to like us more…." the words made Axel feel rather stupid, like a kid from elementary school crushing on a classmate.

From the looks of it, Reno felt the same. "Us? What, we're sharing him now?" he asked in slight aggravation, stepping forward to lessen the distance between them. The action was a slight attempt to intimidate the other male but it barely worked as they were nearly eye to eye in height.

"Hey, last time we spoke you were straight, so don't act like that, it's either we both get a chance with him, or neither….besides…" Axel looked in both directions before whispering. "It's not like we never did anything before Reno." he winked.

Grimacing at the memory, Reno looked away and huffed. "Yeah, but I was drunk."

"Barely!" Axel retorted with a soft push against his shoulder. "You even said my name while I was suc-"

Reno glared to stop Axel, and it surprisingly worked, making the male raise his hands in surrender.

"Fine, what do we do?" Reno sighed in defeat.

Axel nodded and kept his voice low for only them to hear. "We have to…seem, romantic. I know what your thinking. Us romantic? Yeah right, but we gotta try, Roxas ain't a girl that you can bang and leave, he's living with us, and he's a sensitive, smart, youn-"

"Axel your creeping me out." Reno said with a chuckle while backing up a little.

Frowning lightly, Axel furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm speaking the truth, he's like a girl in a dudes body."

"Even creepier." Reno mumbled and laughed a bit more, attaining a little attention in the process.

Axel grumbled under his breath before sighing, it was hard enough trying to get Reno to understand a basic relationship, but speaking of one where they both were in involved, was nearly impossible.

"I ordered him flowers for tomorrow morning before work, plus, I got us three reservations for a five star resturant tomorrow after our shifts are over. You think you can come?" Axel said as seriously as possible despite sounding incredibly cheesy, but utterly romantic.

For a short moment, Reno paused and blinked a few times, not sure if he should laugh or agree, so he did both somewhat. "Um, yeah sure sounds cute." he chuckled and nodded again. "Think it'll work?" he asked while furrowing his eyebrows then raising one.

"We just have to wait and see….so, you up for it? We have to agree on these terms Reno."

"Yeah alright fine. Shake on it, make a deal that we can both see where this…uh, relationship goes." Reno put his hand out and shook Axel's hand firmly before looking up at the apartment and taking a deep breath.

Up in the apartment, Roxas was going through papers, rummaging through everything that he had done in his past, trying to rearrange them so that it would be more organized. "Two-thousand-nine…goes...here." he whispered to himself, putting a single piece of paper in a pile marked '2009' on the front. "Okay…two-thousand-ten." Roxas bite his lip while piling up hundreds of papers he had studied off of for years, barely ever getting rid of one.

As the door opened, Roxas starred at Reno and Axel walking in, both laughing and seeming to be in a good mood. Odd. "Um, hey, good evening." he managed to say while eyeing both of their clothing. Axel's professional salesmen dress shirt and tie were ruffled, while Reno's basic t-shirt and jeans, with a loose belt around his hips, were covered in small holes and stained with oil.

"Hey Rox, what you up to?" Axel asked right away, placing his suitcase down and undoing his tie as his eyes scanned the many pieces of paper littering the floor of their living room.

Reno on the other hand walked over to see for himself, smirking from the realization. "Old work?" he asked straight forwardly.

Roxas nodded, gazing back down at the work while he spoke. "Yeah, years of work from when I was in high school, I'm trying to sustain a certain principle in mathematics, but I can't seem to remember it without one single paper…so I'm organizing it all." he mumbled.

"Ahh." Axel breathed, going to his room and putting his things away, stripping off his shirt to keep cool and taking a deep breath. "Need help!" he called out.

Reno did the same, going to his room and taking off his shirt, although he needed a shower, his face and arms a little dirty from his job back at the mechanic shop. "I can help afterwards, gotta clean up first though." he grumbled in faint frustration.

Roxas stood up and groaned, his muscles were stiff, he had been home all day, working with Sora for hours, studying, and it was actually a beautiful thought to have a few moments of rest. "How about we do something that doesn't involve sitting down?" Roxas asked with a mere helpless tone of voice.

Axel walked out of his room, stopping short when he spotted the blonde a few feet in front of him. Smiling instantly, Axel nodded and ruffled Roxas' hair with his hand, it was pretty adorable how much shorter Roxas was compared to him. About six inches to be exact. "Alright, how does…." glancing around, Axel furrowed his eyebrows and said something as quickly as possible. "….hide and seek sound?"

"Hide and seek? Really Axel?" Roxas chuckled while trying not to look directly ahead. Despite the thought of starring at Axel's bare chest was tempting, it would have been a bad idea, especially if the redhead saw.

Reno, hearing the whole conversation while leaving his own room, smiled and walked towards them with just a towel around his hips. "I call not it!"

"Not it!" Axel said loudly right after, grinning wide when he looked back at Roxas. "That leaves you, you're it Roxas! We start when Reno is out of the shower." Axel chuckled.

Pouting very faintly, Roxas glared sheepishly, but wasn't planning on arguing over it. "Fine." he muttered.

Heading to the shower almost instantly, Reno waved and said a quick "Be out in a bit!" before disappearing into the washroom.

"I better think of a good hiding spot…" Axel said to himself while tapping his chin and looking around the room, his expression blank other then the small smirk across his features.

Roxas on the other hand wasn't very impressed with the situation, he never did well in this game, not to mention, the apartment wasn't very big, it wouldn't take long to find two idiots hiding in a few rooms. "Do we really have to play this?" he asked with a sigh of annoyance.

Without hesitation, Axel spoke as he kept looking around for a perfect spot. "Come on Foxy, you know you wanna play! It'll be fun." he teased while finally glancing at Roxas and winking.

Roxas flushed and looked to the side to hide his now pink face, still trying to ignore his shirtless roommate. "Yeah right." he said with a inarticulate voice.

As the shower turned off, Roxas glanced at the washroom door. It was pretty insane how fast some males could take a shower, either they were too lazy to wash every part of their body, or, they just did it with incredible speed. More or less, Roxas was one of those guys who liked taking a ten minutes shower compared to just five minutes, it gave him time to relax and think without two jackasses around him.

"Alright, we can start in one minute." Reno blurted out just as he opened the washroom door, wearing his blue boxers that seemed to clash with the red hue of his hair colour. All the grease and grime that was on his body earlier was wiped away, leaving behind his light skin that managed to tan easily whenever he worked outside the mechanic shop.

Roxas couldn't help but to look at Reno's damp body for a short moment, memorized by the way his hair clung to his shoulders and the droplets of water accumulated over his pecks and trailed down to his abs, absorbing into his jogging pants. It made a certain place heat up.

"Count to thirty Roxas!" Axel yelled out before already running off, no where in particular.

As Reno laughed and ran as well, Roxa turned to face a wall, rolling his eyes as he noticed he was actually taking part in this. "I can't believe it." he sighed, smiling lightly though from the thought of playing something for once. It's been a while since he had 'fun'.

Forgetting the time, Roxas started to count up from ten until he reached thirty, yelling out "Ready or not, here I come!" in a loud enough voice for the men to hear, but low enough so the people living next to them didn't complain.

Turning around, Roxas knew almost right away where one of them must have been, unless it was a trick. Not thinking they were smart enough, Roxas walked over to the open door of the washroom and peeked his head in. The blonde of his hair was more visible then anything else as he slowly walked in and huffed. _They really did trick me_. He thought before turning and heading straight to their bedrooms.

Wanting to find them now for sure, Roxas spoke out loud, smiling as he did. "I wonder who's in here…" he muttered, hearing something in the closet, Roxas sighed and chuckled before walking over slowly. "Shit they both are good at this…hm.." he said sarcastically before peeking at the closet once more. Roxas was sure it was Axel, it was his room, and his laugh, despite both him and Reno having a similar voice, he could distinguish them pretty well now.  
>Gripping the handle, Roxas stopped when he heard something else, making him freeze and turn to face Reno, pouting for a moment. "Heyyy you're supposed to be hiding." he huffed while crossing his arms over his chest.<p>

Reno looked rather paralyzed for a second before containing himself and smiling, clearing his throat and looking at Axel who opened the closet and chuckled. "You think we'd play seriously? Uh huh, right….we got something for you, go ahead and look in your room." Axel smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

It took a moment for Roxas to register what they said, and when he did, he stepped back oddly. "You aren't…planning on killing me right?" Roxas asked rather seriously.

"What! Hell no!" Reno furrowed his eyebrows as he spoke and sighed, putting his hands against Roxas' chest and lightly pushing him back towards the hall to his room. "Go, look." he chuckled.

Letting a second or two pass, Roxas sighed and turned. "Alright alright." he mumbled, almost sad in a way that the game had to stop. It was becoming fun oddly enough.  
>Walking into his room slowly, Roxas stopped moving when he noticed, on his bed, was a card, behind it a little yellow budgie in a nice cage chirped away happily at the setting sun. It effortlessly hopped up and down from it's perches, fluttering it's wings and allowing itself to enjoy the room it had.<p>

Slowly, Reno walked up behind Roxas and chuckled. "Before coming inside, we thought we'd get you something…..that little bird reminded us of you, so…" Shrugging it off, and trying not to act romantic in any way, Reno just glanced at the budgie and then at Roxas.

Axel on the other hand just rolled his eyes and went next to Roxas, ignoring Reno in the process. "She was rescued, they said she was in a small cage most of her life, about three years old…I think." he mumbled, drifting off slightly at the end of the sentence. For a moment, he let the silence fill the room, although to him, it was deafening, he needed closure. "So, you like it?" Axel asked softly.

Roxas glared at Axel before walking up to the cage. "It? You mean she. And yeah, how did you know budgie's are my favourite animal?" Roxas asked while furrowing his eyebrows at the two and looking back at the bird, smiling as it looked at him oddly before hopping around again.

Dumbfounded for a short time, Reno blinked and looked at Axel before speaking. "We had no clue, coincidence I guess. What are you planning on naming her?"

Roxas stood up and carefully placed the cage next to his bed, using his bed side table for the time being, he smiled and tilted his head. "Well, the first thing I thought when I saw her was the sun….spring...Haruko, how about that?" he asked the little bird, accepting a small chirp in reply, making Roxas smile. "Haruko it is then!"

"What?" Axel asked while tilting his head, about to ask more before being cut off.

"It means spring,, or sun, it has many meanings, but I learned a little Japanese. I went to Japan to learn about the teachings and what not." Roxas explained without much care in the world.

Both Reno and Axel took in the information, curious at how they never managed to question where he traveled or learned at, but putting it aside, they agreed with the name no less. It suited the small bird almost perfectly.

"Okay, well we got a few supplies for…her, the shelter close by gave us the essentials for a fair price." Reno actually managed to construct a sentence without messing it up, surprising Axel in the process. "You can take care of her right? I might like to fly but me and birds…" he cut off there and scratched his arm instead to show his unsteadiness.

Roxas stopped watching the budgie and instead, jogged to both men, his arms wrapping around them in a tight hug, managing to get them both. "Thanks so much, I love her." he whispered with a soft breath, burying his face into both of their arms.

Despite being squished against Roxas and Axel, Reno managed to glance at the other pair of green eyes next to him, furrowing his eyebrows at the response in a 'I didn't expect him to like it that much' kind of way.

Softly chuckling, Axel nodded in reply as Roxas stopped to give them some personal space.

"I'm going to give her something to drink!" he mumbled so quickly it was nearly incoherent as he ran off towards the washroom.

Axel took a deep breath, then let it out while scratching the back of his head. "Well, easier then a dog for sure."

Reno agreed with a simple huff of a breath before crossing his arms over his chest and watching Roxas walk from the washroom to his room. "They wouldn't let us take a dog, but I'm kinda glad, he…really likes the bird." he muttered unexpectedly.

"Come on Haruko, drink your water!" Roxas stood in front of the cage, placing the little tray that held the liquid inside, and watching the little yellow bird play with it instead of actually drink. Surprisingly Roxas giggled softly and shook his head while talking to her as though she were human.

"I think he loves her." Axel lately added in, unblinking at the adorable sight of Roxas attending to the small animal.

"Loves a strong word porcupine. Come on, we should eat something before it's too late. You're cooking." Reno turned, heading to the couch and laying down while turning the television on.

Instintly Axel turned to face Reno and scowled with a furrowed eyebrow. "What! Heyy no no, I can't, I have to f-"

Waving the converter in the air, Reno shushed Axel before smirking up at him. "Come on, get to it." Averting his eyes back to the t.v, Reno allowed himself to stay comfortable as Axel looked miserable standing next to him.

"Fine! But your making it tomorrow." Axel grumbled under his breath before heading to the stove and turning it on in order to prepare for dinner.

Reno smirked cockily and leaned back against a pillow with a sigh. "Easy as pie." he whispered.

**Not much to say about this chapter, but the next will be very adorable, yet will take a HUGE impact on the relationship (finally). In addition, I posted the chapter 'jealousy' on the other site, and it has a few added paragraphs with Roxas and his alone time, if you know what I mean, nothing too big, doesn't effect the plot, but if you wanna read that sort of thing and you're legal, go on ahead.**

**(btw, just in case I caused confusion, Reno and Axel left the cage in the hall until they tried 'hide and seek' so when Roxas counted, they took it and placed it in his bedroom, it was planned all along.)**

**I appreciate the reviews, comments, e.t.c. and I have many plans for the future chapters! I just graduated high school so I won't be busy for a few months! That means more chapters! ;) Working on the next one now. **  
><strong>Hope you enjoyed, and thanks!<strong>


	7. The Date

**(This is my longest chapter so far, being thirteen pages with size ten font! I hope it's worth it!)**

**The Date**

Usually morning wake up calls consist of an alarm clocks that you could turn off, or a lover whispering a 'good morning' to you softly against your ear. Unfortunately for Roxas, he didn't get either of those wake up calls.

Nearly springing up out of bed, Roxas rubbed his half opened eyes from the sound of a bird chirping in his ear, along with the doorbell ringing at six in the morning. With nothing more then boxers hanging from his hips, Roxas stood up with a look of a serial killer while treading towards the front door. "Who the hell comes to the door this early!" he asked himself as he peeked through the eyehole of the door and sighed, deciding to open it, although, he was shocked when he did.

"Sorry...if I woke ya up but these were ordered to...uh, Roxy?" the man tilted his head while saying the name off the paper.

Roxas felt all heat rush to his face from the nickname, and also from the large bouquet of roses the delivery man was holding. It couldn't have been for him….and if so, who sent it? "U-Umm, I'll take it for him." Roxas mumbled shyly, swearing under his breath when he had to sign for it, quickly giving the paper back and taking the flowers with a 'thank you' before shutting the door and looking for the little card that had a note on it.

When he finally found it, Roxas smiled, but had to do a double take when he read the name at the end. The note was short with messy handwriting, although coming from Axel, it was good.

_Hey Roxy,_

_I've been wanting to do something for you, something that isn't idiotic or selfish. I don't know if roses are your thing, but I got them to show we both think about you. Tonight, I was hoping we can go out for dinner after work, just relax, all three of us, get to know each other more instead of acting like children, for once, maybe we can be adults._  
><em>I hope you'll accept the invitation.<em>

_From: Axel, and Reno (but Axel planned all of this, so give him extra credit ;) Got it memorized?)_

Softly laughing, Roxas looked back at the flowers and shook his head. "No way…" he whispered, not really taking in that his housemates, the ones he swore he treated like children, were interested in him. Not to mention, _both_ were interested. Despite dating very few people in the past, Roxas never had two men at once. The thought enticed him, but also scared him.

"Yo! Who the fuck is at the do- ohh!" Reno walked in with his hair in a loose ponytail and his goggles off for once, his jogging pants barely on his waist as his hips and lower abdomen were showing along with the crack of his ass. Thankfully Roxas couldn't see that.

"That must be what Axel spoke about." Reno mumbled to himself before smiling wide and leaning against the wall. "Yeah, me and him decided on it, you like?" The redhead asked cockily.

The small blonde glanced up at Reno and chuckled before standing up slowly in order to give him a hug, rolling his eyes in the process. "It says Axel thought of it.." he muttered with a low giggle.

Reno was pleasantly surprised when he was embraced, but returned the gesture without hesitation. As he heard the news about what was on the note, Reno furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed. "What! Noo way." he said sarcastically with a low laugh. "Well I think you deserve em." he added softly against Roxas' ear, the rare serenity in his voice suggesting he was genuine.

"T-Thank you." Roxas whispered back as slight goose bumps formed along his pale skin from Reno's breath tickling his flesh.

Letting the taller man go, Roxas glanced over at the room next to his where Axel was sleeping, sighing and grinning when he asked humorously. "Does he sleep through everything?"

"Anything and everything." Reno replied almost instantly with low exhale and soft shake of his head.

Softly snickering again, Roxas walked towards Axel's room, bringing a rose with him and smiling wide. "I'll wake up him." he whispered. It was peculiar for Roxas to seem so cheery at this time, especially when just a moment ago he was ready to kill the person at the door. Flowers seemed to bring the good out in him.

Roxas' bare feet padded against the hardwood floor of Axel's room, unhurriedly making his way to the plaid bed sheets where he noticed a little red hair peeking out from, inadvertently making him giggle. Placing the rose between his teeth for the time being, Roxas crept to the side of the mattress, and for a moment, he eyed Axel as he slept. Regardless of the situation seeming creepy, the blue in Roxas' eyes gawked upon the older male, the small tattoo's under his eyes, how his hair effortlessly staying upright despite sleeping on it and taking a shower just before bed. _How does he do it? _Roxas thought while tilting his head.

Without realizing, Axel peeked his eyes open, seeing Roxas in front of him as he did, with a rose in his mouth no less. It must have been heaven, or a really good dream. "Mmm someone's here to wake me up." he smirked slyly, putting an arm around Roxas and soothingly pulling him into his bed to cuddle.

On the other hand, the small, weak blonde, was surprised to be randomly kidnapped into Axel's bed, although his mood was so high, he softly laughed, but still pushed at Axel's bare chest in an attempt to get away. "Axe! Quit it! I'm here to thank you for the flowers!" he exclaimed while trying to hold the rose in his right hand without destroying it.

Peeking his eyes open again, Axel cocked an eyebrow for a moment. "Hm?" Looking at the rose and then Roxas, he knew this was too real to be a dream, cursing from it softly. "Shit, sorry Rox." he said while sitting up and keeping his blanket over him while stretching. "Oh no problem…I didn't think it would be here this early." Axel spoke with a low, slightly rough voice as he awoke, similar to his counterpart Reno, who was getting breakfast ready in the kitchen. It was his turn today.

Allowing himself to move a few inches away from Axel, Roxas smiled and spoke with a light blush on his cheeks. "W-Well, thank you." he said indisputably before hugging him tightly.

Even though he loved hugging Roxas, Axel hesitated, but wrapped his arms around him as well and smirked. Letting a few seconds pass, Axel finally decided to speak with a low voice. " I hope you know…I sleep naked."

On impulse, Roxas backed away and with a soft thud, managed to fall off the bed and onto the ground, groaning in pain as his back broke the fall. "Axel!" Roxas whined, the flower though was perfectly fine in Axel's left hand.

"You alright? Want me to get you some ice?" Slowly getting up, Axel was about to stand until he felt a hand on his wrist, smiling from the recognition of it being Roxas'.

"No no, stay right here, I'll go and get ready for tutoring while you um….put something on." Leaving the rose behind, Roxas hurriedly left the room, heading to his own, giving Reno a glimpse of his blushed cheeks on the way.

Chuckling unconscientiously, Axel stood up, pressing the blanket to his crotch, and putting some clothes on while placing the single rose in a vase, keeping it in his room for the time being.

As he got dressed, Axel hummed a tune, getting himself ready for work, which consisted of fixing his hair, brushing his teeth, and spraying a drops of cologne near his neck and chest, not wanting to overwhelm himself with the scent. Abruptly, while grabbing his suitcase, Axel decided to sing loudly in spite of it being early morning. "You, your sex is on fire! Consumed with what's to transpire!"

Reno wasn't impressed by Axel's singing, in fact, he always hated when he did it in the shower, this was worse due to the time. He didn't want the neighbors complaining again. "Axel shut up! You suck at singing, plus that songs about an STD, stop shouting it out to the world that you got one." he managed to say loud enough for him to hear while also cooking the French toast on he stove.

"Heyyy, my singing voice is perfect. And that whole disease thing, NOT true." Axel yelled specifically so Roxas would hear, not wanting him to think he had anything due to it possibly hindering the chance of being in a relationship together.

As he walked into the living room to place his suitcase down, Axel eyed the food and took a deep breath in order to inhale the smell wafting through the room. "Damn Reno, that smells good." he breathed the words while exhaling.

Taking that as a compliment, Reno turned with the spatula in his hand and bowing subtly. "Why thank you." he winked purposely before turning off the stove and attending to the drinks.

Roxas walked into the room at the perfect moment, not only was the food ready, but the roses were in a beautiful vase resting in the middle of the dining table. "Who…" he whispered without being able to form another word.

Reno decided to speak up first. "I put them in there so they'd survive. I might have to move them onto the balcony though for a little sun." he declared thoughtfully with a grin while placing the plates onto the table in front of the roses and setting glasses down next to them. "So Rox, are you coming tonight?" Reno managed to add before anyone else had the opportunity to speak.

As he eyed the windows overlooking the balcony, Roxas parted his lips, taking a moment to think before speaking. Redirecting his gaze back upon the men, he wasn't expecting to see both waiting impatiently for an answer, so much so that they stared unsettlingly at him.  
>"U-Um, I don't see why not." Roxas replied while looking away to hide his pink cheeks.<p>

Even though the answer was uncomplicated and simple, it commenced a smile to appear on both Axel's and Reno's face. The news was surprising considering the way Roxas acted around them, but it gave them both an equal chance to show how they could take action in a relationship, and how they can express their true feelings for the younger man.

"Great! After work we'll be ready." Axel exclaimed while clapping his hands together in order to add a bit of enthusiasm.

To Roxas, it felt like every minute equaled to an hour whenever he glanced at the clock, and as the men left and Sora came in, the papers he once held close to his heart and loved to read off of were more a burden then a learning tool. Nerves built up every hour, the many thoughts running through his mind managed to distract him to the point where he wasn't able to construct proper sentences without stuttering or messing up. Roxas watched Sora write, helping him gradually, although the tapping of his foot, and the constant look over at the clock made him antsy.

"Well, it's time for me to go, but thanks Roxas. But before I leave, are you okay? You seem….unfocused." Sora asked while picking up his books, along with his papers, and holding it against his hip with his left hand.

Roxas drew his attention to the brunette and shook his head a little too quickly. "Oh, no nothings wrong, and no problem, I hope you ace the exam." he forced a smile while walking Sora to the door and waving a 'goodbye'.  
>Just as the door shut, Roxas noticed his face burning with heat out of shyness and nervousness, it's been way too long since he's been on a date, with two guys no less.<br>"Shit I have to get ready." he whispered to himself, heading straight to his room and looking through his closet for something a little dressy to wear, but nothing too over the top.

In the corner of his eye, Haruko chirped away at Roxas, probably sensing his stress, if that was true about animals.

"I know I know, I have to relax, but it's impossible to with so many things on my mind." Roxas sighed, pulling out a tight, dark blue polo shirt, dark blue jeans and a simple black belt . "Think this is too casual?" he asked while looking over at Haruko. As the little bird hopped from her perch without a single sound, Roxas smiled and nodded his head. "Alright, thanks."

Without much warning, the front door opened, the soft click registered into Roxas' mind that Reno and Axel were home. Not being completely ready, Roxas rushed to put his clothes on, barely being able to fix his hair before the first man walked into the room while laughing.

"We're not leaving yet, we got about an hour still." Axel said while crossing his arms over his chest and checking the blonde out.

Roxas took the news badly. "You said after work!"

"Yeah, but not right after, Reno is filthy, plus I gotta shower too." Axel had a hand up in his hair to fix the spikes sticking up, feeling how 'dead' they were despite showering almost every day. "Relax, you look good." he added quickly.

Taking a deep breath, Roxas sat on his bed, blushing very faintly while nodding his head. "Yeah, alright." he whispered.

"Okay, just give us a little time to get ready, and then we can go out. Deal?"

"Deal." Roxas nodded and watched as Axel left his room. The sound of the shower turning on gave Roxas time to put a little bit of cologne on, but nothing too strong. He preferred the softer, more earthy scents that were only distinguishable is someone was a few inches from him.

Roxas got up to give Haruko a little bit of food before heading to the living room to sit down and watch a little television while he waited. His stomach was growling uncontrollably, but he planned it so he wouldn't be rude and pass up the chance to eat at the restaurant. Plus he was too nervous to eat anyways.

The television showed clips of cops running after criminals, over and over again. Roxas wasn't sure why Reno liked this kind of thing, but he did, he always sat down and watched it with him, but he never found a interest in it, the show usually left him napping on the couch for a few hours.

"Your turn hothead!" Axel yelled while walking into the living room and smiling over at Roxas. His clothes consisted of jeans with a deep red t-shirt that nearly copied the colour of his hair. Noticing the stares, Axel furrowed his eyebrows and looked at himself. "What?"

Roxas gave Axel one more daunting look before speaking. "We're going to a restaurant, and even if it were to be only two stars, I'm pretty sure the dress code isn't so….informal."

Not taking the information positively, Axel looked back at his clothing and frowned. "Fine, what do you suggest?"

Without much deliberation, Roxas spoke with a smile. "Just put on a dress shirt and tie, hm, maybe a vest, you should fit right in!"

"Uh, okay, sure, thanks Rox." Axel turned to head back into his room, catching a glimpse of Reno on the way and muttering the words "Show off" before disappearing into his bedroom.

As Roxas turned off the t.v, he noticed Reno walk in, and immediately, he starred at how good he looked. Reno had on dark jeans, probably being held up by a belt that was being covered by his white dress shirt. Over top of his shirt was a black blazer that buttoned up near the midsection so that his neck and collar bone were slightly exposed due to the first few buttons of his dress shirt being undone. Moving on up, Reno had his goggles off, which was an odd, yet nice change, complimenting the red of his hair that was slicked back, managing to show off his tattoo's a bit more.

"How do I look?" Reno smiled and did a slow, full turn.

Instead of complimenting him like he should have, Roxas panicked while looking down at himself. "I'm totally underdressed! What was I thinking!" he asked himself while standing up and heading to his room, although Reno didn't allow it as his arm reached out to block him.

"Nuh uh, you're not changing out of that, it's hot on you, gives you a….sophiste look." Reno spoke with a smile.

Roxas sighed and stood still while scratching his head, making sure not to ruin his hair. "You mean sophisticated, and maybe, but it's not as nice as yours."

Adding insult to injury, Axel walked in only a few moments later. His attire consisting of black dress pants, a long sleeved dress shirt with a black vest overtop that was finished off with a red tie. His hair was virtually the same as usual, but was neater, and more 'put in place'.

"I look flashy no?" Axel asked simply.

"That's it, I'm changing." Roxas muttered while heading to his bedroom, although this time, Axel stopped him.

"Whoa, you are not changing, stay like this. Trust me, even though it's five-stars, it let's almost anyone in no matter the clothes." Axel explained smoothly.

"Plus he looks smokin hot." Reno added.

"Ah, that's true too." Axel nodded.

Roxas walked towards the door in order to ignore his immediate blushing from their compliments. "We're going to be late, come on." he exclaimed while heading out into the hall and walking towards the stairs, going straight to the back parking lot where Reno kept his car.

Following close behind, Reno and Axel were both checking Roxas out, their eyes mainly focusing on one thing. "That's a fine piece of ass right there." Reno muttered while starring, his car keys in his hand, slowly twirling around his index finger.

Scoffing lowly, Axel nudged Reno and chuckled. "Got that right, but try not to speak like that, tonight has gotta be romantic."

Romance. It wasn't really in Reno's vocabulary but he knew he had to attempt at acting like he did. "Yeah, fine." he murmured while unlocking his car and heading to the drivers seat.

Although Roxas heard about the car, he had never seen it, and it was hard not to notice it amongst the many others surrounding it. By the looks if it, Roxas guessed the car was a 2009 Dodge Charger, black in colour, in near perfect condition.

"He's sitting with me!" Reno retorted back to Axel who was complaining about where Roxas was going to sit on the way there.

"There's way more room back here though."

"Yeah, so? Not like you two are planning on making out or anything, the passenger seats just fine."

One of the many reasons why Roxas questioned the possible relationship between the three of them was because of this.

"How about, on the way there, I sit in the front, and on the way back, I sit in the back?" he barged into the conversation while opening the passenger door and sitting down, following up with his seatbelt crossing over his chest and lap.

Not wanting to go against that, probably because it was a fair deal, Reno and Axel shut up as they also put their seatbelts on as the car started.

Without a word, Reno turned on the ignition and backed out of the parking lot with a very faint smirk on his face. The reason for his expression was most likely caused by Roxas, who was sitting only a foot or two next to him. Despite the young blonde seeming aggravated with his and Axel's immature behavior, Reno worked up the nerve to speak after a few minutes of driving in silence.

"Sooo, Roxas. You go on many dates in the past?" Reno asked while turning on the radio at a low volume, trying to find a good station with impeccable music.

Roxas stole a glance over at Reno and shrugged, his blue eyes seemingly starring out the front window, watching the cars pass by without much interest. "A few." he answered nonchalantly.

Nodding slowly at the vague answer, Reno put a hand to his forehead and frowned. He felt almost naked without his goggles, so having them off of his head almost seemed to bother him. "A few? Huh, well I've only been on one, it sucked. The girl made me pay, tch." he scoffed and shook his head while sitting back casually.

The conversation made Axel roll his eyes and sigh under his breath. "Idiot." he mumbled. Luckily Reno didn't hear, although he guessed Roxas did when a small giggle escaped his lips. Axel smiled softly form the melodic sound.

After a moment, Axel decided it was his turn to bud in. "She sounds like a real bitch. Woman always pay the bill right Roxas?" he managed to fake the seriousness in his tone, although himself and Roxas weren't fooled. Both stifled laughter.

Reno was slowly catching on, frowning at the two having their own little 'moment', and in hindsight, making fun of him. "Hey, she ordered more then I did, and then she told me to pay. She was a bitch." he shot back defensively.

"Mmhm, and that is why I prefer men." Axel spoke while looking at Roxas and winking playfully.

Roxas caught the gesture at the last second and found himself smiling with a light blush crossing his cheeks.

Reno started to grumble under his breath and glare at the road in front of him, starring once in a while at the rear view mirror and glaring at Axel. "Why do you think I'm trying it out? Besides, I had my moments with men." he admitted under his breath.

Roxas caught the words better then Axel. His eyebrows raised and his attention was drawn immediately to Reno. "Really? Like what?" he asked curiously.

The first thing that popped into his mind was when him and Axel had a drunken roommate moment not long ago. He wasn't planning on sharing that story, in fact, it was not even thought of being brought up for a second. Instead, he said something rather innocent. "Had a…crush on a guy in high school."

Axel smiled and laughed rather loudly. "Oh yeah! We both went to the same school coincidentally, didn't know each other much, but we both liked a guy named Demyx. Pretty hilarious."

"Shut up!" Reno shot back while attempting to keep driving without reaching back and hitting the idiot across the head.

Roxas laughed softly, clasping a hand over his lips to try and restrain it. "I think it's cute Reno." he admitted.

Reno stole a glance at Roxas and bite his lip, stopping from saying anything due to being caught off guard. Hearing Roxas say he was cute made him a little annoyed, he'd prefer hot, or sexy, although at the same time, it was a positive compliment, so he welcomed it.

With a girly voice, Axel cut in once more. "Oh, soo very cute." he finished with a chuckle.

This time Reno really did reach back and managed to just miss hitting Axel' head, glaring daggers into his eyes as he stopped the car at the perfect time. "Oh fuck off!" Reno growled while parking the car and showing the restaurant to Roxas. "Here it is. Mangio amore." he said in a sexy Italian accent.

Roxas looked up at it, feeling his body shiver when Reno spoke before tilting his head. "Huh?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Laughter filled the car when Axel tried not to kill himself over Roxas' expression. "Well it sounds nicer when you don't translate it. Come on." he replied while getting out of the car and opening Roxas' door with a little bow and smile.

"T-Thank you." Roxas managed to mumble while getting out. He felt like a girl for a change on this date ,so far, which wasn't a bad thing in his eyes. He'd used to actually wish he was a girl at an early age, dressing up, playing with dolls, dancing, this was a nice change compared to other dates.

On the other hand, Reno looked annoyed at Axel's gentlemen ways. He wasn't as romantic as his counterpart, probably never having the ability to be up to par with Axel, which slightly pissed him off. "Let's go already, I'm starving." he abruptly spoke while walking towards the front with his wallet in hand.

Axel just rolled his eyes and whispered to Roxas while following close behind. "Ignore him Roxy. Listen, he's new to the whole 'dating guys' thing, so cut him some slack if he's a moron." he stopped once he caught up with Reno, taking his ID out and walking to the person who was standing near the door.

Without much time to answer, Roxas just nodded and looked around, starring with a dumbfounded look. The place was beautiful, pearly white with indications of red decorated the room. The texture of the fabric laying across the tables and seats from afar looked like silk. The aroma of the room made Roxas sigh, a mix of freshly baked bread with a hint of something he'd never smelt before. It was intoxicating, his mouth became moist with hunger.

"Roxas? Come on." Axel whispered while holding his hand tightly and bringing him towards the table that one of the waiters were guiding them towards.

Roxas hadn't noticed they already were being seated from the reservation, in fact, he was still in a daze. People around them were dressed up, females in dress's with males in suits. Most woman were laughing softly and twirling their index finger in their hair. Simple gestures like a small touch of each others hands would make the guy swoon over her.

After a short moment, Roxas frowned, knowing he was underdressed. He was actually surprised they didn't kick him out for wearing such a thing.

"Here you are, a romantic table for three." The waiter spoke with a light Italian accent while showing the three to their table.

As if Roxas didn't gawk enough, he felt himself starring at the fireplace that settled just a few feet away from them. He noticed right away the radiating warmth, his body that seemed cold just a moment ago heated up to a comfortable temperature. Close by was a large window, exposing a perfect view of the city just as it was getting dark. Houses lit up, lights seemed to brighten up the city despite being surrounded by darkness and remind him of a synthetic representation of the sky on a starry night. "Wow." Roxas whispered.

Axel smiled softly, hearing Roxas and seeing him stare made him relieved. So far, it seemed like Roxas liked it. "Grazie." Axel said to the waiter while sitting down, his accent wasn't as good as Reno's, but he tried. For a moment, Axel looked at Reno, then Roxas, going back and forth hinting to the redhead to help him sit.

Reno rolled his eyes in a 'he can seat himself' kind of way before doing what he thought was cheesy as hell. Walking behind Roxas' chair, which was thankfully between both men, Reno cleared his throat and pulled it out, looking rather unimpressed. "Here, sit." he managed to sound rather professional as he spoke, not expressing his bored state.

Without hesitation, Roxas sat down with a genuine smile, his eyes looked like blue crystals with a soft ember. The fireplace really brought them out, and clashed with the red versus the blue, but it was amazing. Reno barely noticed he was starring until Roxas spoke.  
>"You look really handsome tonight Reno." Roxas fumbled his fingers while he spoke, his face red, although he smiled serenely the whole time.<p>

Finally noticing he was indeed starring, Reno cleared his throat and tucked the chair in with a light smile, his own face heating up which astounded him. "Thanks Rox, you look ravishing." he said with a deep, almost rough tone while admiring the blondes body, ruining the moment completely.

Axel was actually taking in the moment and thinking it was a good start until Reno had to go and make it all sexual. Frowning, Axel cleared his throat and took the menu's, the waiter was still awkwardly standing there, awaiting them to all sit. It seemed like an eternity for them to do just that.

Finally seated, the waiter went on to explain what was on the menu, specialties, and what the chef would prefer, which made Reno rather unconcerned. Everyone had different tastes, it didn't mean he'd like it too.

As he went on to explain the menu vaguely, Roxas ran his hands over the fabric of his chair, it was as he had guessed earlier, silk, it felt amazing against his fingertips. The red of it reminded him of Reno and Axel, it was actually perfect, the colours seemed to combine and match almost eerily. Oddly, despite their personalities, Roxas thought of roses when he gazed at the two. Smiling just from the simple comparison, Roxas realized that they were looking at the menu's now, and he quickly followed.

Almost everything was new to Roxas, most weren't even in English which only confused him more. When Reno and Axel spoke, he felt even stupider.

"May we have a bottle of red wine please? And I would like the peperoni imbottiti." Axel said politely.

Reno followed. "And I'll have the pizza al prosciutto."

Looking back at the menu, Roxas felt embarrassed as he said what he knew best. "U-Um, I'll just have spaghetti with meatballs."

Reno chuckled immaturely at the mention of meatballs, but held back when Axel gave him a look of warning.

The waiter kept on a poker face the whole time, saying a quick sentence before walking off and bringing back wine. Finally, he left the three alone for the time being, setting a conversation immediately while Axel poured the red liquid into al three wine glasses.

"What I'm getting is simply a red pepper stuffed with a few ingredients. Reno is a little more obvious and went for pizza." Axel spoke while trying his best not to role his eyes.

Smiling from his own food choice, Reno rubbed his stomach out of hunger and nodded. "With a lot of ham." he added.

"Prosciutto ham." Axel growled back, sounding like he was having a competition with Reno for a short moment.

Roxas just watched them both, having to look back and forth due to them sitting on either side of him. "Uh, alright." was all he was able to really say without stirring much of a conflict. Instead, he drank a sip of red wine and felt himself melt. It was delicious.

Aside from Roxas, Reno and Axel gave each other evil looks, but that changed when they noticed Roxas drink. Such a simple action of the younger man made both guys crazy. As Roxas drew back from the glass, his lips were mesmerizing, wet, and soon enough, they'd be much more prominent from the red wine. God it was hard to hold back.

Axel mustered the courage to speak first. "H-Hey Roxas…you like us right?" Axel wasn't planning on asking that, but for some reason the words slipped by his lips undetected, even Reno looked shocked, but was too curious to cut off Roxas' answer.

Luckily the wine was nestled against Roxas' hands when Axel asked the question, but it still caught him off guard and made him blush just enough to show how he felt. "You mean like like?" he asked as a child would in elementary school before answering his own question. "Um, well when you two are nice, and act like adults, I really…do like you. Both of you." he mumbled towards the end of his sentence and looked down at the white table cloth in front of him.

Reno grinned, although this time it was amazingly soft. "We do have our moments, me and Axe don't always see eye to eye, but the one thing we always agree on is how much we care for you Roxas." he spoke so softly that Axel barely heard, although he nodded in agreement to Reno's words. Axel was pleasantly astounded at his choice in words. Maybe he wasn't a total jerk after all.

In return, Roxas seemed surprised as well, his cheeks only reddening as he smiled sweetly at them both and bit his lip, attempting to say something just as romantic back, but it was challenging. "Thank you…Reno, you too Axel, I love this." he whispered while looking around in admiration and then looking at both men dazzlingly.

The moment seemed perfect for Axel, he wanted to kiss Roxas' lips so badly. He'd been gazing upon them every chance he got, and Reno seemed to do the same. He wanted to be the first though.  
>Axel put his index and middle finger under Roxas' chin, his eyes glued to his. "My pleasure." he replied softly.<p>

Reno wasn't really enjoying the sight, he knew what Axel wanted, but he wanted to kiss Roxas first just as much as he did. Scoffing, he stopped when the waiter came over, nudging Roxas and stopping the love birds as the food approached.

Axel just rolled his eyes and leaned back with a sigh, while Roxas cleared his throat and attempted not to faint from how hot he felt. The fireplace might have looked nice, but it was adding to his temperature rising.

As the food was placed in front of all three of them, each one thanked the waiter and looked at each others plates. Everything looked good. The portions weren't too large or small, although to Reno, his pizza was 'miniature' compared to one you'd get from a take out restaurant.

The food of course was just as good, amazing, Roxas even mentioned how he'd never had such good spaghetti in his life, the meat was just as fantastic. Despite the food seeming to be a good thing to eat, it made a slight mess. Roxas somehow managed to get a dab of sauce on his cheek, and once in a while, he'd have to slurp softly, making Reno and Axel look at him. Roxas would have to remember never to order it again.

"Roxas." Reno chuckled, taking the red cloth off of the table and gently putting it to Roxas' cheek, wiping the sauce. It would have been much easier to clean it with his tongue, but seeing how Roxas was still getting used to this, and the restaurant was so 'professional', Reno went against it. Although the thought was tempting.

Under the cloth, pink appeared as Reno rubbed his cheek, pouting childishly and stopping his hands from placing anymore food in his mouth while he was being cleaned. "This isn't as easy as it looks to eat ya know?" he attempted to defend himself.

Axel smiled and shook his head. "Uh huh, sure." he chuckled while touching Roxas' hand in order to grab the fork and put a little bit of the spaghetti in his mouth. "Mmm!" Axel hummed, smiling at the shocked look Roxas gave him. "That's good."

Starring at his fork, Roxas knew it was silly, but him and Axel shared a indirect kiss, making him only blush more. Reno had already stopped wiping his cheek, although he wished he hadn't, it might have hid how flustered he was. Slowly, Roxas finished his plate, his eyes starring at the fork and his lips almost tingled at the thought of Axel just using it. Remarkable and stupid how much he thought about it.

As all of them finished their food, Axel, and Reno both paid for the food, not allowing Roxas to put even a cent into the meal because 'they enjoy spoiling him'. As they got ready to leave towards the car, Axel took the rest of the wine while sighing. "I hope you had a good time Roxas." Axel said with a light smile.

Nodding immediately, Roxas grinned widely as he hopped into the backseat of the car and put his seatbelt on. "It was perfect, the best date I'd ever been on. Thank you, you too Reno." Roxas managed to add while glancing at Reno who was sitting down in the front, alone this time.

Giving a small gesture and smirk, Reno turned the car on, putting on his own seatbelt. Making sure Axel did the same, he drove off towards the apartment, all three of them being completely full.

"You know, I think this was the best date for me too." Axel said with a casual shrug, not wanting to show all of his emotions. "I've been a handful of dates before, but I never really felt what I felt when I'm with you." he added in a very romantic way.

Reno tried to ignore his peer, although he glanced in the rear view mirror a few times and rolled his eyes. Why was he such a mooch? Reno would never know, but he hated it.

Not being aware of Reno's feelings, Roxas smiled shyly and once again twiddled his fingers while he spoke after Axel. "R-Really? I mean, I think it's the same for me with you both. It's almost like I can be myself around you two without worrying about how you might think of me." Roxas gently put his hand out, his eyes almost widened at his own action of holding Axel's hand. His body worked faster then his mind at the moment, he didn't have much control other then what he wanted. And right now, he wanted to be with both men, try it out no matter how scary it seemed.

Axel shook his head and smiled, holding the blondes hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the back of it with a honest grin. "Yes really, and don't worry about that, be as comfortable as you want around us."

"We got your back Rox." Reno finally spoke, although his tone threatening to Axel at how close he was. It wasn't fair in his eyes, although not many things are fair to Reno.

It wasn't long until the car stopped again in the back parking lot of the apartment. All three of the men were tired, and it was a good day, mostly because it was Friday, but also, the date was amazing. Despite not admitting it, Reno loved it, as well as Roxas and Axel.

Stepping out onto the pavement, Roxas walked hand in hand with Axel to the front, unlocking the door with his keys and heading upstairs to the door of their own apartment. Reno was close behind, starring at them like a hawk ready to swoop down and grab Roxas when given the chance.

"I had an amazing time you two, like I said, I really appreciate it." Roxas had to say while Axel opened the front door and walked in. In the process, Axel having to let go of Roxas' hand as he made his way to the kitchen to put the wine away.

"No problem Roxy, it was our honor." Axel said loud enough for him to hear.

"It was nice." Reno added just as he closed the door and walked in, yawning along the way.

Axel didn't waste much time as he entered the room and rolled his eyes from what Reno had said.

Nice? That was an understatement in his eyes, but it wasn't surprising to hear Reno think like that.  
>"I'd do it a thousand more times, as long as I'm spending time with you." Axel bowed and grasped Roxas' hand softly, kissing the back of it and grinning like an idiot from how frozen the blonde seemed. His small plan seemed to have worked.<p>

As a spectator, Roxas probably see's Axel as more of the romantic, while Reno is the stubborn, stuck up, and horny as hell red head. Axel didn't mind that position at all.

Even though he had just seemed to be unbothered by everything, Reno scowled when Axel acted so nicely, it wasn't like him. The sound of Haruko chirping wasn't helping the situation at all. Despite telling Axel he wasn't a fan of birds, they decided to get one for Roxas' sake, and now, he was regretting it.  
>Walking up to both men, and crossing his arms over his chest, Reno furrowed his eyebrows as he spoke, his tone merely tinged with annoyance. "Can we head to bed before the bird goes crazy, gets out of the cage, and ends up attacking us in our sleep!"<p>

Roxas turned his head and laughed with Axel at the stupid prospect. "Haruko wont hurt either of you, she isn't capable of it." Roxas spoke while taking a single step towards Reno who was grumbling under his breath about how, 'birds are always dangerous no matter what'.

Placing his right hand on top of Reno's head, Roxas smiled and ruffled his hair, admiring his tattoo's up close as the moment seemed to drag on for a short time. Both looked into each others eyes for a moment, and the act thankfully stopped Reno's agitated disposition.

"Thanks, for tonight Reno." Roxas whispered finally. For a short moment, his blue eyes redirected to Axel, although it was short lived when a strong hand reached under his jaw and turned his head so he was forced to look forward.  
>It was as though Roxas wasn't able to breath, his face was pink as always, but held a red tinge. His eyes were wide, as if a deer was frozen amidst headlights of a car. A steady, but broken breath escaped Roxas' lips when the taller male smiled mischievously.<p>

"No need to thank me, it was…." leaning down a bit more, Reno brushed his lips against Roxas' and made a sound similar to a purr as he finished the sentence, "…a pleasure." Reno allowed the diminutive space between them to disappear, ultimately joining their lips together in order to create a small, soft kiss that lasted only seconds, but felt like forever for all three men.

Out of them all, Axel seemed the most astounded, Roxas second, Reno, he wasn't even phased. Therefore, Roxas drew back first, putting his fingers to his own lips and blinking as if he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"R-Reno?" Roxas looked up into his eyes, his expression unreadable for a short moment which drew Reno to believe something could have went wrong. After a short moment though, Roxas smiled and giggled while hugging Reno and hiding his head against his shoulder. "I think I can give you both a shot." he admitted shyly. The words were barely audible for the redheads, but they got enough to understand.

"Wow, my lips are that persuasive? Nice." Reno said cockily.

Axel looked at Reno, glaring to be more specific. It wasn't 'fair' to him that he got to kiss him first. Besides, wasn't he straight? Or at least bisexual? Damn the bastard.  
>"How about me?" Axel asked rather childishly out of nowhere.<p>

Roxas removed himself from Reno and faced Axel, laughing lightly and looking rather innocently at Axel. "Oops, sorry Axe, forgive me?" he asked softly, so much so that he sounded like a child.

It was impossible for Axel to even think about holding a grudge against Roxas, so he mumbled a quick. "I forgive you." before loosening up and taking a breath.

"Good! Now, it's a good idea that we sleep well tonight, tomorrow we have some time to spend together. All three of us." Roxas spoke happily, like a girl getting ready to go to prom.  
>Before heading off, Roxas smiled wide and went closer to Axel, his body swaying as he whispered with a low giggle. "For the last time, thank you, for everything." he glanced back at the roses on the dining table before his eyes found red somewhere else. Smiling softly, Roxas put his hands gently against Axel's shoulders and had to go on the tips of his toes to tenderly press his lips to Axel's.<p>

The gentle action ceased Axel's breathing, his body almost acted as a statue, although he kissed back just as smoothly until it was over. Peeking his eyes open, his breath finally released from his body, exhaling while Roxas walked away with a blush on his face, and small wave.

"You alright man?" Reno chuckled, patting Axel's back and smirking as Roxas closed his door to his room, making both men snap out of their trance.

"I think so." Axel answered with a small smirk, shoving Reno playfully and walking to his own room with a shake of his head. "You owe me one now, I set this whole date up." Before letting Reno answer, Axel yawned and spoke rather loudly. "Night everyone!"

Reno rolled his eyes when Axel walked into his room, leaving him alone in the living room for a short moment. "Yeah right." Reno mumbled as he walked to the room next to the washroom, his room, and got ready for bed. Many thoughts were on his mind. Little did he know, all three of them stayed up, trying to contemplate their thoughts, wondering what all this would lead to.

**Finally finished! Not much to say other then I've been busy lately, but I am DONE!**  
><strong>The next chapter will only be posted on AdultFanFiction, it consists of the flashback with Axel and Reno (which was vaguely brought up in the last chapter, and this one) I can't wait to type it, it will be short, but sweet ;) <strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoyed! *Hearts*<strong>  
><strong>(The song Axel was singing in the beginning is not mine! It was by 'Kings of Leon' and is called "Sex on Fire". :3 )<strong>


	8. Sunrise

**I'm not sure if anyone that reads on this site goes to my other page (on AdultFanFiction) if so, some may know I posted a bonus chapter on there with Axel and Reno, the chapter being named 'FlashBack'. It doesn't fully effect the story at all (other then some slight teasing about it from Axel), although if anyone likes reading Reno and Axel having drunken oral sex, you can read it (link to my story on AFF on my front page/bio)**

**Aside from that, I can't thank everyone enough for the views, favourites, subscriptions, follows, and reviews, much appreciated, and I love you all for it! 8'D**

**Now let's start this shall we!**

**-**

**Sunrise**

Saturdays are the definition of sleeping in and partying, a day where there aren't any limits to having fun, and being lazy. On this particular Saturday though, there seemed to be a slight change.

The alarm clock nestled next to the unlit lamp beeped loudly in Axel's ear, resulting in an aggravated sigh, with the addition of his hand hitting the snooze button aggressively. One single green eye peeked open to look over at the time, reading it with blurry vision.

3:50 a.m.

Another sound of agitation left Axel as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and attempting to stay awake for at least another hour. Giving himself a little time to adjust, Axel kept himself seated at the side of his bed, his eyes slowly drifting to the single rose he kept from yesterday morning. Just the simple memory made him smile and think back to last night before having to slowly stand up to put jogging pants on in order to head to Reno's room.

Soft snores slipped past Reno's lips as he slept. The curtain in his room was closed enough to make the area surrounding him pitch black, the only thing emitting light was a similar alarm clock Axel had in his room. Axel slowly crept in, his eyes not able to adjust to the darkness due to the insignificant amount of illumination in the room around him.

"Shit…Reno!" Axel called out while feeling around and heading straight ahead for his bed.

Reno shuffled slightly, rolling to his right side and griping his blankets in order to put them over his head and grumble at the invader attempting to end his slumber.

Taking a few steps closer, and feeling something soft, Axel spoke with a hushed tone. "Psst! Hey asshole!"

The room was quiet, snoring stopping, and the sound of breathing was simply heard until a very pissed of voice spoke.  
>"Why the fuck are you waking me up at four in the morning?" Reno grumbled under his blankets.<p>

Without much hesitation, Axel patted the spot his hand was on and smiled in achievement. "I wanted to show you and Roxas something, it won't take long, you can sleep after." he proclaimed happily.

Groaning in sheer irritation, Reno slapped Axel's hand away while standing up and turning his lamp on. His eyes squinted right away from the light as he looked up at Axel with a glare. "Fine but you don't have to touch my ass to wake me you pervert." he spoke while standing up groggily.

"Wait wh- oh shit." Axel drew his hand back and inspected it as if he just contracted a disease before his eyes followed Reno. "How about you wake up Rox?"

Reno scoffed with a chuckle. "Yeah right, I don't wanna be murdered today." he replied while walking to the washroom in his boxers to rinse out his mouth with mouthwash. Just in case.

It was worth a try

. Axel sighed in defeat while walking to the room next to his, cautiously opening the door and stepping in, fearing that if he even took a breath, the innocent looking blonde would attack when given the chance.  
>"R-Roxas…" Axel whispered, looking over at the yellow budgie and praying it didn't freak out as Axel got closer. Thankfully, Roxas had a small nightlight in his room. After discussing his fear of the dark with both Axel and Reno, they decided to get him one that was in the shape of a sun and glowed red, yellow and orange.<p>

Getting a little closer, Axel reached out his hand, debating on whether he should do it or not, until he reacted before thinking. Very softly, Axel put his hand on Roxas' head, touching the soft blonde strands and trying not to bask in the moment as he knew it wouldn't last long.

"Roxas, come on wake up." Axel whispered one more time before lightly shaking him in an effort to wake him. In an instant, the beautiful sleeping blonde opened his blue eyes, looking more feral and pissed of then cheerful.

"Axel? What time is it?" Roxas asked while looking around in confusion and annoyance, still feeling incredibly tired due to his small amount of sleep. Just because his boyfriend is waking him up, didn't mean he'd be cheerful about it.

Axel hesitated to answer that. Roxas didn' know the time yet, so he wasn't that upset. But if he were to tell him it was nearly four o'clock in the morning, he knew Roxas might kill him.  
>"Morning to you too. Listen, you don't have to stay awake, I just wanted to show you and Reno something…" Axel cleared his throat and looked to the other side of the room while mumbling. "It's four."<p>

Roxas raised a questionable eyebrow and then furrowed them both. "Four in the afternoon?" he asked while sitting up straight and rubbing his eyes.

He wished. Axel looked down at Roxas and shook his head before speaking even softer. So much that his voice was barely audible. "No, morning."

Instantly, Roxas widened his eyes, and then glared deeply at the red head while laying back down and putting his blankets back overtop of him. "No way, I'm going back to sleep." he grumbled in agitating while attempting to sleep once more.

"But Roxas! Both of your boyfriends are waiting, you don't wanna make us wait now do you?" Axel nearly purred the words while wrapping his arms around Roxas and smiling. "Please!"  
>Beside the bed, Haruko started to chirp from the sudden light streaming into the room caused by the illumination in the hallway seeping through the crack in the partially opened door. That only made it easier for Axel to keep Roxas awake.<p>

"Axel I'm going to kill you when I'm up." Roxas muttered while sitting again and glaring at Axel as he slipped out of bed and put on his little yellow duckling slippers. His eyes were barely open, his hair was ruffled and messy, and his body was slightly hunched over from being so tired.

Standing up and walking to the blonde, Axel chuckled and kissed the top of Roxas' head. "Have I ever told you, your very cute in the morning despite being so bitchy."

"I'm not bitchy!" Roxas snapped while blushing at the tender kiss planted on his head. "So, what do you wanna show us hm? We need sleep Axel, it's a weekend for a reason." he complained while yawning.

Axel gripped Roxas' hand and smiled. "It's on the balcony, come on."

Walking into the living room, Axel looked over at Reno who was sleeping on the couch, making himsigh loudly and hit him across the head.

Axel spoke with agitation in his voice. "Wake up dickhead, I wanna show you two something." he said while hurriedly going to the back door and sliding it open to expose the small balcony.

Before it was too late, Axel sat Roxas down on lawn chair, putting two others on either side to make sure Roxas was right in the middle of them both. "Okay, look…" Axel whispered while sitting.  
>Pointing his index finger out, Axel showed the slowly growing sun that was gradually appearing out from the tree's and houses nearby. The sky was pink, orange, and yellow, a beautiful shade that was picture perfect.<p>

"See, it's a sunrise. I could only show you at four, sorry." Axel said while scratching the back of his head and smiling.

Reno sat down as well, looking rather pissed from Axel's slap, although his eyes did focus on the sunrise in front of them. It was pretty damn memorizing, not to mention romantic.

"How very girly of you Axel." Reno said with a low chuckle.

"Shut up!" Axel retorted while looking at Roxas and frowning. "He's sleeping." he mumbled.  
>The blonde was nestled against his chair, hair messy, lips parted, and his breathing deep and even.<p>

"Shit, I planned this for a while now…" Axel sighed, leaning back and admiring the view despite Roxas being asleep. Even though he might be knocked out, he'd remember this moment...right?

Reno rolled his eyes, looking at the rising sun as he chuckled. "Dude you should have made it the sunset, not sunrise. You know Roxy doesn't like waking up early."

Axel scoffed and glared over at Reno. "I know that asshole, it just seemed more…romantic."

"Oh sounds so lovey now. When did you have a heart?" Reno asked playfully.

"Oh fuck you."

"You wish." Reno finished before looking at Roxas, seeing him stir slightly. "Your waking him up porcupine." he whispered back to Axel.

Not appreciating having all the blame on him, Axel furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at Roxas, gently putting a hand in his blonde hair and running his fingers through it. "Trust me, it takes a lot to wake him up." he mumbled without moving his gaze from Roxas.

Reno looked from either male before shaking his head and looking back at the sun. It was almost showing entirely, a small mixture of lights still in the sky. "Too bad he's missing out, this is beautiful." Reno admitted under his breath while leaning back and sighing.

Axel frowned very lightly. He really wanted this to work out, but it was too good to be true. "I'm heading back inside, we should sleep, how about you bring Roxas in? Your stronger." he muttered the last part with a pout as he got up and walked inside the house.

Reno smiled and sat up as well. "No problem." he breathed, not minding at all if he had to hold Roxas. Anytime he had the chance to be with him physically, even in an innocent way, he'd do it no problem.

Axel made his way to his room while taking a deep breath. He had good intentions, really, but of course it wouldn't work out perfectly like it did in his mind. After a wonderful date and a single kiss, it wasn't like this relationship was going to work out so casually.  
>"Damn I'm such an idiot." he sighed while sitting on his bed and putting his hands in his hair, his head tilted down as he closed his eyes and breathed. <em>Next time <em>he thought.

"Axel?" A tired small whisper came from the door, making Axel look up instantly from the familiar voice. Axel's heart almost stopped as he looked over at Roxas who was in his little ducky slippers with his hair all disheveled and his blue pajamas all messy. Roxas for a moment looked so innocent and vulnerable, like a child would if he woke up in the middle of the night because of a bad dream.

"Rox? What's wrong? I thought you were sleeping." Axel whispered while slowly standing up and walking over to him.

Roxas rubbed his eyes and looked up into Axel's green gaze with a light smile. "Yeah, but that would mean I'd miss the sunrise.." he smiled and hugged Axel's thin waist tightly. "I got to see it before it rose fully, it was beautiful…thanks Axe." Roxas yawned once more, nuzzling his head against Axel's chest and sighing.  
>"Would you mind…if I slept next to you tonight?" Roxas asked while looking up into Axel's eyes again and smiling. "As long as you aren't naked of course." he giggled.<p>

For a moment, Axel thought he might be dreaming. A moment ago, he was disappointed., now, he feels like the luckiest man in the world.

"I'll make sure to leave on my pants." he replied with his own soft laugh before leaning down and capturing Roxas' lips with his own, nothing more then just a simple peck before drifting apart with a deep exhale.  
>"What did Reno say about this?" Axel asked softly while furrowing his eyebrows.<p>

Roxas was flustered as he walked to Axel's bed and sat down with another yawn, trying his best to keep himself awake. "Reno said as long as I can sleep with him tomorrow night, he's fine with it." Roxas let out a little laugh before laying down and looking over at Axel. "You coming? Cause I'm not going to last much longer, I'm tired." he smiled.

Not giving that a second thought, Axel grinned wide while going to his bed and laying down, leaving his pants on, just for Roxas. As he held the blankets close to his body, he made sure Roxas was covered up before putting one arm around him and allowing Roxas to nuzzle his head against the crook of his neck. "Goodnight. I promise I won't wake up early again." Axel whispered playfully.

"Promise?" Roxas whispered with his eyes closed.

"I promise." Axel answered softly before leaning his head atop of Roxas' and closing his eyes as both fell asleep side by side.

**This is shorter then I wanted it to be, but it's still a chapter! This is where the drabbles are starting, where I put random events occurring a day or more later, or even a few weeks later. I will keep the storyline alive though no matter what, and hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**I anticipate to write again soon, and thanks for reading ;D**


	9. Cupcakes

**I have a lot to say, so I hope I don't ramble on too much :P**

**It's been WAY too long since I posted last, and I hope to never have a break this long again although depending on the circumstances, it MAY happen. Next month I'll be living at my sisters for a month, so I won't get much done, although I'm going to try as hard as I can!**

**I would also LOVE to point out three artists on DeviantArt that does amazing AxelxRoxasxReno artwork that actually got me into writing this story in the first place! Their names are;**

**Nijuuni, Atomic-Clover, and michele-bellx. Trust me, they are WORTH looking at if you like any of the three together, or even separately.**

**On another note, I wanted to give personal thanks to some people in particular (although I do appreciate EVERY single review and PM I receive since I don't have a lot at the moment) if you for some reason don't want me making a personal shout-out, let me know and I'll edit it out :3**

**lizzie-nicole14 = I got your review literally hours before I posted, BUT it helped so much. I pay attention to any tips given to me, and yours stood out positively. I'll be adding chapters with 'alone time' so that everyone has a fair amount of time together. Also, it'll be more and more obvious that Reno and Axel grow closer after they spend more time together (since right now their in it mostly for Roxas, but soon enough they'll start liking each other as well). This chapter has a little AxelxReno moment thankfully ;) !**  
><strong>Your review got me thinking in a good way, I appreciated it!<strong>

**And a major thank you to RoxyCatMeow for the PM. It literally THREW me back into the mood of writing, and last week I had only three pages done within a month. After her message, I was so inspired I started typing away and I typed out seven more pages in just a few days!**

**THAT was my rant of the day, I hope your still alive after reading it all 8D and now, finally, enjoy a chapter that I think is slowly getting more interesting between the relationship. Enjoy! *Zips lips***

**Cupcakes**

Waking up next to Axel was a pretty horrifying experience for Roxas. It wasn't all that bad until he felt something against his thigh that he had never felt before. Thinking back to it, Roxas shivered and cursed under his breath at the man for not 'keeping his distance', despite that being difficult to control while sleeping.

Roxas sighed, drinking a little more of his tea and grumbling in annoyance while walking to the couch and sitting down. Surprisingly, he woke up first, although Axel was awake as well, currently in the washroom taking a much needed cold shower.

While turning the television on and flicking through the channels, Roxas wrinkles up his nose when seeing a commercial about 'female hygienic products'. Turning to another channel instantly, Roxas widened his eyes and leaned in a little more as a television show he loved came up onto the screen. _90210._

The drama, the romance, the sexual tension. All of it made Roxas giddy for more, although he just wished there were a few more homosexual couples, it would be better if there were more in general television programs.

For a moment, Roxas swore he heard Axel moaning. "Oh great." he scowled sarcastically, knowing exactly what was going on in the washroom nearby. Turning up the volume in hopes that it would muffle out the sounds, Roxas leaned back onto the couch and watched the television. At the moment, a couple was fighting over an alleged 'cheating' situation that was pretty damn cliché.

"Yo! Morning baby." Reno walked in rather obnoxiously with a cocky smile on his face.

Heading straight towards Roxas, Reno leaned down to kiss him although stopped when he drew back. "Something wrong? I brushed my teeth…" Reno mumbled while checking his breath.

Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, it's not that…just you two think you can kiss me all the time, we just started dating." he said while curling up into a ball and looking back at the television like a girl watching her favourite soap opera.

Reno creased his brow, looking over at the television and then back to Roxas. "I know but…we've liked you for so long, it almost feels like we've been with you longer, ya know? Plus, I know you like our kisses." Reno chuckled while kissing the crook of Roxas' neck.

Letting out a small, shaky breath Roxas closed his eyes and blushed when he felt Reno's lips caressing his adams-apple. "Baka, this is all new to me." he tried speaking without his words coming out unevenly, but his attempt failed.

"Oh come on. Moving a little fast never hurt anyone." Reno retorted while biting a pressure point on Roxas' neck, smirking when he heard the blonde gasp in surprise.

Not wanting to 'give into' any temptation, Roxas hesitantly moved away from Reno and curled up at the other side of the couch. His blue gaze refocused onto the TV once again despite his face being bright pink.  
>Reno sighed and rolled his eyes, going towards the small kitchen and taking out a mug to make himself some coffee. "Sexy but stubborn." he mumbled under his breath.<p>

Axel walked into the living room a moment later, his eyes mostly focusing in on Roxas although he glanced at Reno when he smelt coffee beans. "Make me a cup of tea will ya?" he called out while plopping down on the other side of the couch opposite to Roxas, and looking at the television in order to see what was on.

Roxas glanced over at Axel, his face flushed and his body attempting to stay as far away as him as possible.

It was his stare that made Axel rather uneasy, so the redhead looked over at Roxas and exhaled."You still freaked huh? Sorry about that, it was an honest accident." Axel apologized, not liking the space separating them.

Knowing what Axel meant, due to it personally happening…very recently, Roxas looked back at the TV and stuttered while talking. "I-I know, it's not your fault. It's just that never f-felt a guy…" he stopped while starring at the ground shyly.

"Excited? Hard? Horny?" Reno called out, not helping the situation at all.

Roxas glared back over the couch at Reno before speaking once more. "Yes. I'm just…not used to it." he whispered timidly.

Raising an eyebrow and smiling, Axel looked back at the television and snickered while speaking. "Well your going to get used to it over time. Slowly but surely."

Roxas replayed that line in his head over and over again until he caught on and felt his body heat up. 'Get used to it?' he couldn't imagine that; although he knew over time two boyfriends would have needs that had to be taken care of. Most of those being sexual.

Groaning in defeat, Roxas placed his hands over his face and grumbled a few inaudible words before speaking more clearly. "Do I still have to sleep next to you tonight Reno?" Roxas nearly complained.

Not appreciating Roxas' tone, Reno furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? I almost had a fight with you last night when you asked to sleep with that asshole," Reno pointed a spoon at Axel before continuing, "and you promised you would!" Reno went from sounding angry, to childish.

Axel sat up straighter on the couch and looked back at Reno with a confused look on his face. "I thought Roxas said you were fine with it?" he asked with a dumbfounded expression.

Both men looked at Roxas who was hiding his face with one of the pillows from the couch.  
>Clearing his throat and peeking at them both, the blonde spoke softly with a shy voice. "I might have under exaggerated." Roxas garbled to Axel.<p>

"Well that just makes a little more sense." Axel whispered while blinking considerably.

Roxas felt the atmosphere shift to a slightly more quiet, and uncomfortable one. He knew Axel and Reno wouldn't do anything to lift it up, so Roxas took action into his own hands.  
>"Do we have everything to make cupcakes?" Roxas looked over at Axel, who was starring boringly at the television, waiting for <em>90210<em> to finish. When he looked at Reno, he saw the man drinking his coffee casually.

"Cupcakes? You bought some things for it a few days ago. Why you asking?" Reno bemused.

"I thought we could make some together." Roxas spoke happily while getting up off the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

"All three of us?" Axel sighed.

"Yes! All of us." Roxas replied confidently while going on his tippy toes and gripping a bag of flour in a high cupboard. As he placed the bag onto the counter, Roxas looked back at Reno and Axel before glowering. "Come on! Stop sitting on your ass, and come help me."

Reno, being the closest, took a few steps towards Roxas and took a deep breath. "Alright what do we need?" he asked contently.

Being a little more reluctant, Axel hesitated before standing up, turning off the TV, and heading towards the two men with unreadable expression.

"Sugar, baking powder, salt, eggs, butter, milk, and vanilla extract." Roxas exclaimed hurriedly while getting bowls and spoons out, placing them onto the counter, and making sure he had a few measuring cups as well.

Reno and Axel tried their best to take out every ingredient Roxas asked for, but they were utterly confused with his directions.

"I got the eggs!"

"I already have seven ya dumbass."

"Then put em back fucker!"

Roxas had to inhale, and then exhale deeply. Both endued stress upon him even if it wasn't direct. It would be hard getting used to.  
>"Please you two." he nearly whined. When neither of them listened, he gritted his teeth and grabbed a few eggs from both, putting them back into the fridge and putting his hands up in the air.<br>"There see, now you both contributed towards giving me eggs. Happy now?"

Axel furrowed his eyebrows and was about to complain before stopping himself. "Okay, just keep in mind, I'm not good at baking."

"Don't think I'm good at it either. I haven't baked in my life." Reno added while leaning against the counter and looking at Roxas curiously. "So, what first?"

Accepting their replies, for now, Roxas walked towards the oven in order to pre-heat it, and then bend down to grab liners for the cupcakes located under the counter. "We have to make the batter first." Roxas stated casually.

Both Reno and Axel had a nice, long look at Roxas' ass while he bent down, keeping their eyes unmoving while speaking.  
>"Just tell us what to do." Reno spoke while walking towards the ingredients. He was tempted to smack his boyfriends very tempting behind in the process; but went against it.<p>

"Put everything in the bowl, except the eggs, and then slowly mix it with a electric beater. When your done that, put in the egg whites." Roxas stated strongly.  
>Finally getting the liners, Roxas took some, and placed each individual liner in it's own mold that would be placed in the oven whenever the batter was ready. By the looks of it, it might take all day if those buffoons keep up the slow pace.<p>

Trying to follow instructions, Reno grabbed the flour and using a measuring cup in order to make sure there was a perfect amount of each. "Okay, two cups of flour…" he mumbled while looking at a recipe that was attached to the fridge.  
>Roxas had an unnatural love for sweets. A few recipes littered the side of the fridge that the blonde knew by heart from making them so much.<p>

In the meantime, Axel went to get the three tablespoons of baking powder. He was never good with math so this particular task was simple, but irritating.

"Hey Rox? Have I told you that I might be changing my job?" Axel asked.

Turning his head around, Roxas went wide eyed, as well as Reno from the new information. "What job are you switching to exactly?" Roxas asked while washing his hands and going to the bowl in order to help the men out.

"Firefighter. I've wanted to be one since I was a child and I have good experience. Although I'm staying away from big fires and heroic tasks. I'll be a rookie after all." Axel explained with a cocky smirk.

Reno placed his hands on his hips, unimpressed at this unknown information. He spoke with a very tangible tone. "What about your current job Sherlock?"

"I'm quitting! It isn't as fun after a year…people can be assholes." he grumbled. Placing the baking powder into the bowl, Axel took the time to look at Roxas inquiringly. "What do you think about it?"

Roxas truthfully had mixed emotions. Being a firefighter is a career path he can easily see Axel in. His kind hearted personality, and odd pyrotechnic interest matched the job perfectly. The only problem was the risk involved.  
>Instead of holding in his concern, Roxas told Axel what was on his mind with a soft voice. "I think it's amazing, but…I don't want to see you get hurt." he faltered into a whisper.<p>

Taking a step towards Roxas, Axel paused when he was standing directly in front of him. Lowering his head subtly and gently placing a hand under his chin in order to look into Roxas' amazing blue eyes. Axel smirked before genuinely whispering. "I'll be fine Roxas. The worst part will be my hair being ruined by the helmet. That's gonna be a bitch." he chuckled.

Roxas looked up into Axel's emerald eyes and smiled sweetly with an added giggle from his choice of words. It relaxed him immediately. Axel was always good at soothing him in every situation."That's unfortunate, I love your hair." Roxas murmured as he reached his hand up to gently play with the red spikes. Seeing his boyfriend smile in reply to his comment made Roxas laugh under his breath before leaning up and struggling to reach Axel's lips with his own.

Noticing the blondes adorable attempt at trying to give him a kiss unexpectedly, Axel stifled another chuckle before leaning down to capture Roxas' lips with his own. Keeping a hand on Roxas' thin jawline, Axel allowed the space between their bodies to vanish. Unfortunately for Axel, leaning over made it impossible to keep himself perfectly pressed against Roxas.  
>For now, he was happy that he was even sharing a kiss with Roxas. The way the blonde's lips moved with his undoubtedly made his body swathe in goose bumps, and a soft hum escape his parted lips.<p>

Placing a hand against Roxas' lower back, Axel pressed him a little closer, happy to hear his boyfriend react with a shaky moan.

Feeling his temperature rise, Roxas knew it was about time for the kiss to stop. It was progressing from romantic, to rather...erotic. And it wouldn't be a problem if the oven wasn't on, and Reno was unquestionably waiting for the slow make out session to stop.

Allowing a few more seconds to pass, Roxas slowed it down before stopping completely with shortened breath. His eyes flickered open and switched to the other redhead who seemed rather casual despite what had just happened. "S-Sorry about that Reno."

Shrugging his shoulders and turning to face the bowl, Reno kept his cool despite wanting to kiss Roxas just as badly. Instead, he watched them, strangely feeling turned on from Roxas looking so hot kissing another man. If it wasn't Axel's lips that were pressed to his boyfriends, they'd be knocked out cold within a matter of seconds. But Axel was different.  
>"Let's just get back to baking, the ovens ready." he finally stated without a tinge of jealousy or rage.<p>

Axel licked his lips whilst taking his hands off of Roxas with much hesitation. That kiss would last him another few days until his hunger for Roxas grew, repeating the process all over again. Although the kiss was better then nothing. For now.

Instantly nodding with a prominent blush , Roxas cleared his throat while attending the bowl nearby. Measuring out the milk, vanilla, butter, and whatever else was missing. By the time it was all mixed, Roxas was happy the contents were ready to be beaten. It was always fun to do since him and his sister, Namine, baked together as kids. It always brought back memories.

"Axel, you get the electric beater and mix this. Carefully." Roxas stated while turning around. "Reno, you wouldn't mind helping him pour the batter afterwards right?"

Looking into Roxas' eyes made it impossible to say 'no'. Sighing in defeat and standing aside Axel, Reno smirked subtly over at the blonde before answering him. "Anything for you Rox."

Grinning in excitement, Roxas walked between both men to kiss either of their cheeks and then proceeded to the fridge. "Great! Now make sure it's not on full speed or you'll make a mess." he muttered.  
>Grabbing a little bit of milk, Roxas sipped from the carton as he amusingly watched two grown men bake.<p>

Meanwhile, Axel was trying to figure out how to turn the electronic beater on, which he had never used before. "Okay, this right?" he asked Reno questionably.

"Don't ask me."

"I just did! Come on, you think this is the power button?" Axel whispered as he pointed to the dial along the side.

"It says 'power' right next to it dumbass." Reno chuckled.

Grumbling under his breath, Axel switched it to the lowest setting. Thankfully he was smart enough to place it into the bowl beforehand, so there wasn't a mess, well not yet at least.  
>"Smells good Roxy." Axel said happily from the aroma of vanilla mixed in with all the other ingredients. It was always a rare opportunity to bake in his household as a child since his father wasn't the biggest baker. This opportunity was fun to him because of that.<p>

Reno on the other hand wasn't a fan of cooking in any way. He's never had a knack for it, plus he would usually make his ex's cook. To make it fair, he cleaned up afterwards.

Regrettably, it was impossible to get out of the current situation, although with Roxas, it was at least bearable.

While shortly daydreaming, Reno didn't notice Axel speaking to him at all until some batter came up to hit him in the face.

Allowing a short moment of silence to go by, Reno closed his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw. "What the fuck." he grumbled in wrath towards Axel.

Both Roxas and Axel stiffened despite wanting to laugh their asses off. It was kind of cute how Axel and Reno had a bit of batter on their faces, and since it wasn't a lot, there shouldn't be much fuss. Before Reno murdered Axel, Roxas walked to the angry man and giggled under his breath.

"It was an accident. Don't be upset Reno."

The redhead glared at his counterpart without even glancing down at Roxas. "I swear, if you did that on purpose Axel…" Reno cut off while wiping the side of his face and grumbling.

"Come on! Don't be so negative." Roxas whispered while timidly leaning up and standing in his tippy toes in order to lick the underside of Reno's jaw and get some of the batter off with his tongue. The taste of it was phenomenal, only making it harder for Roxas to stop. So instead, he simply giggled and went to his cheek to kiss and lick there.

"R-Roxas, what are yo-"

"Shhhh." Roxas hushed Reno while attending to his other cheek and smiling like a maniac from the sudden shift in his partners attitude. It was obvious Reno wasn't feeling anger. His tone of voice and also tense posture subdued greatly from a few seconds ago.

By the time Roxas got to Reno's lips, there was barely anything left, but that was most likely a good thing. The look in those aqua-green eyes were implying a steady rise in lust, and Roxas wasn't sure if he was going to be able to take care of that burning desire that Reno yearned for.

"Still mad?" The blonde asked while pecking Reno's lips to take off the rest of the creamy goodness. Not far away, Axel stifled a chuckle from Reno's reaction to the sudden actions of Roxas.

"No." he answered plainly while kissing Roxas again but not prolonging it anymore then it had to be. "You're a tease, I hope you know that." Reno added with a dim smile.

Returning the heels of his feet to the ground, and turning to put some of the batter into their designated molds, Roxas felt his face heat up despite the smile on his face. "I have to have a little fun, plus I'd rather you act like this instead of beating up Axel."

"Hm, I guess…" Reno trailed off, still looking rather bemused.

Standing along side Roxas, Axel helped pour while looking at both men and sighing considerably with a smile. "I guess it's only fair since we kissed, but I'm jealous." Axel spoke while placing his right hand over his heart playfully.

Roxas laughed meekly and said a soft 'aww' while placing the cupcakes into the oven and setting a nearby timer on for around twenty minutes. "Your going to have to get used to it Axel, especially after deciding to get into this relationship."

"Damn, I guess so." he replied lightheartedly.

Now that the cupcakes were baking inside of the oven, there was a large amount of time to waste before they were even edible. The possibly of what to do were endless, although Roxas was still kind of stuck onto the subject of Axel's new occupation. It didn't take him long before he had to speak up about it.

"So, did you go to college in order to even register for the job?" the small blonde asked curiously with bold yellow eyelashes that only seemed to make Roxas look increasingly innocent.

Axel looked away from the oven in order to peer over at the pair of blue eyes gazing at him. With a nod of his head, Axel looked at Reno before eyeing Roxas again. "I took courses, had to learn CPR, needed a little experience, but I'm naturally ready for the job. I just have to muscle up a bit more."  
>As Axel ended his sentence, he rubbed his abdomen and smirked. "Although that should be easy since Reno will have a new workout buddy."<p>

Reno grimaced at the knowledge that Axel would be attending his daily routines and possibly even follow him to the gym. The thought wasn't revolting, but it wasn't appealing either. Instead of saying anything, Reno stayed quiet and looked at the timer as it ticked.

Laughing lightly from Reno's expression, Axel grinned in victory while looking back at Roxas and cocking an eyebrow. "What do you think about that? Me gaining some more muscle?"

"Well.." Roxas looked at Axel and frowned. He was undoubtedly thin, his waist pretty damn petite for his size, although Roxas has seen Axel walking around shirtless and knows he has abs. They were faint, but they were there. Instead of being excited about his boyfriend gaining a stronger physique, Roxas looked a little hesitant.

"I think your body is perfect already." Roxas said simply while shrugging. His comment was cliché, but true.

"But it can be better." Reno finally cut in.

"Shut up! Just cause your body is perfect doesn't mean you can say that." Axel attempted to keep his voice down so that only Reno was able to hear his words, although Roxas heard the whole thing.

"Both of you are perfect, just don't fight." Roxas tried helping but it didn't work, unsurprisingly.

Reno smirked the whole time he spoke. "Your complimenting me now hunny? I'm flattered."

"Oh shut up, don't be so full of yourself Reno!"

"You cant blame me, you said it yourself, I'm perfect."

"You could at least be a little nicer to me, seeing how I'm so generous towards you.

"I'll pass." Reno played around a little with Axel until the man walked away.

"I'm taking another shower." Axel said quickly before walking into the bathroom. Instantly the sound of water running through the pipes signified that the shower was on.

"Reno." Roxas sighed, rubbing his temples and looking up at the man with an expression that can be summed up in one word. Disappointed.

"You know he really wants this job, I can tell. And I really believe that you and him are both…" Roxas took a short pause before speaking shyly. "…very attractive, but when you bicker it's more annoying than appealing for obvious reasons." Taking a breath, Roxas sighed and shook his head before resuming. "What I'm trying to say is, you two have to try and get along, if not…I can't see us working. It's just too disruptive."

Reno had his jaw clenched the whole time, mostly in anger with himself from purposely teasing Axel. In the back of his mind, he knew if Roxas broke up with them both, or had to choose to be with just one, he'd surely choose Axel. It was just the way they were together. Axel was the romantic, friendly, and cheerful type, while he was just a perverted annoying ass. Shit.

"Sorry." Reno finally mumbled in reply before crossing his arms and looking over at the window while taking a deep breath. "I guess I'm trying to get used to it all." he mumbled.

Roxas couldn't be upset at either male since he truly cared for both in different, and similar ways. Instead of thinking about it, Roxas spoke to Reno even though he wasn't looking at him at the moment.

"Reno, I'm not in this relationship only for Axel if that's what you think, you have to know that." Roxas placed a hand onto his boyfriends arm that was tightly crossed over his chest and wasn't surprised he still didn't move. "I care for you both. Yes, you're an ass sometimes, but I really do like you." Roxas drifted off into a whisper, the blue in his eyes seeming to be desperate. "You've never been in relationship with another guy so….that's probably hard too." he said even softer.

Reno took a deep breath and finally turned his head just enough to look at Roxas in the corner of his eye. He wasn't upset with Roxas, just himself, but it was soothing to hear that this relationship wasn't one-sided "A little difficult, but I'll manage." Reno garbled.

At that, Roxas sighed in relief and smiled sweetly before having to move a bit to get to Reno's jaw, kissing it softly since it was the highest he could reach. "Thanks Reno! But you have to do one thing for me." he added contently.

Reno grinned, following it up by an exhale, and then speaking once again. "What is it?" he asked.

"Apologize to Axel for me. Please! I know you two don't always get along but do it for me." Roxas spoke with a pleading tone in his voice.

Reno looked rather doubtful, but nodded anyways.

"Also.." Roxas started while twiddling his fingers and looked away as he spoke. "I want you and Axel to go out to the gym after work and have time alone. I'd like if you two had time together without me, and try not to fight. Please! Even if you two are in this for me, you…kind of inevitably end up being with each other in some way as well."

Before Reno was able to go against Roxas' words, he stopped himself and took a deep breath at the realization of his words. "Your right.." Reno mumbled despite wanting to deny that Roxas was indeed right. In a sense, him and Axel were together just as much as he was with Roxas. He'd have to get along with them both. "Alright, I'll try." he replied quietly while shaking his head.

"Your awesome!" Roxas exclaimed before giving Reno a tight hug and then moving away in order to clasp his hands together. "Oh you have to tell me everything." he giggled while looking at the timer and seeing ten minutes were left.

"Allow me to check on my birdy while you say sorry." Roxas added while smiling and walking towards his room without allowing Reno to speak another word.

Standing in his own sorrow, Reno watched the blonde leave happily while he was standing in the kitchen, waiting for Axel. It wasn't in his character to apologize to anyone, but if it pleased Roxas, he'd do it.

The timer for the oven ticked every second, making Reno rather anxious. His hands were pressed into fists and his jaw tightly clenched while his foot tapped against the tiled floor. Before he could even think about going to his room, Reno stopped when Axel left the washroom, wearing only boxers with constellations scattered along the fabric.

"Axe! I gotta talk to you." Reno called out before his housemate could get to his room. As Axel walked over, it was obvious he was attempting to hide his body. He had never been a self conscious person, but Axel was never really cocky about it either.

He looked around the room, noticing the unknown presence of Roxas before finally speaking without looking at his peer. "Yeah?" he asked.

Scratching the back of his head, Reno looked up in an attempt to gaze into Axel's eyes, although he noticed that he wasn't looking at him, instead, Axel's eyes focused on the nearby fridge. Reno took in another deeply needed breath before talking. "I wanted to say…sorry. You know I'm a douchebag sometimes, and I deserve a little backtalk, or even a slap in the face. So if you want to…go ahead."

Axel finally looked up, his eyebrows drawing together as he grimaced. "I'm not going to hit you Reno." he said with a faint smirk.

Even if he might have deserved a slap or two, Reno was relieved to hear that his face wasn't going to be injured today. Instead, Reno had a moment to smile ever so slightly as well and then look down at Axel's torso and arms, admiring the slightly toned muscles and humming under his breath before speaking. "I was wrong, and Roxas was right. Your body is perfect." Reno muttered. Without thinking, he placed his fingertips gently against Axel's abs, barely feeling them, but they were there. It had been the first time Reno has ever touched Axel like this, but neither of them were drawing back.

"Tomorrow I'd like if you came to the gym with me. I can teach you a few things that can build in your abdominal muscles, as well as your arms." Reno spoke lowly but managed to keep his tone casual. Even if Roxas asked him to do this, Reno was genuinely wanting Axel to join him now. He wanted this relationship to work.

Axel hadn't realized his heart was beating a little faster from the simple touch of Reno's fingers against his abdomen. It was such a simple action, but the gentleness made his skin sprawl with a large number of goosebumps. "You sure you wouldn't mind?" Axel asked with a faint furrow of his eyebrows.

"Nah, a little company can't hurt." Reno smiled before taking his hand away and looking at the timer with a raise of his eyebrow.

Walking towards the oven, Axel looked back at Reno before seeing that the timer was about to go off. Instead of waiting, he opened the oven and took out the cupcakes with an oven-mitt and placed it onto the stove. They smelled amazing, and the grumble of his stomach was enough to make Axel want to take a bite of the steaming cupcakes, but he stopped himself. He'd wait for Roxas before diving in.

Coincidentally, Roxas walked slowly into the kitchen while eyeing both men, a curious look on his face the whole time that showed the obvious indication of wanting to know what happened.

"We're working out together tomorrow…we're good." Reno spoke while ruffling Axel's wet hair and smiling when his housemate swatted at him and stifled a laugh.

A huge weight lifted off of Roxas' shoulders when he saw them getting along. He hated seeing Axel and Reno argue, so acknowledging that they were working things out was liberating.

The bell of the timer went off, but Roxas noticed the cupcakes cooling off already which caused the smaller male to walk over and sigh from the scent.

"Smells good doesn't it?" Axel asked while walking over and smirking.

Roxas nodded and carefully took one out, looking at either man and putting it up in the air with a wide grin plastered across his face. "Let this be a monumental day in our lives!" he proclaimed before taking the liner off and breaking a piece off for each of them to try at the same time. "On three." Roxas said while placing the small bit of cupcake to his lips and trying not to smile.

"One." Roxas started giddily.

Reno and Axel looked at each other, but Reno was the first to speak. "Two." he smirked while putting his own close enough to his lips that crumbs were falling onto his moist skin.

"Three!" Axel exclaimed as they all placed the small piece of cupcake into their mouths and hummed from how delicious it was. "Mmm I'm getting another one." Axel mumbled as he made his way over to the tray to get more.

Roxas was close behind, pouting as Axel blocked the way for him. "Hey, how about me?" he huffed.

Shaking his head and allowing a light laugh to slip past his lips, Reno waited for the immature idiots, that he was growing closer to, get the cupcakes first. He had a new perspective on a few things, and now more then ever before, he wanted this to work out.

"Reno, you want another one?" Roxas asked whilst eating another cupcake.

Looking over at the food, and then redirecting his attention to Roxas, Reno smiled and wrapped his arm around his shoulder while nodding his head. "I'd love another one."

**Edit: Hope you enjoyed! I've added a poll and I'd love for anyone who would like to vote, vote! It's at the top of my front page, so vote away;D**


	10. IWorkOut

**This is a chapter dedicated to Axel and Reno! Let's see if they can get along now shall we?**

**P.S. Please vote on my poll if you haven't yet! I really need help with the decision of who Roxas should lose his V-card to. It's pretty darn crucial when that moment comes. (It's at the top of my front page) Thank you!**

**Warning:**

**This chapter does include sexual content, although I TRIED to make it as 16 (year old) safe as possible on this site. (whatever that means :/ )**

**What happens when you put two sexually deprived men in a gym with raging testosterone? You'll see for yourself ;)**

**I Work Out!**

Everything was warm. The room was so quiet, the only sound that could be heard was soft breathing, and a outlying chirping of a bird.

A distant sound started to go off, the noise getting more and more annoying the louder it got until it was blasting into Reno's ear.

Reaching an arm out and searching for the alarm coming from his phone, Reno scowled as he eventually pressed the button located on the keypad in order to switch it to snooze. When it was quiet once again, Reno glanced down at Roxas, making sure he hadn't waken up from the alarm, but wasn't surprised to see the blonde sound asleep.  
>Letting out a soft chuckle, Reno kissed the yellow of his hair before resting his head back down against his pillow, wanting to just go back to sleep, keep his arms wrapped around Roxas, and not move for the rest of the day. If only life were that simple.<p>

Slowly slipping his arm away from Roxas' waist, Reno unhurriedly moved himself so that his chest wasn't pressed against his boyfriends back. It was a problem since he was so close, and whenever he moved, the mattress would do the same. As Reno moved one of his legs, he went to move the other until a soft voice froze him in his tracks.

"R-Reno?" Roxas whispered while barely peeking his eyes opened.

Reno laid back down next to Roxas and sighed when he failed to sneak out of bed. "Sorry, I was trying not to wake you." he whispered while moving a few strands of hair from Roxas' blue eyes so they were easier to see. "You can go back to sleep."

Reno kissed Roxas' forehead gently before standing up and walking towards his dresser. Hearing Roxas shift and breath deeply again gave Reno a sense of relief. Roxas didn't have to get up for another hour or two so Reno wanted him to rest for the time being.

While picking out his clothes for work, Reno also packed a duffle bag for his gym clothes and towel. He didn't forget about the 'date' he had with Axel after work.

Reno grabbed his phone before leaving, catching a single glance at Roxas before he slowly left the room and closed the door softly behind him. He stripped on the way to the washroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind him as he started his daily routine.

Staying in his boxers, Reno grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, before he began to brush his teeth while looking at himself in the mirror. His long hair was a little messy, faint bags under his eyes visibly showing he hadn't slept enough last night since he was trying not to miss a chance to look at Roxas sleeping beside him.  
>Reno scoffed to himself for being so cheesy with his boyfriend. It wasn't something he usually did with any partner, but this wasn't the same.<p>

"Reno!" Axel walked into the washroom with his own toothbrush, a wide grin present on his face. "Morning." he added.

Quirking an eyebrow, Reno looked at the other redhead and managed a faint 'humph' with toothpaste in his mouth, not having the chance to speak coherently.

Rinsing his mouth out and fixing his hair, Reno grabbed a hold of his goggles, placing them over his head and rested them along his forehead before finally speaking. "I hope your energized. It wont be easy." Reno reminded Axel with a voice that could only suggest he had just woken up.

Axel was brushing his teeth amidst Reno asking the question. Giving himself time to finish, Axel spat what was left in his mouth into the sink before wiping his lips off with the back of his hand. "I know, I'm ready trust me." Axel smirked. "I even have a bag with my stuff all ready!"  
>Reno was amazed that Axel was actually excited about this, also that he had already packed for the occasion. Maybe he wasn't as pathetic as he used to think.<br>"Good, you'll need spare clothes and a towel. Trust me you'll wanna shower after a long day of work and then working out." Reno muttered with a faint grimace.

The thought wasn't appealing to Axel, but it made sense. Today was his last day as a Salesman, and he's going to love finishing the day off with working out even if it meant he'd feel muggy and gross. "Sounds fun." he stated with slight sarcasm.

As both men got ready for work, Axel wrote a note on the fridge for Roxas, adding a silly drawing on the side and smiling at the end result. Reno went to hesitantly check to make sure Haruko had water and food. After finishing up, Axel and Reno left the apartment together, setting up a time to meet at the gym before they to split up into different directions to attend to their jobs.

~~~~

The day had passed significantly by the time Reno made it to the gym. His job wasn't labor intensive, so it was liberating to be able to spend time in a gym once in a while. By now, he'd be stretching and getting in a few punches with the punching bag nearby, but Reno had to wait for his…friend first. Reno still hadn't put a label on what Axel was to him exactly. Housemate sounded too much of an acquaintance, boyfriend seemed like too much, but what else could Reno call him?  
>Shaking his head in aggravation, Reno looked around, hoping he'd just hurry up already. He'd been standing next to the change room for almost half an hour, and everyone knew Reno wasn't the patient type.<p>

Stumbling out of the change room, Axel bent down slightly, his voice sounding out of breath as he spoke. "I know I'm late, don't harass me over it." Axel attempted to tie his shoelace while trying to walk at the same time.

Reno didn't speak a single word for the moment, instead he walked to an open area and started to stretch his arms and legs. After a minute, he tried to sound casual despite being rather annoyed for having to wait a while. "You gotta stretch so you don't pull a muscle or something." he mumbled.

"I know that." Axel said childishly as he mimicked Reno as well as making up his own stretches. He used to work out in his teenage years, but now that he's twenty-two, he's busier then he used to be.

Five minutes of stretching was enough time for getting their muscles warmed up, now they'd get into cardio workouts and finally weights. Reno gestured for Axel to follow as he walked over to a punching bag and placed a hand on it nonchalantly. "We'll start with this, it's simple enough. Then we move onto the treadmill, after that, push ups, weights, and if your up for it, some chin-ups."

Axel scanned the punching bag with his emerald eyes, knowing what it was, and how to use it, but he wasn't sure how this would help with gaining muscle. Without complaining, he nodded and just went with what Reno said. "Uh yeah, that sounds like a good plan." he muttered.

"This is going to be a long day." Reno whispered while standing beside the bag and holding it for Axel. "Alright, give it a few punches. Keep your thumbs on the outside of your hand while you do it." Waiting a moment for the other redhead to get into a stance, Reno added quickly. "Think of punching me if that helps."

Axel rolled his eyes, "I don't want to punch you Reno.", he mumbled before giving the punching bag a few hits with his fists. The sound of the punches were barely audible compared to the equipment and people surrounding them, their conversation drowned out to anyone who wasn't less then a meter away.

"Harder." Reno ordered strongly, his body holding the punching bag so it wasn't able to move whenever Axel swung.

Responding to Reno's demand, the tall redhead punched a little harder, undoubtedly taking the word 'harder' into a totally different context. While swinging at the object, Axel thought a little friendly discussion wouldn't hurt.

"So, how was sleeping with Roxas?" he asked while putting his fists up in front of his face, following it up with a uppercut.

Reno thought about that question for a few seconds before answering simply. "Fine."

Stopping his movements, Axel furrowed his eyebrows as he rubbed his knuckles. "Oh come on, details man details." Axel chuckled. Moving away from the punching bag, he headed straight towards the treadmill since it was next on the large list of things to do.  
>Axel wasn't a fan of running, so he dreaded it before even starting.<p>

Reno followed closed behind, allowing Axel to go slow for the time being. He'd probably end up doing only a few minutes of each exercise, but it would increase over time if he decided to keep returning to the gym. Stepping onto the belt of the treadmill, Reno easily set the speed and distance, starting the machine right away, starting at a light jog. "Alright fine, I'll enlighten you." he sighed.

Trying to copy what Reno had just done, Axel touched a few buttons in a clueless manner, hoping to start it someway or another. "Okay, so did you two sleep right away or…?" he asked while cocking an eyebrow and glancing at him sidelong.

Reno reached over and turned the machine on for Axel with a roll of his eyes before answering. "We spoke for a half hour about nothing in particular, and then fell asleep." he felt his heart rate increase, the sound of the blood rushing through his veins getting louder while he jogged. "But he kinda woke him up a few times, had to shut me up from snoring so loudly." Reno ended with a soft laugh.

Axel had finally gotten onto the treadmill and started jogging at the same pace as his counterpart. Listening to their sleep made Axel chuckle and shake his head. "I can only imagine. You're across the hall from me and that's loud enough." he smiled widely, his breathing already getting increasingly audible.  
>"Sounds better than my night with him." Axel spoke with ever-increasing breaths.<p>

"You damaged his innocence with your hard on against his thigh when he woke up." Reno laughed.

Axel glared at the corner of his eye. "Wasn't my fault I dreamt about us." he muttered.

"Us?"

"Forget about it Reno." Axel looked away, his body warm from the dream re-occurring in his head again. The treadmill was steadily getting faster for them both, the pace between a jog and run now.

Reno had barely been fazed by the change in speed as he kept speaking. "So, tell me what happened. Details man details." he bemused curiously.

Looking around to make sure no one was in earshot, Axel shook his head and kept his eyes glued on something nearby. "You were tied to the bed in the guest room, Roxa-"

"Yeah right." Reno scoffed amusingly. "Like I'd be the one tied down."

"Can I finish?" Axel sighed, not wanting to even tell him what he dreamt about, so his commentary wasn't helping. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Roxas was having a fun time teasing you while your arms were…not very mobile at the time." Axel trailed off rather uncomfortably.

When the silence was prolonged, Reno furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Axel, his breathing finally becoming easy to hear, although it was nothing compared to Axel's. "Where were you?" he asked between slightly shaky breaths.

Axel gripped the sides of the machine, feeling his lungs working hard as his heart worked along with it. "I don't know if you…want to know." he managed to say clearly.

"Oh it can't be that bad." Reno cut in. His tone suggested it more of a question asking 'Is it that bad?'

"Pretty fucking bad." Axel said right after Reno finished his sentence. "Okay slow this thing down and I'll tell you more." he panted.

Reno shut off Axel's treadmill completely, doing the same for his own. "There." he mumbled, knowing they should buy a water bottle or two in one of the nearby vending machines if they wanted to keep hydrated. Before doing that, Reno was currently too curious for his own good, so he had to ask. "Were you like…" Reno gestured to Axel's groin and then at his own body.

"What? No I wasn't doing that to you I was just…ya know.." Axel scratched the back of his head, still breathing rather hard while speaking. "Roxas was talking to me, while you were….sucking me off." he ended awkwardly.

Looking rather unimpressed, Reno laughed again while shaking his head and sighing. Walking towards the vending machine, Reno took money out of his pocket while speaking. "And here I thought you were actually having sex with me…now that would be a horrible thought."

Axel followed with a surprised expression. If he told Reno that a few months back, he'd have gotten into a fight. But he was accepting it now, not even fazed. "Huh, I guess." Axel responded under his breath while checking Reno out from behind, thinking deeply. _Does that mean he'd actually do it? _He deliberated mentally until Reno threw his hands above his head and groaned.

"Shit! Axe you got a few bucks?" Reno looked over his shoulder at him.

Axel instantly shook his head. "I didn't think I'd need it."

"Fuck." Reno sighed, getting a water bottle and gently tossing it to Axel. "We gotta share, try to conserve as much as you can."

Catching the cold water bottle in his hands, Axel looked down at it, then back up at Reno. Sharing a water bottle with someone was less then exciting, but he had never kissed the other man, and even if it was indirect it was a pretty big deal to him. "You sure? I can always-"

"Nah, we both need water. When we're done here I'll drive us home and we can drink it by the gallon." Reno said casually. Walking to a open area with a few benches and weights, Reno got on all fours and glanced up at Axel who was walking close behind. "We'll do push-ups now." he muttered.

Axel took a few gulps of the water, but allowed the bottle to stay a little more then half full. Passing the rest to Reno, he nodded and did the same, but not without having a nice look of Reno on all fours. "I'm not really good at this either." Axel replied unconfidently.

"Well you'll get better, don't worry." Reno took a few sips, trying not to waste the water as he put his legs back and got into a proper push-up position. "No girly ones Axe, come on." Reno remarked with a smirk. Simply lowering his body and then raising, Reno made the exercise look so simple, doing just five in under seven seconds.

Starting slowly, Axel did the same, pacing himself since he knew he wasn't capable of doing as many as Reno. Despite that, Axel still was able to do push-ups without struggling. "So…the idea of my dream doesn't bother you at all?" he asked as he counted how many he did. Four so far.

Reno allowed a moment of quietness to pass before he answered with a diminutive shrug. "I accepted it I guess. I mean, you did it to me, so the thought of me doing it to you isn't as bad as you may think but...at the same time I'm not overly open to it since I've never even touched another mans junk."

Axel slowly started to shake, feeling his arms want to give in after twenty push-ups, but Reno was easily going on. Show-off. Listening to everything he said, it wasn't surprising at all, but it was still taboo to think Reno would be fine with doing something associated with touching another man so sexually.

"Hm, nice to know." Axel teased.

Reno cocked an eyebrow, following it up with a creased brow. "Oh don't get any ideas porcupine." he smiled.

"I didn't say anything." Axel replied defensively, not admitting a few ideas already formulating in his mind.

Huffing quietly in reply, Reno shook his head, resuming his work out while finally showing fatigue. He was breaking into a light sweat, the perspiration formulating mostly along his forehead, and muscles. Whenever Reno went down for another push-up, his face would show how much effort he was putting into it, and a soft grunt would slip from his parted lips.

Was he purposely being enticing? Axel doubted it, but even if it was absent minded, Reno was turning the other redhead on.

Axel was sitting down now, giving up an attempt at anymore push-ups. He did around fifty or so, and wasn't able to handle anymore without his muscles screaming in protest. Reno had at least twenty over that, making Axel wonder if he'd ever be able to match up to him even after going to the gym countlessly.

"Gave up already? Come on Axe." Reno teased, although it was obvious that he was struggling to go over fifty without his arms shaking.

Rolling his green eyes, Axel shook his head and smirked while admiring the man. "I'm not as talented as you Reno." he replied playfully before laughing.

Reno laughed softly, taking a break and sitting as well while using his thin undershirt to wipe his forehead. "You're going to make me blush if you keep complimenting me fireman." Reno gently pushed Axel while smiling, taking a few deep breaths and sipping the water from the bottle, noticing it was almost done already.  
>"Damn. We'll try some chin-ups, and head to the locker room so we can shower and head home." Reno stated, not wanting either of them suffering from dehydration.<p>

"Got it." Axel nodded. For a moment, his eyes focused on Reno's goggles, wondering why he always had them on, even when he wasn't working. For a moment, he was debating on asking until he shrugged it off and thought of it was an 'accessory' kind of thing. Axel wasn't complaining though, it suited his face wonderfully.

"Chin-ups are hard as fuck, you might not be able to do more than one, but…we'll see." Reno stood up and walked to the area where the machines were located, a simple contraption that had two bars side by side, high enough for someone to reach up and grab without a problem, unless of course that person was shorter then five feet tall.

"You ever do one of these?" Reno asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Never."

"Well I hope your muscles can handle this." Reno smirked, grabbing the bars above his head and looking at Axel while he was adjusting himself. "Simple enough, just grab the bar, and lift up. If you can't get your chin above the bar, don't worry about it, and make sure your body isn't hunched over. Follow what I do." Reno drifted off in a mumble while lifting up his body and doing a slow chin-up.  
>It was noticeable that he was having a hard time lifting his body, the push-ups he did a few minutes ago strained his muscles, but Reno pulled it off. After he did around five, he took a deep breath and brought his arms down while walking towards Axel.<p>

Axel had a nice long look at Reno when he showed him what to do, enjoying it a little too much as his eyes scanned every tense muscle, and admiring the sweat running along his body, oddly wishing he was that sweat for a second. When it was Axel's turn though, he was far from excited.

"I won't be able to do it." Axel sighed and walked over to grip the bars.

Reno looked amused and held back a laugh. "Very optimistic of you, now, go ahead and try one."

Taking a deep breath, and holding the bars a little tighter, Axel looked up at his hands before looking over at Reno and taking another breath. As he exhaled, he lifted up, although he only managed to get his eyes at the level of the bar. "Shit." he inhaled sharply when his feet met the floor.

"Not too bad, but you should try keeping your arms a little less bent." Reno suggested while starring and actually enjoying the sight, almost the same way Axel unknowingly admired him a moment ago.

"Alright." Axel grumbled, not liking this exercise. He didn't like any of them really, but this one he hated in particular. Trying one more time, Axel struggled to get any higher, but listened to Reno and kept his arms slightly less bent. It worked, faintly, allowing his nose to get to the bar only before returning his heels to the ground. "Okay, I think that's enough." Axel breathed hard. It's been a while since he worked out, so he wasn't in great shape despite his body being skinny and slightly muscular.

Reno nodded and walked over to pat Axel's back. "Good work, tomorrow we'll try all that again, plus little more." he purposely stated with a smile. While walking towards the locker room, he was pleased to hear Axel groan in sheer aggravation, but didn't get a single complaint against the plan for tomorrow.

It wasn't bothering Reno anymore that Axel would be coming with him to the gym. Usually it was something he liked to do alone, to release any anger, or stress, to get something off of his mind. But with Axel, it was amusing, and he had to admit that it was nice to have company even if it was his idiot of a housemate. Shaking his head with a smile, Reno got to their locker and pulled out his bag, taking a towel for himself and throwing one at Axel when he walked in.

Once again, Axel caught the towel and went to grab his own bag, walking towards the shower, being thankful he could wash off after a day of work and exercising. "What one are you taking?" Axel asked while eyeing the curtains, seeing most were closed and being used.

Reno shrugged simply before checking to see if any were available. "The last one, you can take the one next to it since they're the only ones not being used…" he sighed, putting his things onto the nearby bench, hoping no one dared touch, or steal it. Hesitantly, Reno removed his goggles, feeling off without them, although he placed them into his bag and ruffled his long hair as he gripped his ponytail and took out the elastic band holding his red hair together.  
>"Aren't you going?" he asked while eyeing Axel.<p>

"Right." Axel spoke quickly, not meaning to look at Reno while he got ready. Instead, he took off his shirt and placed it onto the bench for now, not allowing it to mix in with his clean clothes just in case they 'cross contaminated'. He stopped when his pants were the only thing left, not being comfortable with being naked in front of other people of the same gender since he hadn't put boxers on, again.  
>Axel gave Reno a nod before walking into the shower, the second from the last, and closed the curtain before taking off his pants and throwing them onto the bench from the small enclosed area he was standing in. Happy that he actually threw it perfectly, Axel sighed and turned to the faucet, turning it up pretty damn high so it was steaming from the heat. Axel was a sucker for anything hot in temperature, showers were no exception.<p>

Axel leaned against the wall until it was hot enough to stand under the showerhead, and after a few long seconds passed, he walked under it and felt a sigh of relief slip past his lips. The hot water calmed his muscles and allowed them to 'breath' after all that working out. He closed his eyes, allowing the water caress his skin and clean off any sweat, his hair looking rather different as the spikes he was known for faintly disappeared when it became wet.

After a short time, Axel used a bar of soap he took from his bag, lathering it along his skin to get any scent of sweat off of him since he knew Roxas 'loved his smell'. Appreciating the compliment, Axel made sure to wash himself with the Lavender &Vanilla soap as much as possible, even though Reno said he smelled like a woman.

Rinsing his body off, Axel closed his eyes when he put his head directly under the showerhead, enjoying the moment until he heard the curtain open. Axel opened his eyes in surprise and covered himself in shock, his eyebrows raised and his face flushed. "R-Reno!? What the fuck, get out!" he hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

Reno grumbled under his breath while walking in, closing the curtains behind him and walking under the shower, pushing Axel out of the way in the process. "Oh so much better." he groaned.

Axel looked at Reno, confused as hell. Trying to keep his eyes up, Axel slowly put a hand in front of Reno's face and waved it. "Excuse me, your kind of in a shower with me, um can you go back to y-"

Reno glared before looking back at the tiles and taking a nice needed breath. "That shower is fucking haunted. I put it on hot, and after a few minutes it went to freezing cold. It nearly made froze my balls off." he complained.

"Well that makes sense, instead of wait for me to finish just join me." Axel scoffed, his eyebrows furrowed, not looking happy his privacy was invaded. It was impossible to deny that Reno being naked turned Axel on, but the public aspect wasn't very thrilling, it made him more anxious due to the possibility of being noticed.

Allowing a short moment to go by, Axel spoke again while his body stayed against the tiled wall behind him. "Come on Reno, let me just wash my hair and I'll get out." he spoke with a mere helpless tone.

Reno peeked his eyes open and glanced over at Axel sidelong, checking the redhead out with a small huff and smirk before going back to enjoying the hot water and closing his eyes. "Hmm, I'd rather just stay here thank you very much."

Noticing Reno's eyes on his body, Axel clenched his jaw and covered up his crotch as much as possible while trying to get to the water without making physical contact with Reno. "At least share."

"No." Reno mumbled childishly.

"Come on, just for a second." Axel whispered.

"Aw but the water is so nice."

Axel glowered, giving up for now although he still kept himself close enough to the other male that if either of them moved a certain amount, they'd come in contact with each other.

"U-Um, can you at least…" Axel stopped talking and couldn't help it anymore. His eyes lowered, admiring Reno's well built body, and perfectly refined 'muscle'.

"I hope you're thinking of how hot I appear to be, and not how horrible my body looks." Reno chuckled.

Axel looked up, shocked for a moment and embarrassed that Reno coincidently looked at him when he took the opportunity to finally gaze at his body. Scolding himself for a moment, Axel looked away and shook his head. "Nah your not horrible, your body is…perfect, I'm jealous actually." he admitted shamefully.

Looking to see if his words were genuine, Reno shook his head, turning to face Axel. They were pretty close already so he had no room to take a step closer. "Oh come on, I told you yesterday your body is perfect, yeah you can become more muscular, but that doesn't mean your not physically appealing." Reno shrugged.  
>He moved his hand from his side to Axel's abdomen again, tracing the abs that were barely visible and chuckled. "I bet there's thousands, maybe millions of people that wished they had a body like yours."<p>

Axel felt the pit of his stomach turn and his abdomen warm up. The touch was so similar to yesterdays, but he hadn't been naked then. "Y-Yeah but I can still want your body." he replied.

Quirking an eyebrow, Reno chuckled and looked up at Axel. "Want my body?" he asked amusingly. "Well well, I have to let Roxas know about this." he teased before looking back down at his stomach, although his eyes wandered lower when Axel had let his guard down enough to release his hands away from his groin.

It wasn't really in character of Reno to flirt with him, but he wasn't complaining, far from it actually. If he could he'd just press his lips against the older males and take him against the shower wall but of course, that wouldn't happen. He could hope though.

Instead, Axel looked down at Reno's groin, of course he had seen him exposed before, past experience of that drunken night flooding his mind and possessing his head for a few seconds until he went back to the present and shook his head, hoping his thoughts wouldn't lead to an unwanted hard-on.

"I didn't exactly mean it like that." Axel corrected himself as confidently as possible, although there was a hint of something in his voice that suggested he was holding something back.

"Axe I'm not oblivious. I might not have been with another guy before, but I'm no idiot." Reno smirked while eyeing Axel's thighs and abdomen. "I…was going to ask…." Reno stopped talking, furrowing his eyebrows in deep thought, almost as though he was second guessing himself. After some hesitation, Reno went on. "I was going to ask if I could touch you. Fuck I know this is weird, but.." Reno chuckled, shaking his head and taking a deep breath. "I'm going crazy." he whispered to himself.

Axel's hopes were rising now. Reno had just asked permission to touch him, and instantly he wanted to say 'Hell yes' but of course it would look a little too desperate, even for him. Instead Axel shrugged and kept his eyes anywhere that wouldn't give away his anticipating. "Yeah, if ya want. But…are you sure?" Axel asked, furrowing his eyebrows and finally looking back into Reno's eyes.

"You don't have t-"

"No I don't have to, I want to." Reno answered with a scowl. "I'm attracted to Roxas, and I have to admit your pretty…attractive yourself, so why not If we're in this relationship? This ain't cheating on Roxas though, right?"

Pretty attractive? Well it was better then nothing. Axel nodded before shrugging subtly. "Um, no, we're all in this thing so I don't think so." Axel murmured, not really sure actually. He hadn't been in this kind of relationship so his answer was honest, but not guaranteed.

"Okay." Reno nodded, not knowing what to do at this point. It was different, when he pleased himself, or was it? It had never touched a guy sexually so he wondered if it was as simple as taking care of ones self. Humming in thought, Reno unintentionally starred done at Axel's lap, making the redhead a little uncomfortable.

"Um, Reno?"

"Huh?" Reno looked up, his eyes showing a mix of different emotions. There was lust, but also confusion, worry, and obliviousness. Maybe Axel could help, or lead the way. The thought made sense so he went with it. "You can start since I have no clue what I'm doing." Reno stated amusingly.

Axel was caught off guard when he was suddenly put onto the spot to start this. In a way he was relieved, since he knew what to do, and since he had experience, it wasn't like he was uncomfortable. The only thing that made him a bit off was this was Reno, it wasn't like him, or maybe it was, and Axel just had to get used to it.

Nodding his head, Axel softly placed a hand onto Reno's stomach, drawing lower and lower until his fingers touched his pelvic bone. It was making him nervous, knowing they were in a public change room, but he tried shoving it into the back of his mind.

"Okay well first, of course the basic is to just get it ready." Axel stated awkwardly, making Reno shift under his touch but stay grounded. As his fingers laced around the much anticipated area, Axel was happy to hear Reno softly sigh.

"You can do this to me if you want." Axel mumbled while his hand moved slowly, his eyes mostly on Reno's to read his expression.

Reno nodded, his lips suddenly parting as his gaze was different then Axel's. It was solely focused on one thing, the one thing that he wanted to touch so badly that he was still debating about it over his head even though it had already started.  
>Before he could stop himself again, Reno raked his fingers along Axel's chest, slowly lowering to his stomach and finally brushing effortlessly along the redheads exposed member.<p>

Reno looked up suddenly when he heard Axel suck in a sharp breath, not realizing it was a positive reaction at first until he saw his expression. "How's this?" he asked while mimicking the movements Axel was using on his own hardening length.

Axel took a breath before closing his eyes and smirking faintly with a soft clench of his jaw. "Oh trust me you can't do it badly." he let out a stifled chuckle before groaning softly. "I-It's good." he finally replied under his breath.  
>"How about me?" Axel asked while peeking an eye open, not noticing the hot water was slowly getting cooler every minute that passed.<p>

"Mmm…let me see." Reno muttered playfully, closing his own eyes to just feel for a moment. Axel's hand was effortless, for a moment he wondered if Roxas would be the same, move differently, feel diverse, but even if it did, both surely would feel good.  
>"You're not that bad." he mumbled amusingly but couldn't stop from softly releasing a grunt when Axel squeezed softly from that answer.<p>

"Asshole." Axel replied with a smirk, leaning his head against the tiled wall behind him. His breath and heartbeat increased as Reno's hand did as well, the sensation of someone else touching him was enough to make him tremble in pleasure. Axel looked back down, getting a little closer to Reno and opening his mouth to speak, but stopped himself first.

Reno noticed him come closer, curious as to why, but he didn't really want to question it this second. "Fuck, faster." he mumbled in annoyance, showing aggravating in his expression as well as pleasure.

Glowering at Reno, Axel didn't falter to do what he asked for, hurriedly moving his hand now. "H-Happy?" He groaned softly although tried to sound angry. It didn't work.

"Oh yes." Reno answered. He tilted his head forward so that his long hair didn't allow the water to go onto his face and over his eyes. In fact, the view was rather nice despite still trying to get used to the feeling he was experiencing.

Having a plan in motion, Axel got as close as possible, nearly pressing his chest to Reno's. This startled, yet confused the other male, enough to stop his movements.  
>"Wait no, don't stop it!" Axel grimaced, the sudden falter of motion ceased and made him feel uncomfortable. "Just…put yours against mine." he said desperately.<p>

Reno cocked an eyebrow weakly and then furrowed them. "W-What?"

"Just do it." Axel said in aggravation.

Not going with it right away, Reno clenched his jaw, nodding and then slowly allowing his hand to move Axel's member so that it came in contact with his own. For a moment, he stopped everything, even his breathing, but the sensation left as he looked into Axel's eyes and calmed a little.  
>"Like that?" Reno wondered out loud.<p>

Axel nodded and breathed out shakily. "Yeah, perfect." he answered under his breath while he moved his hips now and grasped both of them together while tilting his head back even more and moaning softly.

Reno had a similar reaction, not expecting to feel so good when they came in contact with each other, but instantly he felt calmed. Relaxed. Amazing. Everything was so amazing and he wasn't sure if he could comprehend what he was doing until later on in the day. But in the moment, he couldn't stop the situation.

"Reno, I-I won't hold on for long." Was all Axel managed to say, showing signs of elevated breathing and rapid movements.  
>Reno felt his senses rise, and despite the action of two males finishing at the same time was rare, he felt like he was close as well. Just knowing that Axel was too speeded up the process and made him grit his teeth. Reno put his hands on Axel's thin hips, gripping them while his 'boyfriend' did all of the work from now on.<br>It hadn't taken more then a minute when Reno felt a sensation along his skin, looking at Axel and admiring the view of him finishing. He was so sexy when his mouth opened slightly to release a deep, tense groan and slow his movements, his eyes closing and his body heaving in breaths.

Thankful that he was there as well, Reno growled under his breath unintentionally before following suit, biting his lip and watching himself finish, admiring how they did at the same time, and he hated that he loved it.

For a moment, they allowed each other to bask in the moment, for Axel it was a little more enticing, Reno was fifty/fifty with his feelings although he didn't regret this. He'd have to tell Roxas or else he'd feel like this was some sort of secret.

"Hope it was….alright for you." Axel panted with a smile. Putting his hands towards the shower and cleaning himself off, Axel felt like he was on cloud nine as he hummed a tune and made sure the soap he used created enough suds to lather along his hands.

Reno did the same with his stomach and hands as well, taking a moment to think before speaking. "It was amazing, I can't deny that." he muttered while smirking and shaking his head. "But I might regret it later…maybe I wont, we'll see." Reno added breathlessly.

Nodding his head and turning the water off, Axel snuck to the bench to grab their towels, giving one to Reno before covering himself up. "I hope you don't because there's a lot more where that came from." Axel smiled.

"Ohhh yippee." Reno said sarcastically, joking around of course. He put his own towel around his hips and left the shower, happy that no one was around and most of the showers were empty now. Drying off, Reno put his clothes on, as well as his goggles, and finished with putting his hair into a ponytail despite it still being damp.

Axel was doing the same, not noticing his gaze mostly focusing on Reno while putting his clothes on. When they were both finished and put everything away, Axel walked towards the exit with Reno and smiled. "So are we doing this every single time we go to the gym?" he wondered out loud happily.

"Don't flatter yourself Axe." Reno chuckled, softly fluffing his red hair. This time, the touch seemed to feel different. It was as though sexual contact changed everything, every single touch or caress with Axel would remind him of the moment that passed minutes ago.

Shaking his head and going towards his car, Reno sighed and looked at Axel while opening the car door. "We'll tell Roxas when we get home. Deal?"

"Deal." Axel said with a definitive nod. It might take Roxas aback telling him such random information, but it could also turn the blonde on. Axel could only hope for the second option.

**Please inform me if this is TOO sexual before I get banned or anything of that sort. I know it's obvious what's going on, but I did turn it down a lot of notches (for me, not detailing it was torturous!). I uploaded the same on AFF (front page for link if you don't know about it) but the sexual part is way more detailed, and has some rewording, and a few added lines.**

**I wish I could post identical chapters but I don't want to get into trouble. SO I hope this isn't too bad, if so, I may have to take it down, if not :P I hope it's good enough, and hopefully it'll last you until the next sexual encounter (that might take a little while so hang in there!) **  
><strong>Thanks for reading, I typed six pages today, and am suffering from a headache so I shall sleep and now rest! Toodles!<strong>


	11. Under The Weather

**I'm back! I missed this story exponentially and I'm happy I received emails on my phone notifying a few more fans and reviews :') Every one counts.**  
><strong>Nothing much to say even if it's been a while, BUT I can say Happy(very) belated New Years everyone! I've been so busy during December and I couldn't wait to have time to sit and type this out, so now that I have, let's read shall we?<strong>

**(Oh and I gave up on trying to make things less sexual, its too time consuming and agitating so :P both sites from now on will most likely have the exact same content.)**

**Thank you and ENJOY!**  
><strong>(This chapter is mainly focused on; Axel and Roxas)<strong>

**Under The Weather**

The sound of rain pelting the windows echoed throughout the apartment. Any light coming from the sun was blocked by black and grey clouds that poured large amounts of rain.

It had been a long night for Roxas. He slept through the men coming home from the gym last night, and is still currently in a light sleep on the living room couch. Every once in a while the small blonde would wake up and head towards the washroom, feeling a tight uncomfortable knot in his stomach that made him want to vomit.

He guessed it was from Sora. He had a small fever when they spent time together yesterday, but that was nothing compared to this.

Roxas groaned in agony, resting his head on the washroom wall while rubbing his bare stomach. He was wearing briefs only, his underwear being the only comfortable thing right now since his body felt as though he was permanently in a sauna. Roxas gave up going back to the couch since every time he went to lay back down, his stomach would churn in discomfort.

It was six in the morning, but Roxas didn't seem to mind. He slept for nearly ten hours last night, but it was inevitable for his body to want more sleep in order to regain strength and energy that the sickness was taking away.

A sudden sound caused Roxas to jump very faintly, and look at the bathroom door that was opened an inch or two, spotting red instantly and wondering which one of his boyfriends were coming in. "H-Hello?" Roxas mumbled while trying to hide his rather exposed body.

It was easy to tell who the person was once they opened the door. Roxas was slightly relieved in a sense to see Axel since he was more of a maternal type.

"Roxas? What's wrong?" Axel walked in with furrowed eyebrows, concern easily noticeable on his features. He crouched so that he was next to Roxas, putting a hand on his forehead and frowning subtly when he felt the heat radiating off of his skin.

"Roxas you're burning." he mumbled sadly.

Looking up meekly, Roxas did in fact feel his body burning up, and the only positive thing about it was the ability to hide his blushes. As his eyes locked with Axel's, Roxas spoke with a rough weak voice. "I think I have the flu." he croaked with a frail cough.

Axel frowned yet again, taking his hand off of his boyfriends forehead and standing back up to head towards the bathtub. "You need a nice bath, come on, sit." he gestured to the edge of the tub as he turned the faucet on while adjusting the temperature.

Without complaining, Roxas slowly got up and sat on the rim, watching the water slowly fill the bathtub. He noticed there wasn't any steam, meaning Axel must have been making the water stay at room temperature.

"Why are you awake?" Roxas asked weakly while trying to clear his raspy throat.

"Don't talk, I'll go make you tea." Axel spoke immediately before smiling a little and shrugging. "I heard Haruko chirping. She never does that at this time so I went to check on her, and noticed you were gone…" he trailed off while turning off the faucet and kindly looking at Roxas. "I can take a sick day from work, since I'm a newbie. I'm not into any real firefighting situations so I'm sure they wont miss me if I stay home." he smiled softly.

Adjusting himself on the rim of the cold tub, Roxas felt his heart lift when Axel admitted to worrying about him, although his smile turned into a frown. "You can't ski-" Roxas stopped as Axel put his finger to his lips, instantly shutting him up.

"Nope, no complaining you need a babysitter and that's gonna be me." Axel grinned before standing up. "Okay, get inside, I'll be back with your tea."

As Axel walked out of the washroom, Roxas couldn't help but to feel a little happy. Even if he felt an ounce of guilt in his heart, Roxas felt the emotion of compassion overpower that, and it only allowed his feelings for Axel to grow.

Standing up slowly, Roxas tucked his fingers under his briefs and took them off, looking at the water and feeling desperate to just dive in from how inviting it looked. Instead, he unhurriedly put one leg in, and then the other until he was completely sitting down and submerged in water. Sighing under his breath, Roxas closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tiled wall with a hand on his stomach. As he rubbed it in small circles, he felt himself become a little less nauseous. Despite the feeling of sickness staying within him, it subdued greatly from the water.

Roxas tucked his legs up against his chest and closed his eyes, resting his forehead on his knees and allowing himself to relax. He tucked himself a little more when the washroom door opened, his eyes focusing on the mug Axel held while walking in. "Thank you." he managed to whisper.

Axel placed the mug on the rim of the bathtub and smiled, sitting down on the floor and leaning back against the wall. "Don't mention it. Just be careful it's hot."

"I know that." Roxas said playfully before coughing. He grabbed the mug carefully and blew on the surface before slurping a little bit from the top. "It's perfect." he added.

"A little bit of cream and a whole bunch of sugar. I know how you like it Roxy." Axel smiled. His expression flattened when Roxas coughed yet again, not liking to see him sick. He reached a hand out and subconsciously rubbed the blondes back slowly, ignoring the faint stiffness in Roxas' body as he did. "If you need anything tell me alright?"

Nodding his head without a word, Roxas looked down and drank his tea slowly. The sensation of Axel's hand rubbing his back felt reassuring, not to mention it gave him a warm sensation below. He blamed it on his lack of sexual release lately.

The subject caused Roxas to ask Axel curiously. "How are you and Reno dealing with the whole issue with not having sex yet?" he ended with a clear of his throat, sipping the tea in order to sooth the sensation in his esophagus.

Axel was the one to nearly cough when Roxas asked that. "Uhhh…" he scratched his head and slowed his hand down on Roxas' back, not knowing what to say. Should he leave out the fact that yesterday he shared a rather intimate moment with Reno? Or should Reno and Axel both tell Roxas together? Since he asked, Axel decided it would be best to get it over with. Not to mention if Reno did tell him, it most likely would have been blown out of proportion.

"Well, it's impossible to deny our hormones are high, but we're waiting for you when it comes to sex, although…I gotta tell you something about the gym." Axel trailed off while looking at Roxas, feeling a little antsy.

"Go on." Roxas mumbled seriously, athough kept his expression light.

Hesitating for a moment, Axel took a deep breath and went on. "Okay, well me and him were showering after our work out yesterday, and somehow we just ended up…touching each other rather…personally." he ended off quite awkwardly.

"Personally? You mean touching each others….penis'?" Roxas flushed with a furrowed eyebrow.

Taking his hand away, Axel face palmed with a sigh. "Don't use that word." he muttered.

"What? Penis?"

"Come on Roxas."

Roxas chuckled weakly and shrugged, trying to speak as clear as he could. "It's okay I guess."

Axel looked back into Roxas' eyes, his cheeks a little pink although it was barely visible. "What?" he asked in confusion before shaking his head. "You mean...you aren't even a little upset? Jealous? Heartbroken?" he wondered aloud.

Sipping his tea a little more, Roxas smiled and looked at Axel while taking a deep breath. "Nope. Well, I'm not upset since you two are technically together too. When it comes to jealousy…maybe a tiny bit but it's only natural." he chuckled shyly. "Heartbroken? Not even close, I'm glad you two are getting closer. Hey, maybe Reno will open up more." he ended casually, not being able to deny in the back of his mind, the image of Reno and Axel touching each other kind of turned him on.

Shocked by the answer, Axel took a moment to think before smiling. "A little jealous hm?" he asked playfully.

Roxas drank his tea slowly, hoping for the mug to hide his cheeks despite it being nearly impossible to see the pink due to his illness.

Understanding Roxas wont add to that, Axel huffed softly and put his head atop of his hand which was leaning against the warm bathtub. Eyeing Roxas' exposed upper body, the red headed male was enjoying the view, not even feeling a little guilty that he was taking advantage of Roxas.

"S-Stop starring." Roxas exclaimed with a raspy voice. In an attempt to hide his body, he tucked his legs up against his chest tighter while hugging his knees.

Axel kept his eyes on his boyfriend, trying not to chuckle at his embarrassment. "But your body is so fucking sexy." he mumbled. Willingly bringing his hand out, Axel placed it along Roxas' shoulder, pouting playfully but not being able to hold back a mischievous smile.

"Axel." Roxas sighed, trying to edge as far away as possible from his hand although it was no use. It wasn't like Axel was helping at all, in fact, Roxas was feeling hotter. "Don't say that." he mumbled under his breath, gripping his mug tighter.

Moving his hand lower, but making sure to be slow; Axel looked up into Roxas' blue eyes and rolled his own. "Don't deny it Rox, come on look at you." Eyeing his body once more, Axel smirked and looked back up while his hand trailed low enough down his chest that his hand was beginning to go into the water.

Roxas looked into Axel's eyes, his lips parted and his body shifting under the water. It was as though he wanted to say something but the words weren't coming out of his mouth.  
>Before having the chance, Roxas was startled when the door opened rather roughly. Reno walked into the small space with messed up hair, his goggles off of his head and his eyes barely open because of the light beaming into them.<p>

"What the fuck!" Reno exclaimed coarsely.

Drawing his hand back hesitantly, Axel glared at Reno and stood up. "Roxas is sick, keep your voice down." he whispered.

Reno looked over at Roxas, noticing he was curled up in a sitting position, looking uncomfortable and clearly unwell. Calming down instantly, he looked back at Axel and started speaking in a low voice, hoping that Roxas wouldn't hear. "Why'd you tell him without me?"

"What? Wait you heard? How long were you listening!" Axel hissed.

"Doesn't matter, just tell me."

"He's fine with it, doesn't matter. Next time mind your business, it would be nice to get a little privacy once in a while."

Reno rolled his eyes and passed Axel before crouching alongside Roxas and checking him over which didn't seem to make Roxas comfortable. "Don't feel well?"

"No." Roxas mumbled lowly. "I have the flu."

Humming lightly in reply, Reno glanced at Axel and spoke with a furrowed eyebrow. "You staying with him today?" he wondered aloud.

Axel nodded his head. "Yeah, taking the day off."

Reno stood up, bending down to kiss Roxas' head before walking towards the door. "Okay, call me if something's wrong, I gotta head to work soon, early shift." Looking at Roxas, Reno smirked very faintly before scratching his arm with a sigh. "Get better soon Rox."  
>Looking back at Axel, Reno took a moment, deliberating with himself before talking with a held back voice. "Can we talk?"<p>

Hesitating for a short moment, Axel nodded his head and went out of the washroom with Reno. "Be right back Roxas." he said before walking out into the living room with Reno and looking at him curiously. "Yeah?"

Reno went to the kitchen to get himself something to eat, grabbing a drink as well. "I just wanted to discuss us for a moment." he drifted off.

Axel walked towards the counter of the kitchen, sitting on the edge and clasping his hands together onto his knees. "Alright, shoot."

Eyeing Axel in the corner of his eye, Reno sighed and ate a leftover pizza slice from last night. "I just wanted to point out that...I appreciate you helping me with…uh…" he made a circular movement and shrugged. "All this."

"Aw, is this a cheesy moment between us Turk?" Axel grinned.

"Don't push it firefighter." Reno smirked, heading to his room and washroom to freshen up and get ready for work. Axel followed close, talking along the way.  
>"Alright so are you open to men more now?" Axel asked while brushing his own teeth with Reno, Roxas being literally a few feet away, most likely eavesdropping on the conversation.<p>

Reno shrugged and spat out any toothpaste in his mouth before rinsing it out. When he got his goggles on and put his hair in a ponytail, Reno finally answered Axel after much consideration. "Yeah, well not fully I guess. I wouldn't let a guy screw me but I'm…turned on by the thought of screwing a guy." he subconsciously glanced at Roxas while saying the last line, causing the blonde's blushed cheeks to grow more apparent.

Feeling chills sprawl over his body from that sentence, Axel bit his lower lip and eyed the other redhead before nodding. "Ah." Was all he managed to muster before Reno headed to the door to leave.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Axel followed close and pouted slightly when he opened the door. "Hey! You're not gonna say bye?" he asked.

Sighing, Reno turned to face Axel before yelling rather loudly. "Bye hunnyy!" he directed to Roxas before smirking at Axel and grabbing his shoulder, pulling him closer. "See ya later hot stuff." Reno chuckled, looking into Axel's eyes and then slowly looking down at his lips.

For a moment, Axel had hoped Reno would kiss him, but his dreams were crushed when he let go and backed away to the door. "Hmph. Yeah, I'll call ya later." Azel waved although it was cut off when Reno had already left. "Jerk." he grumbled before walking back towards the washroom and slowly entering.

Roxas had his legs stretched out in front of him now, looking a little more flushed then usual as he looked at Axel timidly. "Thanks for staying here with me. And when you call Reno later, let me talk to him okay?" he asked. Using his hands to cover his groin, Roxas looked at his body and then back up. "I think I should get out and lay down."

Acting right away, Axel got a towel and put it in front of the tub, closing his eyes and smirking. "No problem babe, and go ahead, I won't look."

Roxas eyed the towel, and then Axel. Trusting him- kind of -Roxas slowly got out of the water, shivering from the cold air and stepping out of the bath before snuggling himself into the towel and covering his whole body. "Arigato."

"No problem." Axel opened his eyes, wrapping Roxas up and walking into the guest room. "You should sleep in here, it has a bigger bed."

Roxas had barely been inside of the guest room. It was actually bigger then the other three. It had a queen sized bed instead of twin, and the colours were soft oranges with whites. It was directly in the middle of the hall, the last door that he always eyed. "Why is no one sleeping in here?" Roxas asked out of interest.

Chuckling right away, Axel got the blankets down and shook his head. "Reno and me were fighting over who got to sleep in here, so we thought it would be an extra room. Either that or we battled to the death." he said playfully while going into Roxas' room and carefully bringing in Haruko's cage, placing it onto the dresser nearby.  
>"There Haruko, much better." he smiled as the small yellow bird hopped onto it's perch to look out the window it was sitting in front of.<p>

"Oh." Roxas walked to the bed and sat down, cuddling against his own body to keep warm. Before he was able to ask for clothes, Axel walked over, passing him boxers.

"Here, Reno's are looser and might feel a bit comfier." Axel held dark maroon colored boxers with black lining, looking a lot bigger then his own underwear.

"You think I can even stand with these without them falling off?" Roxas blinked.

"Oh for sure, I doubt wearing those hot, tight briefs will be comfy when your abdomen and stomach are hurting." Axel winked.

Roxas looked away for a moment in embarrassment before snatching the boxers and glaring up at Axel.

"Alright alright." Axel turned and took a deep breath. "You hungry? Want some chicken soup, maybe vegetable."

Standing up and eyeing Axel, Roxas took off his towel, letting it fall onto the carpet before easily putting the boxers on. Surprisingly, they weren't that loose, and despite it slipping off of his hips every so slightly, Roxas felt they were very comfortable. "Um.." he thought a bit before answering. "Maybe later, I'm afraid to even try to eat." he sighed. "You can turn around." Roxas added.

Turning instantly, Axel made it obvious that he liked what he saw, parting his lips and scanning Roxas' body from head to toe while speaking. "Alright but I want you to eat okay?" he got to Roxas' eyes and smirked. "Now, go ahead and lay down, I'll be watching television."

As Roxas nodded his head, Axel kissed his cheek and walked out, leaving Roxas alone in the new room. He liked it more then his own, thinking that he could easily get his way and get the room for himself. Giggling weakly, Roxas laid down and cuddled up into the blankets, closing his eyes and feeling fatigue take over.

~

Axel didn't realize he fell asleep on the couch until he woke up to the sound of someone screaming on the television mixed with thunder from outside. Squinting his green eyes and starring at the screen, Axel groaned when a horror movie was playing. "Ah great." he breathed. Using the remote, he turned off the TV and slowly got up, stretching in the process and then deciding to check up on Roxas.  
>It had been a few hours since he last checked up on him, and when he left Roxas alone, he had called his work already to inform them that he wouldn't be in until tomorrow.<p>

Only wearing sweat pants, Axel walked to the room Roxas was in, rubbing his fingers over the tattoo's under his eyes before fixing a piece of hair that was dangling in front of his eyes. As Axel got to the door, he made sure to be careful and quite, not wanting to alert Haruko or Roxas since he wanted him to rest as much as possible.  
>As he opened the door at the slowest speed possible, Axel stopped when he entered and saw Roxas on the bed. He didn't blink, knowing if he did he might wake up from an amazing dream. Roxas was laying down on the bed, his blankets kicked off and Reno's boxers, that he was wearing, barely covered his groin. There was a blonde shadow of a happy trail leading down from Roxas' naval down to his covered crotch. What also made Axel weak in the knees was Roxas' expression. He was easily hot, his body pink, but it was his cheeks that held the most colour.<p>

"Oh fuck." Axel had to make himself look away, the ever increasing desire within him grew as well as something in his pants. "Shit." he whispered before looking back over at his boyfriend and planning on leaving until he heard him stir. Axel froze, not looking at Roxas until he heard him groan in discomfort.

"A-Axel?" Roxas spoke with a low, weak voice.

Cursing at Roxas for sounding hot when he said his name, Axel looked over at the blonde and slowly walked to him, the whole time he tried covering his lower half in hopes that Roxas wouldn't see his hard on. "Need anything?" he whispered while sitting on the edge of the bed.

Rubbing his eyes and frowning, Roxas blinked his eyes open although they barely made it half way before sliding closed again. "My belly hurts." he mumbled like a child, still not fixing his boxers or the blankets, only making it more difficult for Axel.

"Want me to get you medicine?" The older male asked, eyeing Roxas' stomach and clenching his jaw at how skinny yet attractive his body was.

Shaking his head, Roxas opened his eyes a little more and whined in distress. "N-No, its okay…but can you rub it for me? Rub my belly I mean."

_Your killing me_. Axel thought while nodding his head. "Y-Yeah sure, of course." Sitting a little more comfortably, so that his dick wasn't pressed too tightly against his pants, Axel placed his left hand onto Roxas' stomach, feeling how hot he was again. As he began to rub, he eyed Roxas' face and was happy to notice he seemed a little more relaxed. "How's that?"

"Mm it feels good." Roxas mumbled breathlessly, tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes as if he was about to go back to sleep.

Axel had to take a moment to stop from whimpering when Roxas said that. He felt a little guilty, and maybe even creepy that he was enjoying this while Roxas was just innocently enjoying his belly being rubbed like a puppy. Although Roxas wasn't a child anymore, and he was just as sexually mature as Axel.

Despite the internal struggle, Axel kept his hand slowly moving along Roxas' smooth, flat stomach, once in a while rubbing his thumb along his abdomen to touch the blonde trail leading downward. Flicking his eyes up to Roxas' face, Axel smiled when he noticed he was awake and fully aware of his starring. "Sorry." he said with a innocent smile.

Giggling under his breath, Roxas looked down at Axel's hand and sighed. "It's okay, I like when you admire and touch me." he admitted. Blaming it on the sickness, Roxas barely blushed from his own comment before smiling. "It really does feel good." he repeated.

Axel's lips parted slightly, nearly feeling his boner throb when Roxas said that. "A-Ah, yeah I like admiring and touching you too, trust me." he smiled, this time it was a little forced since it was painful to ignore his heated muscle.

Oblivious over his boyfriends horny state, Roxas yawned and closed his eyes again. "I'm sleeping again…can you make me soup? Any is fine."

"Yeah…I'll make it soon, I'll wake up when it's done how's that?" He answered while trying to sneak his hand to his groin, trying to just brush himself a little to alleviate the built up in pressure.

"Thanks sweety." Roxas whispered, and after just seconds he slept soundly as if he hadn't woken up at all.

Axel sighed and took his hand off of Roxas' skin, leaving the blanket off of him since Roxas seemed hot enough, and walked out of the room. "Damn it." he glared down at his lap and walked to the kitchen, not knowing what to do exactly. There were a few things. Shower, ignore it, or jerk off. It seemed like one of them were appealing but it might have been a bad idea to deal with it with Roxas nearby.

"Let's hope I'm quiet." Axel said to himself as he plopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV, hoping it might muffle out his sounds if he makes any. Untying his sweatpants, Axel sighed in relief when he slipped them down and released his needy member.

Looking around one more time, Axel kept his pants around his hips to make sure that if he had to hide himself, he could in seconds. It wasn't like him to do this in the living room, but Axel didn't feel like taking his time and setting up a little masturbation station in his room. This would do just fine.

Gripping it roughly right away, Axel deeply exhaled, his breathing shaky as he moved along his shaft with low short groans. Just as he began, Axel heard his cell go off, luckily it was next to him on the coffee table, but he wasn't planning on answering it. After ignoring it about three times, Axel groaned, but this time in frustration before seeing it was Reno, and annoyingly answering it.

"What!?" he nearly barked.

"Easy now." Reno chuckled on the other line before speaking casually. "How's our sexy boyfriend?"

There was a pause before Axel could stop himself from panting into the phone. His fingers left his heat and he glared at the wall in agitation. "He's good, sleeping right now."

"Hm, good." Reno sounded as if he'd stop talking until he was too curious for his own good. "Why do you sound so hot and bothered?" he laughed.

Axel felt his face flush, glaring at the wall a little more and saying a soft 'tch' before speaking roughly into the phone. "I'm not."

"Come on, I can tell Axel."

"It's nothing!"

"Mmm, someone horny?"

Biting his lip to stop from screaming into the phone, Axel took a moment, trying to ignore a few things, but mostly his boner. "Okay yeah I might be, but you're prolonging this so please, leave me a-"

"I can help…" Reno muttered into the phone with a surprisingly sexy voice.

Axel widened his eyes, feeling his abdomen twist and his heart thump. "W-What?"

"Let me help, I'm sure you heard of phone sex." he finished with a short chuckle.

It took a moment for Axel to react seriously, but when he did he was still a little iffy. "I heard of it but…never tried it before." he muttered while scratching his head. He put the phone on speaker, making sure it wasn't too loud so Roxas wouldn't hear, then he placed it on his thigh, not knowing if Reno would hear anything since it was so close to his groin.

"It's not hard, trust me…" there was a bit of shuffling on Reno's side until it was totally quiet. "Ready?" Reno asked.

Axel was about to ask what he was doing and where he was, but he stopped and shut himself up. He wanted to release and he knew that Reno helping was better then just mentally imagining him and Roxas. "Uh yeah, I've been ready for a while."

"Well sorry." Reno garbled sarcastically, his voice in a hot whisper now. "Want me to touch myself too?"

Taking a deep breath in, Axel closed his eyes and inclined his head back, his hand starting at his abdomen and going down to grip his base with a soft grunt. "Y-Yeah, I wanna hear you." Axel managed to say.

"Hm, fine." The sound of unzipping was obvious on the other line, followed by a soft breath into the phone until Reno spoke again. "Now…tell me what you're doing right now Axe."

Swearing under his breath, Axel peeked his eyes open and looked down at himself, as if he wasn't sure unless he visually saw what he was doing. "Uh, just moving my hand on my cock." he said in a low tone.

Hearing Reno huff but softly grunt, Axel curled his toes and closed his eyes again when he heard him speak. "Wanna know what I'm doing?" Before Axel answered, Reno went on with a sexual and low voice. "I'm imagining my hard dick moving inside of Roxas' tight ass, and me sucking your cock while you jerk Rox off. How's that sound?" he breathed.

Allowing a sharp moan to slip past his lips, Axel moved his hand faster, using his other hand to message his balls and groan. "S-Sounds amazing."

"Oh god he's so tight!" Reno hissed on the other line, his breathing a little heavier although he managed to keep his voice low. " How's my mouth feel around your big hard cock?"

Axel groaned a bit louder, closing his eyes tighter and squeezing his shaft harder before rubbing the head. "Y-Your mouth is so damn wet, can I cum inside of it?" he shivered.

Without hesitation Reno answered. "Hell yes, I want it all." Hearing his breathing becoming more apparent, it was easy both of them were close already. Axel wanted to last longer, but at the same time he knew that he had to make Roxas soup like he said he would, and he wouldn't want to keep him waiting. Instead, Axel didn't slow his hand down even if it started to cramp up. His wrist stayed rigid as his right hand pumped himself, pre cum profusely leaking from his slit.

Reno moaned into the phone and spoke with lust to his voice. "Fuck my mouth while I drive into him Axel. Ahh f-fucking shit! Axel let me taste you." He whispered hotly.

Reno's words caused Axel to move his hips up into his hand, his fingers teasing his balls and adding pressure when he felt them tighten.

"Reno, mmm shit I'm s-so close."

"Then give it to me, I can't hold it much longer either." Reno grunted most of the words, becoming apparent both were about to release.

Axel jerked his hips up, releasing a moan that filled the living room, loud enough for Roxas to possibly hear but he held it back with a bite of his lip. "O-Oh fuck!" he whispered hotly while orgasming, squeezing out everything that was built up inside of him.

In the meantime, he listened to how sexy Reno sounded cumming. Even if he didn't have a visual image, thinking back to yesterday was enough. Reno released a low but long groan, not speaking at all but just panting into the phone and letting out soft shaky breaths of content.

Staying on the couch for a short moment, Axel put his dirty hand onto his abdomen where he was wet with his seed. He didn't touch the phone since his other hand was still slightly fondling his balls. "That was…interesting." he mumbled in short breaths.

Reno scoffed and fumbled a little while talking. "That's not the word I'd use, but I guess it's one of them."

"So where are you doing this?" Axel had to ask, not knowing how Reno would be able to do this while working on a helicopter or even fixing one.

Chuckling roughly, Reno spoke a little louder, the sound of water running in the background. "Washroom." was all he said.

"Ah…." Axel drifted off, finally feeling his blushed cheeks before clearing his throat. "I gotta make Roxas some food…thanks for that."

"Why do you have to sound so awkward." Reno beamed. "Soon enough you can do this with Roxas, trust me, a little more time and he'll open up." Giving a moment, Reno understood and sighed. "Yeah alright, I gotta go back to work. Tell him I said hi, and go ahead make food wife."

Axel glared and huffed. "Yeah yeah. See ya later boy toy."

"Right back at ya sexy mama." Reno laughed before hanging up.

Shaking his head and using his pinkie to turn off his phone, Axel got up and headed straight to the washroom to wash up. On the way he looked at the door that lead to the guest room, hoping Roxas was sleeping alright.

When he finished washing himself off, Axel headed straight to the kitchen to dry off his hands, leaving his cell on the counter while he grabbed a can of soup and took out a pot. Still feeling a little flustered from just a moment ago, Axel waited for the element of the stove to heat up, in the meantime, he looked out the nearby window, noticing that the storm didn't die down much.  
>Sighing softly, he walked to the remote for the TV, turning it off; just to be careful, and walking back to the stove. As he poured the chicken soup into the pot, Axel heard movement and turned his head to look over at the nearby hall, spotting Roxas nearby.<p>

"Something wrong?" Axel creased his brow and turned around.

Slowly walking into the living room, Roxas frowned while looking down at the couch, and then drawing his eyes back up to Axel. "I…don't wanna be alone, the thunder kind of...scares me." he admitted while scratching his arm shyly.

Leaving the food temporarily, Axel walked over to Roxas, trying to ignore how loose the boxers were on his slender hips. "Alright, lay on the couch and sleep, I'll stay here alright?" he smirked and stood in front of the blonde.

Roxas nodded his head and looked up at Axel with a soft smile. "Thanks." he mumbled coarsely.

Before Roxas managed to get to the couch, Axel leaned down, capturing his lips with the other males and placing his hands on his cool hips. It didn't take long until Roxas stopped it with widened eyes.

"You'll get sick!"

Axel shrugged with a big smile. "It's worth it to me." he tried kissing Roxas again but pouted when his boyfriend walked to the couch to lay down. "Fine, but when you're better you owe me one."

As Axel walked back to the stove, Roxas snuggled himself onto the couch and closed his eyes. "Deal." he muttered.

The soup heated up, allowing Axel to walk into the bedroom and grab Roxas' blankets since he seemed cold now. "Are you feeling any better since this morning?" he asked while walking to the couch with the blanket in his hand. He carefully covered the smaller male with it and touched his hair, running his fingers in it.

"Mhmm, a little better." Roxas whispered with closed eyes, looking innocent and serene.

"Good, I hope the soup makes you feel even better." Grinning softly, Axel went to the stove again, stirring the soup and taking a deep breath. "Oh...and Reno said hi." he spoke lowly.

"Will he call back?" Roxas asked without moving at all.

"Yeah, I'm probably gonna call him again actually, after you eat. I'm going to make dinner tonight."

Roxas actually peeked over the couch when he heard Axel say that, blinking his tired blue eyes and creasing his eyebrows. "Really? What are you going to make?"

Axel turned off the stove and got out two bowls. He hadn't eaten either so he would share lunch with Roxas. "I was thinking of making tortellini with salad."

"Torta what?" Roxas giggled softly when he said that, watching as Axel walked over to the couch and sat down at the edge of Roxas' feet, placing the bowls of soup on the nearby coffee table. "Thank you." he whispered and slowly sat up with his blanket wrapped around him.

Axel moved the table closer and blew on the top of the soup. "It's a kind of pasta." He took his spoon and sipped a little of the broth, eyeing Roxas and smirking when he saw he was doing the same. "No problem, anything that might help."

"Oh, sounds good." Slurping his soup accidentally, Roxas looked at Axel sidelong, blushing from his last line although it caused him to smile. Fiddling with the spoon, Roxas sipped a little more before taking a noodle or two, placing it to his lips and sucking in order to bring the noodles into his mouth. It only caused him to slurp again.  
>As Axel laughed, Roxas looked at him at the corner of his eye, his blushes felt like they burned his skin due to how cold he felt. "W-What?" he grumbled.<p>

"You're too cute when you eat." Axel winked.

Smiling lightly, Axel drank a little more of the broth before hearing a loud crackle of thunder, nearly giving him a heart attack. "Shit." he breathed before looking at Roxas and noticing his change in posture.

Axel frowned and placed his arms around Roxas, moving him closer and kissing his hair. "Hey, you okay?" He whispered while keeping one arm around him, using his other to eat every once in a while.

"M-Mhmm." Nodding his head, Roxas looked at the window, eyeing it for what felt like minutes before looking down at his bowl and parting his lips. "I don't like thunder." he spoke softly.

Axel put his spoon down and wrapped his arms around Roxas, chuckling quietly as he pulled him down on top of him. Before Roxas had a chance to speak, Axel did first. "I can distract you from it. Maybe I can put music on." he muttered while grabbing a nearby remote for the stereo that was idling next to the television.

Laying comfortably on Axel's chest, Roxas watched what Axel did curiously before shyly whispering. "You might be able to…and I'm sure music can't muffle out the sound of thunder Axel." he stifled a weak laugh.

"Aw, don't be so pessimistic." Axel smiled.

Placing the remote back onto the coffee table, and brought his hands to Roxas' back. "Feeling better with some food in you?" Axel muttered while rubbing his back.

Nodding his head instantly, Roxas showed off a meek smirk and mumbled. "Uh huh, still a little sick but so much better then this morning."

"That's good to hear." Axel whispered, dropping his hands lower to Roxas' back and smiling innocently.

The mood slightly changed as Roxas glared playfully at Axel and spoke with as much seriousness as he could muster. "Control your hands."

"But I can't help it, I'm so tempted." Axel laughed. The sensation of Roxas' bare chest on him, plus the knowledge of him only wearing boxers made it easy for him to be tempted to touch him a bit.

Roxas sighed, slowly getting off of Axel and walking somewhere else, instantly catching Axel's attention.

"Wait! Where you going?"

"Washroom." Roxas answered simply.

Axel frowned and sat up, taking their bowls and placing them into the sink. "You wanna call Reno before you go?" he asked inquisitively.

Just as Roxas was about to enter the washroom to take another bath, he stopped and turned to face Axel. "Maybe…yeah okay." he walked towards his room, grabbing his cell phone and then going back into the living room so he could talk while laying down.

While Axel was washing the dishes, and making it obvious that he was eavesdropping, Roxas called Reno in hopes that he wasn't busy.

After a few seconds, the phone clicked and a voice rang through the other line. "Yo! This you Rox?" Reno asked. There was a bit of background noise, making it sound like he was in a horror movie without the screaming.

"Yeah, I..just wanted to say hi." Roxas face palmed and shook his head. He had no real reason to be calling him, it just sounded like a good idea when Axel brought it up. "What's going on?" he finally asked.

Reno took a moment to answer, walking somewhere else so he could hear Roxas a little better. "I was working in the shop, fixing a broken helicopter propeller."

Axel walked over, randomly kissing Roxas' head and mouthing the words 'taking out the trash' before walking to the door with a bag in his hand.  
>Roxas nodded and smiled before speaking again, this time a little softer. "You aren't hurt are you? It sounds dangerous." he asked warily.<p>

The sound of Reno laughing made Roxas smile, knowing if he was hurt he probably would have more then just a paper cut. "Nah, I'm safe around the tools, don't worry about me. Now, enough about Reno, how's Roxas?"

Leaning back onto one of the pillows, Roxas shrugged and closed his eyes. He thought of the feeling of his body, how it wasn't as bad as earlier but it wasn't a hundred percent. "Could be better, but I could definitely be worse."

"Good." Reno spoke instantaneously. "I'm getting off work in five minutes, should be there in ten, so tell Axel to hurry and cook dinner."

Roxas giggled and nodded his head. "I will. Can't wait to see you again." Roxas hadn't known what he said until he replayed that sentence in his mind. When he did, he scrambled to fix what he had already done. "Y-You know, since I've been with Axel all day, I just want to see you."

The delight in Reno's voice was obvious and rather sexy. "Well I can't wait to see you too Rox. I'll be home soon."

"Yeah s-see you soon." Roxas whispered into the phone. "Bye." he added quickly.

"See ya soon sexy." Reno purred before hanging up.

Almost right after Roxas closed the call, Axel walked back in and headed to the sink to wash his hands. "So…?"

Roxas stood back up and walked over to Axel, feeling a little attached right now due to the rain plinking against the window. "Reno is going to be here in about ten minutes. He's getting off work sooner then usual." he spoke under his breath.

As Axel turned off the tap, he glanced at Roxas and dried off his hands with a towel nearby. "Damn, I gotta start dinner." he sighed.

Roxas couldn't help but to chuckle from what he had said, so similar to the standards of Reno. "I can help you, if that's okay."

"I'd love that." Axel said right away, grinning while going back to Roxas and giving him a soft kiss despite Roxas telling him not to. "Hey, how about I get you some medicine while you boil some water."

Not being able to get away from the kiss this time, Roxas glowered at Axel before nodding. "Okay." he replied while getting a pot from under the sink.  
>Axel couldn't help but to walk past Roxas and gently slap his ass, happy to hear the blonde reacting with a sexy yet surprised gasp.<p>

"Glad you feel better Rox." he stated with a wink before heading to the washroom for the medicine. "Remind Reno not to make a move on you when he gets through the door!" Axel spoke loudly before laughing. "Wouldn't wanna get him sick right?"

Roxas huffed silently and started to get dinner ready. Looking back at where Axel was and mumbling under his breath. "That's what you think." he spoke with a smile that bordered a sexual edge.

**(I've been very busy lately, I don't have school BUT I am working out and eating better, so sitting down on my laptop for a few hours is a little more difficult then it used to be . Thanks everyone for hanging on and being amazing fans :') I love ya all!)**

**This is way too late, but at LEAST I'm still working on this. I never wanna stop!**

**Sexy time is always fun, but in the next chapter Roxas is going to start getting a little worked up and show his own sexual deviousness*wiggles eyebrows***  
><strong>Thanks for reading awesome people! I shall work on my new chapter soon! :D<strong>


	12. Touchy

**You thought this story was dead hm!? Well I'm alive! Yes I'm posting again, FINALLY. I got a lot going on but I'll spare you the details (but all is positive ;D thankfully) Let's get right into the story since you've waited long enough. **  
><strong>This chapter contains all three men together. Yay!<strong>

**I think you deserves a little sexy time between three men for waiting this long, so here you go! (No sex yet though, sorrryyy cB )**

**(Warning: Sexual content ahead ;) You were warned)**

**Touchy**

It had been a very boring day for Roxas. Sora had been over for tutoring and the entire time, all Roxas could think about is when his two boyfriends will be home. Hours passed and he could barely sit still enough to concentrate on the work.

"How about if you reduce this equation?" Sora mumbled as he tapped his pen against the page in the book.

Roxas looked at the problem and squinted a little. For a moment, he parted his lips to speak, but stopped and shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I'm certain you can answer it on your own, it's simpler then some of the other work you've done."

Nodding his head and writing down an answer slowly, Sora bit the end of his pen and hummed. "Okay, I think I got it."  
>For a moment, Sora kept his eyes on the book, but as Roxas kept quiet, he furrowed his eyebrows and spoke curiously. "You've been acting real strange lately. What's going on?", he asked while finally looking at the young man.<p>

Snapping out of his thoughts, Roxas looked back at Sora and blinked. "Huh? Oh...nothing just thinking."  
>Roxas put a hand on his forehead, glanced at the clock and smiled. "I think it's time for you to go, but we'll see each other tomorrow right?" Roxas asked as he stood up.<p>

"Someone is being very…odd." Sora chuckled but stood up to go as well. "Thanks, I think I get the format, but next time I hope you won't be so distracted."

Roxas smiled innocently as Sora headed towards the door. "You're treating my sister good right? It's been a year today."

A soft blush appeared on Sora's cheeks when Namine is brought up. He let out a soft, and rather shy chuckle before nodding his head. "Actually, I'm going to take her out on a date right now for our one year anniversary. She's happy, but she said wants to see you."

Frowning slightly, Roxas let out a deep breath and looked at the ground. "I'll see her this weekend. Tell her I promise." As he finally looked up, Roxas smiled and shook his head. "I remember when Namine introduced me to you. Is she still as crazy about you as she was a year ago?"

As Sora opened the door, almost in a way to escape, he blushed a bit more and rolled his eyes. "You ask her that this weekend."  
>Sora walked out of the door and waved, but just as he went to turn back around, he bumped into someone with a big thud.<p>

"Watch it!" Reno growled and passed Sora, instantly entering his apartment along with Axel who was right behind him.

Sora gave Roxas a thumbs up despite looking rather stunned, and kept walking towards the exit.

"I don't like that kid." Reno grumbled out loud.

Almost instantly, Roxas frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "He's nice, you're just jealous that he spends almost all day with me. And for your information, he's straight." Roxas rolled his eyes but a smile returned to his face when Axel walked over to him.  
>"How's your new job? And the workout?" Roxas whispered.<p>

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's hips, pulling him close with a large grin. "Great! My co-workers are very nice to me, despite the pranks they pull on me, being a newbie and all. And the workout was better than the last one. I got ten more push ups this time, and three extra chin ups." he chuckled cockily.

Smiling from Axel's answer, Roxas beamed and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, playing with a few strands of his red hair. "Good.", he sighed in relief. "And that's very impressive. You're getting better, and soon enough you'll get very muscular." he giggled shortly.

"Hmph, not too muscular I hope. Don't wanna be a body builder or anything." Axel grimaced.

"Lovebirds, you wanna tell me what you want for dinner?" Reno called out from the kitchen.

Roxas perked up and spoke before Axel could. "Let's order pizza. We can have a break from cooking."

"I like that idea." Axel said as he kept his hands on Roxas' hips.

Reno looked at Axel with an un-amused expression before grabbing his cell-phone and laying on the couch. "Fine, I'll buy. How's cheese sound?"

"Come on, just che-"

"Take it or leave it Axel." Reno growled, shutting him up instantly. "Good.", he murmured before speaking to the person on the other line. "Yo. Can I get an order for a large cheese pizza." Reno spoke casually.

Axel smiled and gently let's go of Roxas' hips. "What a jackass huh? I swear he has mood swings like a woman on her period." Axel shut up from Reno's glare. "How about we get some water? I'm thirsty." Axel said as he made his way to the fridge.

Following close behind like a puppy, Roxas nodded his head and bit his lower lip. "I'd like some too.", he muttered as he gazed at Axel pouring water into three glasses. When he finished up, Axel passed Roxas one of them before walking over to hand another to Reno.

Reno took the water with a nod as he kept speaking to the person on the phone. As he took his wallet out from his pocket, Reno pulled out a few bills and ended the call with a short 'thanks'.  
>"Should be here in forty minutes." Reno said before sipping his water and leaning his arm on the back of the couch. His eyes moved over to Roxas, a smile coming across his lips as he moved so there was room on the couch.<p>

"Hey. How'd your day go?" Reno asked.

Prancing over and plopping down onto the couch, Roxas smiled as he wrapped his arms around Reno, nearly having to lay on top of him in order to do so.  
>"It wasn't too bad. Boring truthfully cause you two weren't home." Roxas giggled.<p>

Roxas gained Reno's and Axel's attention from that sentence. Both men share a similar smile just as Reno spoke. "Really now?"

"Mhhmm." Roxas replied.

Reno leaned back against the couch, bringing Roxas down with him. "You're…different today.", he whispered amusingly.

"Different how?" Roxas asked with a flirtatious voice.

Axel curiously walked over to the couch. Due to the lack of room available, he instead leaned against the back of it while he listened and watched inquisitively.

With that, Reno smiled a wolfish grin and glanced at Axel. "You see it too right? It's not just me?", he asked his friend before eyeing Roxas and then his body.

"Oh I can see it…." Axel muttered in amazement.

Letting out a little chuckle, Roxas shyly, but curiously trailed his hands along Reno's shirt. "I've just been missing you two recently. A-A lot."

As he stopped his hands at the bottom of Reno's shirt, Roxas pulled it up hesitantly in order to expose his boyfriends defined stomach, his abs showing in their full glory. The young man kept his eyes downcast while he trailed his fingertips over the small bumps of his abdominal muscles.

"Roxas?" Reno breathed in bewilderment. He furrowed his eyebrows, glanced at Axel, and then placed his hands atop of Roxas'. "I'm not complaining, not one bit. But what are you doing?"

"I'm thinking the exact same thing." Axel muttered with a tinge of jealousy.

Looking up at both men, Roxas blushed madly and froze, his hands now captured by Reno's. "I..I was just curious. I mean, I haven't touched you two really s-so I just wanted to... I didn't mean to…"

Before Roxas could draw his hands back, Reno tightened his hold and smirked. "Oh no, I don't want you to stop." Reno chuckled mischievously. "Please, go ahead. My body is a canvas and you're hand is the paintbrush." Reno winked.

"Goodness gracious." Axel sighed.

Not being able to help it, Roxas laughed weakly and nodded his head as his hands moved upwards, causing Reno's shirt to lift a bit more than before. Blue eyes scanned the body in front of him, not being able to help the transfixion he felt.

"Wow Reno, you…" Roxas stopped speaking and peeked up into his green eyes. "You have an amazing body." he breathed.

With a cocky smile, Reno shrugged and acted it off. "I guess you can say that.", he chuckled at his counterpart who was rather hostile next to him. "How about Axel?" Reno asked Roxas curiously, wanting to include his other roommate of course.

"Me?" Axel asked while glancing at Roxas and feeling his own face a little warmer than usual. "Like I said, I'm not as good as Reno." Axel grumbled, but shut himself up when Roxas' other hand reached over to grip his shirt.

Roxas giggled like a little girl as he eyed Axel and smiled. "How about you both take off your shirts and…I'll explore.", he asked shyly with a quirky grin.

With slight dithering, Reno and Axel glanced at each other in incomprehension, but snapped out of it since they didn't want to prolong the question any longer. Reno lifted his shirt off first, Axel soon following and creating a small pile of clothing next to the couch.

"Now what?" Reno asks Roxas curiously with a roguish look in his eyes.

Roxas smiled like a kid in a candy store before hopping off of the couch. "Both of you, sit….please." Roxas whispered and awaited patiently as Reno sat down, Axel following suit.

"Good, okay...um." Roxas wasn't sure what to do now. Both men's eyes were on him, and he felt himself fidget in nervousness. Taking a deep breath, Roxas kneeled down in front of the couch, catching Reno's and Axel's attention exponentially from the position.

"I'm just going to touch your upper body, n-nothing else." Roxas flushed as his left hand went to Axel, and his right went to Reno, softly pressing both to either of their chests.

Axel cocked an eyebrow and chuckled, his spirit finally lifting. "You sure about that?", he teased.

Roxas huffed and glared up at Axel with rose coloured cheeks. "Yes, I'm very sure.", he retaliated.

Without another word, Roxas played with Reno's abdomen while his right hand, his other stayed on Axel's chest. Tilting his head, Roxas smiled and looked up at Axel, forgiving him for the teasing just a moment ago.

"I feel your muscles coming in." Roxas said in fascination, rubbing along his pecks and lowering to his abs as well. Despite not feeling as defined as Reno's, Axel still had a good stomach. If it were up to Roxas, Axel didn't even have to go to the gym, his body was perfect enough.

"It's sexy." Roxas accidentally whispered out loud, instantly squeaking and putting his left hand over his mouth. "I meant...zesty."

Letting out a quick laugh, Axel felt his abdomen twist and tighten from Roxas' hand being rather close to his…package. The compliment helped as well despite the young male trying to cover up, failing miserably.

"You said sexy, and we all know it." Axel droned.

"It was an accident." Roxas shyly objected.

Reno budded in, mostly because Roxas took his hand off of him, and not Axel. "You're sexy too Roxas, and I'd appreciate you touching me a bit more because I swear if you keep it up..", Reno chuckled in amusement.

Before Roxas spoke, Reno gripped Roxas' hand, pulling it back to his stomach and pressing his mouth against Roxas' lips rather hard.

The young male gasped shortly in surprise, followed by a deep throated moan as Reno's lips and tongue danced around his mouth, bringing him into a temporary pleasurable paradise. Roxas surprisingly wrapped his arms around Reno's neck, moving so that he sat onto his boyfriends lap, kissing him shyly although Reno was being rather rough with it.

Axel starred with a very taken aback look, not knowing what to do despite the situation turning him on, and pissing him off all at the same time. As the two made out, Axel glared and leaned back to give them room. If he had a live show in front of him, he mid-as-well enjoy it.

Reno's hands slipped down Roxas' body, grabbing his plump ass and giving it a tight squeeze, following by a slap that caused Roxas to moan shyly in satisfaction. Noticing that the usual cute blonde wasn't stopping, Reno tried seeing how far he'd go.

Pushing his hips up, Reno hissed against Roxas' lips when their groins pressed against each other, grinding against him with quickening breaths.

"The pizza should be here soon." Axel breathed out. He technically didn't give a shit about the pizza, in fact the sight in front of him caused a certain part of him to awaken. It would just be a little awkward to answer the door to a pizza delivery while 'pitching a tent' in his pants.

"Shut the fuck up." Reno grumbled to Axel, going back to kissing Roxas almost instantly.

Giving his friend a threatening glare, Axel sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. _Lucky fucking bastard_. Axel thought to himself.

With a sudden halt, Roxas pulled back, his face red and his blue eyes hazed with pleasure. "Reno." Roxas moved back a little on his boyfriends lap and kept his eyes wide and his cheeks crimson.

"What's wrong?" Reno panted slightly.

Not knowing how to really admit it, Roxas whimpered before shortly looking away, trying to catch his breath. After a moment, he pursed his lips and looked back at Reno with a timid expression.

"I'm…I'm hard."

Roxas whispered so low that Reno could barely hear, but he managed the simple wording which made Reno become overly fascinated. "Really now?" Looking down straight away, Reno was amused to spot the obvious excitement in Roxas' pants.  
>"It's an honor that I can create something so…delicious." Reno muttered while rubbing his hands along Roxas' hips.<p>

"It's alright Roxas. I am too." Axel pointed out to Roxas to try and make him feel a bit less left out, although all it did for Roxas was make him feel even more humiliated.

"I think we all have a little boner party going on." Reno laughed and joked.

"Stop itt!" Roxas whined and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment until the there was a knock at the door.

"Talk about bad fucking timing." Reno growled in annoyance as Roxas slipped off of his lap.

Even though he really didn't want to, Reno walked towards the door and unlocked it. He had no shame, so right as he answered the door, he didn't even care to cover himself.  
>"Here." Reno passed the delivery man the money, got a bit of change, his recipe, and grabbed the pizza before returning to the confinements of his apartment. Just as he placed the box onto the counter, he walked over to the couch and smirked. "Where were we?"<p>

Roxas cautiously looked up at Reno and parted his lips to speak, but he stopped as he suddenly felt the grumbling of his stomach. He placed a hand over his shirt and rubbed. "I think we should eat first.", he blushed.

Axel agreed without words as he stood up and walked over hurriedly. "What's gotten into you Reno? You're rather eager for someone that recently admitted to being bisexual." Axel chuckled while biting into a slice of cheese pizza.

Roxas agreed with a nod, not even thinking of sitting down at the moment. "It's true."

Not really appreciating the little topic at hand, Reno shrugged his shoulders and took his own slice, eating it with slight eagerness. "I'm very sexually frustrated alright? And just cause I'm new to it, doesn't mean I don't want it." Reno grumbled as he took another bite.

Roxas took his own slice, his cheeks mildly red from Reno's words. Sexual frustration for a man who's used to banging a new woman every week must find this difficult, especially in a situation like this.  
>As he took a bite, Roxas looked at his water that Axel poured previously for him. The silence was making him uncomfortable, shifting in his seat and trying to distract himself from anything other than his boner , which was rather difficult.<p>

Before it could get anymore awkward, Roxas cleared his throat and put his pizza down. "I think it's good, that you can open up and…be who you are." Roxas muttered to Reno with a soft smirk.

The redhead was already done his first slice and was going to his second when he heard Roxas. Almost instantly he shrugged and let out a soft sigh. "No big deal. I just find myself confused by all this and my 'boyfriends' aren't helping me by questioning me.", he scowled.

"Sorry." Roxas whispered under his breath, a faint frown on his face.

Axel on the other hand rolled his eyes, not seeming to be as taken aback from the response.

Reno looked over at Roxas and noticed his grimace, immediately regretting his choice of words. "I didn't mean it like that Rox, no need to be sorry."  
>Moving his seat a bit closer to Roxas', Reno kissed the younger males cheek and muttered under his breath so Axel couldn't hear.<p>

"You out of all people have helped me out the most with it, so I shouldn't have said it like that." Reno whispered.

With a soft flicker of his eyes, Roxas looked back at Reno, exhaling in relief and smiling once again from those words. "Thank you. I accept it about you, of course since I like you and all." Roxas blushed and pecked Reno's lips before shooing him. "Eat before the pizza get's cold."

"Yes mother." Reno chuckled and eyed Axel, giving him a definitive nod as he ate.

Axel watched the two like crazy. They seemed to have gotten closer recently and he couldn't help but to feel a little itch of jealousy in his heart. Moving his eyes from Reno, to Roxas, Axel smiled a little at the blonde and was happy to get a smile in return.

Roxas didn't think it was possible for three men to eat a ten slice pizza, but he was wrong. Being rather full, the introvert male leaned his head onto the table, watching his water with false interest.

When Axel stood up, the blue in Roxas' eyes followed and he curiously lifted his head.

"I'm taking a shower. I can't handle another minute like this." Axel said in slight discomfort.

"Wait!" Roxas grabbed Axel's hand, stopping him in his tracks, and getting both men's attentions. "How...how about…" Roxas felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't manage to speak the words despite wanting to.

All of them, all three men were hard, very much so, and Roxas really wanted to attempt something regardless of the nerves fluttering around in his stomach.

I can do this.

Roxas told himself as he took a deep breath and looked up into Axel's eyes, his face so hot he thought he might pass out.

"Let me." He whispered.

For a split second, Axel looks shocked but then glanced at Reno in confusion. "Let you what?"

Scowling Axel mentally for making him say it out loud, Roxas looked away as he kept his hand in Axel's, holding it tightly. "Let me take care of you…both of you." he breathed shakily.

Due to Axel's shock, Reno spoke first with sudden awareness. "Roxas. Are you talking about what I hope you're talking about?", he smiled wickedly.

Roxas let go of Axel's hand and brought his gaze back up. Parting his lips and nodding his head, Roxas looked over at the couch and back at the men. "Please. I just want to try it out.", he said while shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"You don't have to beg babe. Trust me we aren't going to say no." Reno smiled.

Getting up right away, Reno went to Roxas and kissed his lips, stopping and heading towards his room. "I gotta brush my teeth first."

"Me too." Axel muttered almost incoherently as he went straight to the washroom.

Hoping this wasn't them chickening out, Roxas sighed and walked to the couch, sitting in front of it right away. Grabbing a tick-tack off of the coffee table, Roxas sucked on it so his breath was minty fresh. He had only planned to use his hands for now, nothing more, but he had no clue what it might turn into.  
>Roxas sighed and rubbed his forehead just as the men walked back into the room.<p>

"How about you do it?" Reno growled.

"Me? In your dreams." Axel finished the argument and sat on the couch while glaring at his housemate.

"You guys fighting again?" Roxas frowned as he sat on his ankles and looked up at them both, not being impressed with them.

Reno opened his mouth to speak, but shut up instantly. Axel decided to talk instead. "No, just a little…discussion but we're good."

With that, Roxas nods his head and glances down. Of course, both men are hard still, just as he himself is, but it's slightly apparent that Reno is bigger in size than Axel, making Roxas giggle.

Opposite to Roxas, the two other men find giggling, while he starring at their erections, to be the reversed. Axel cocked an eyebrow in puzzlement, and Reno glared. "What's so funny?", he said defensively.

Right away, Roxas shook his head and shut himself up. "Oh, no nothing bad.", he bit his lower lip and smiled. "I was noticing that you're bigger than Axel."

"Heyy!" Axel shot back and frowned ever so slightly. "Wait, it's only half an inch difference, got it memorized?" , he grumbled.

With another soft giggle, Roxas put either of his hands up against both men's thighs, shyly touching. Even with pants on, it's a huge step for Roxas. "It's nothing bad, hey I don't know. Maybe you can use yours better than Reno's."

Reno scoffed and rolled his eyes. "No, that's not possible."

"How would you know? You never let me use it on you."

"Thank god." Reno scorned just before looking at Roxas who was waiting for them to stop. "Sorry." he mumbled.

"I'm not doing this if you two are going to fight the whole time. Kind of dampers the mood." Roxas said as he held back his amusement.

Both Reno and Axel stopped talking, looking rather serious now. For a split second, Roxas swears the two look related.  
>"Fine." Both men said at the same time.<p>

Roxas grinned and sat up a bit more, his eyes focusing back on his hands which are still placed on either of their thighs. "I'm…going to take off your pants. Is that okay?" Roxas asked while looking out from under his eyelashes.

Axel nodded slowly, Reno on the other hand looked almost predatory as Roxas went to Axel's pants first. Gripping the hem, the young man took a steady breath as he pulled down, being a bit too gentle with it.

"I can help." Axel smiled sweetly as he noticed how nervous Roxas looked. Before getting an answer, Axel lifted his hips and tugged his pants down a little before stopping. Letting Roxas do the honors of taking it off completely, Axel eyed his boyfriend admiringly.

"Thanks." Roxas whispered very coarsely.

Finding it a lot easier to pull now, Roxas managed to finally get Axel's pants off, leaving him in minty green boxers. Before touching Axel, Roxas left his pants at his ankles and moved onto Reno. Holding onto his pants next, the young male looked up and felt his body cover in goose bumps from how sexy Reno looked. Waiting for him.  
>Not being able to look for very long, Roxas pulled, noticing the same problem as before.<p>

"Pull harder Rox." Reno droned, but didn't move.

Roxas blushed and gripped Reno's pants a little harder, pulling with a bit more strength and finally getting it down to his thighs with a little help of Reno tilting his hips up for him.  
>Reno had on a similar style of boxers, although they are opposite in colour. They hold a deep red colour, lined with black stitching.<p>

"You okay?" Axel asks kindly. His expression held a mixture of eagerness and concern. "I don't want you uncomfortable."

Roxas shook his head instantly and smiled despite the situation. "No...no I'm actually kind of excited.", he bit his lip once again as his hands went to both of their bare thighs and touched softly. As he got a very pleasant reaction from them both, Roxas smiled and touched the bottom of the boxers they had on.

"I apologize ahead of time…if I-I'm bad at this." Roxas mumbled. Just before either of them spoke, he placed his hand very shyly on the bulges of Reno's and Axel's underwear, hearing them groan in reply which made Roxas perk up in satisfaction.

He could feel the desirable heat under the thin fabric. The obvious outline of both of their hard muscles made Roxas shift due to his own arousal getting warmer in his pants. "I'll have to see one at a time or else…", Roxas cuts himself off.

"This is your first time right? Two at once is a big deal." Reno muttered in understanding. "Axel's first."

"What!? Why me?" Axel frowned, but stopped when Reno spoke.

"Just thought it would be a bit more….emotional. You two are just closer in that way, I'd rather he see yours first."

Axel was nearly speechless, but snapped out of it and smiled. "Thanks Reno." he muttered. Looking down at Roxas, Axel gently touched his blonde hair and smirked. "Go ahead, take your time but…try not to take too long.", he chuckled innocently.

"Of course." Roxas smiled, thanking Reno under his breath and taking an intake of air.

Taking one hand off of Reno, Roxas brought both over to Axel, gently running his fingers over the mans concealed cock and feeling his face flush when his boyfriend let out a shaky breath. Slowly, he reached up and grabbed the top of his boxers, bringing it down until it strained from Axel's boner.

With as much courage he could muster, Roxas pulled down a bit more until finally he allowed Axel's member to free itself.

Axel watched with slight nervousness as Roxas starred, literally gawking at his awaiting erection. He had an unreadable look on his face that wasn't very encouraging. Just as he was about to speak, Axel stopped as Roxas did first.

"Wow." He enthralled as he trailed his finger along the underside of Axel's penis.

Allowing his eyes to close, Axel groaned and felt his body tense up. Despite wanting more, he couldn't complain at the moment, he knew it would escalate soon enough. He had to be patient.

"I like that reaction." Axel managed to mumble as he looked back down with opened eyes.

Roxas peered up at Axel and smiled with pink cheeks. "It's so much bigger than I imagined.", he whispered shyly. By the time Roxas managed to put his fingers on Axel, he moved onto finally grasping him fully, resulting in a very sexy sound from Axel.

"Am I doing okay?" Roxas asked quietly.

Axel nodded his head without a second to waste. "Mmm, oh yeah, you're doing great."

Reno grumbled beside them, catching the blondes attention immediately. "My patience is running low Rox."

Roxas blushed and mumbled a soft 'sorry' to Reno a he brought his right hand to the other mans boxers, trailing along them, feeling him. Keeping his left hand moving along Axel's length, Roxas managed to bring down Reno's underwear, shyly starring at his 'package' and feeling his body heat up, especially his face.  
>"Holy shit." Roxas breathed out.<p>

Reno smiled cockily, inclining his body a little more so that his cock rested perfectly on his abs towards his navel. "I wouldn't be surprised if you're shocked. It's a rather…striking part of me."

With a soft chuckle, Roxas smiled from Reno's choice of words, as well as Axel's rather jealous scoff.  
>"I'd be lying if I said I'm not shocked." Roxas answered.<p>

Appreciating that answer, Reno placed his arms on the back of the couch on either side, looking more relaxed than Axel. The other male had his hands gripping the cushion he sat upon, looking a bit more tense and rigid just from Roxas' simple touch.

Both men were finally naked, from top to bottom, although there was just one more thing Reno still had on that needed to be removed.

Before touching Reno any further, Roxas reached up and grabbed his goggles, getting a rather confused look from the older man in front of him.

"There. Now you're completely naked." Roxas giggled as he put the goggles on his own head, resting them on his forehead and grinning like a young child.

"You can't steal those. They're mine." Reno frowned, but held a playful tone to his voice.

"I doubt you need them right now dumbass." Axel finally spoke in annoyance.

With a short glare, Reno shut up and leaned back again, admiring Roxas and sighing. "Fine, it looks hot on ya anyways.", he added before smiling and eyeing Roxas' hand. "We're waiting."

When both of them finished arguing, Roxas bit the edge of his lip before slowly gripping both of them into either hand. Despite looking similar down below, there was a bit of a difference in both of them. For one, Reno is bigger in length -barely- but it's noticeable. On the other hand, Axel had a slightly larger girth, so subtle that Roxas couldn't have noticed if he didn't regard it closely.

Grasping Reno and Axel with analogous pressure, Roxas sat on his heels and got a bit closer to the couch. Mentally reminding himself that this is nearly the same as taking care of his own sexual desires, Roxas jerked his hands at a similar speed, using any pre cum as lubricant to pick up his pace.

Despite feeling very flushed and slightly self-conscious, Roxas had an uplift in confidence when both men groaned in sync.

"Nng shit." Reno whispered, tilting his head back and gripping the couch behind him.

Axel kept his eyes on Roxas, his gaze moving from his hand to his face. Furrowing his eyebrows and parting his lips, Axel moaned insistently.

Roxas hummed in satisfaction and got a little bit more brave. Kneeling even closer, he moved either of his hands as fast as he could, placing a bit of pressure whenever he got to the top. With a soft lick of his lips, the blonde went to Axel's warm erection, placing his lips against the head hesitantly and licking along his slit with a shaky breath of satisfaction.

"Roxas?" Axel creased his brow a little more, releasing a cracked groan when he felt his boyfriends tongue touching his sensitive skin. "Oh g-god.", he sunk back against the couch before touching Roxas' soft hair and curling his toes in pleasure when Roxas decided to lick along the underside of his frenulum. "You'll make me cum too fucking fast Rox." Axel hissed.

Peeking his blue eyes up, Roxas gave off an innocent expression before stopping and slowing his hand down a little. "Curiosity got the better of me." Smiling to himself, Roxas looked over at Reno, seeing that he was starring at him, having a look similar to anger on his face.

"You can with me, I wont complain." Reno grunted.

"I wasn't complaining. I just want this to la- Mmm!"

Roxas shut Axel up by once again by speeding up, returning his attention on Reno for a short while. "It's only fair if I do it to you both…right?" Roxas asked Reno, and of course got a nod in agreement. Shifting his knees so he was closer to him, Roxas leaned over Reno's lap, his face reaching his impeccable dick that he held in his right hand.

Simply bringing his tongue out and flicking it against Reno's slit, Roxas was pleased to once again hear a satisfied sound slip past Reno's perfect lips. Going a little further, the young man kissed down to the base where his hand rested to message his balls.

Just as Reno shifted his hips for a better angle, Roxas had already went back to the tip and enveloped the whole head of his cock into his mouth for a 'better taste' of his boyfriend.

"Fuck Roxas!" Reno gasped inwardly, placing a shaky hand against Roxas' hair, pulling gently and feeling his own goggles press against his palm while doing so.

Incidentally, Roxas wasn't paying as much attention to Axel's rather ignored length that he still held. In the midst of Axel's frustration, Reno decided to try and help his overwhelmed boyfriend below and took over the job of pleasing Axel for the time being.

Moving Roxas' hand that was placed on Axel's cock, Reno took it's place and began to hurriedly jerk him off, content showing on his face when Axel blissfully whimpered in return.

Roxas watched Reno's hand fervently, admiring the fact that Reno was pleasing someone else while he himself felt pleasure. Letting out a soft breath that caressed Reno's moist skin, Roxas sucked along his head once again, savoring his appealing taste and using both hands to touch him. One to pump along his shaft and the other to fondle at the base.

"R-Reno? What the fu-nng! Shit, what the fuck?" Axel hissed with a heated voice.

Without a word, Reno gave Axel a daunting look of warning, keeping his gaze rather serious and heated. Just to shut Axel up, Reno squeezed along the redheads base and let out a sexual chuckle when the man's words wither away and turn into sounds of pleasurable pain.

In the meantime, Roxas still hadn't moved his mouth more than an inch or two down Reno's dick, although the man receiving the attention didn't complain. Reno's hand was still tightly gripping his blonde hair and the rough grunts coming from him made it easy to tell he was enjoying it.

Just as Roxas felt himself growing too constrained in his pants, he was relieved to feel the burning cock in his mouth pulsing, Reno's breathing escalating and his groans increasing. Axel on the other hand looked like he was about to hyperventilate due to Reno teasing him. Whenever he seemed to get close to climax, Reno would suddenly stop and put pressure against his balls.

"Me first." Reno growled to Axel before looking down at Roxas.

With a soft hold of Roxas' hair, Reno tilted his head back against the couch while keeping his fingers wrapped around Axel's erection.  
>Kneading and pushing up along Reno's scrotum, as well as jerking the shaft and sucking the head, Roxas made work on the sexy mans cock until he felt the sudden rigidness in his muscles and the increase of pre cum. Before Reno could cum, Roxas moved an inch away, still moving his hands but leaving his mouth just close enough for Reno to finish along his lips and jaw.<p>

"Ah Roxas! Fuckk." Reno groaned with a wavering breath.

With Reno's climax, Roxas raked his left hand along Reno's thigh, shivering slightly from the sensation and taste of the mans seed. Reno looked absolutely delicious when he came, and even now, just after he did, the man looks down at him as though he's prey.

Swallowing a very anticipated lump in his throat, Roxas licked his lips, tasting even more of the creamy textured semen before going to Axel and slapping Reno's hand off of him.

"Be nice." Roxas scowled since poor Axel looked like he'd pass out from lack of release.

Holding Axel in his slightly messy hand, Roxas looked up at Axel, whispering to him with a sexual tinge to his voice. "Mm Axel. Y-You going to cum for me?", he breathed.

Gripping the couch a bit tighter, Axel nodded his head and clenched his teeth, barring his jaw and moaning helplessly. "Yes! Oh fuck yes."

"Cum then, please." Roxas begged breathlessly.

Nearly mimicking Reno's actions, Axel arched his back against the couch, pressing his head back against the cushion, and moaning with a harsh breaths as he came. Roxas leaned forward, making sure to capture a little in his mouth and along his lips in order to taste him as well. Truthfully, he did prefer the taste of Reno a pinch more, but that was most likely due to the fact that he was addicted to pineapple, ironically he liked to bug Axel and call him pineapple sometimes. Go figure.

"Holy fucking shit Roxas." Axel spoke first with an exasperated voice. "First time huh? I'd never have guessed.", he chuckled.

Reno still held a serious look, although lightened up with a smile. "I agree. But I bet you got blue balls from waiting so damn long." Reno muttered and got off the couch. "Your turn."

Almost instantly, Roxas shook his head, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth off while starring up at the men. "I-I..I can't. I can just do it myself."

"Bullshit." Reno growled and easily moved Roxas on his own, sitting him on the couch and kneeling on the ground. "Axe, hurry it up!", he snapped.

"Sheesh, ya think orgasming would make ya less bitchy." Axel sighed and sat down next to Reno, still having a dazed look on his face. "We can make quick work of you I bet." Axel winked.

With a shake of his head, Roxas put his hands on his pants to stop them when they went to grab it. He frowned slightly and felt himself hesitate. "I don't know…"

"You aren't shy are ya?" Axel smiled softly. "We'll be gentle, and we wont judge, trust me I've seen a dude with one this big.", he emphasized with his fingers and smiled wider. "You're too hot to be that small."

The reassurance didn't help much since Axel wasn't the one Roxas was worrying about. Reno had only ever touched one man in a sexual way, not to mention they both had larger 'assets' then himself. Axel is easily seven inches, Reno seven and a half, but Roxas, he was six. Even a single inch made the young male self conscious.

"Come on Rox. You can't tell me right now that you're not as hard as a fucking board." Reno mumbled and randomly gripped Roxas' groin with his hand, hearing an immediate sexual gasp escape Roxas' lips. "See, you want it. Let us get rid of it." Reno whispered.

It had been over a half hour, and Roxas had to admit, it was getting rather painful to wait. With a deep and unsteady breath, he nodded his head and murmured. "Okay just…it's my first time, be conscious of that."

"Of course babe." Axel leaned up, kissing Roxas' lips and touching along his shirt, gently pulling it up to remove it.

The kiss allowed Reno to focus on Roxas' pants. Pulling them down slowly, Reno looked up at the two making out above him, enjoying the site, and being almost thankful that he couldn't get hard immediately after cumming.  
>As Roxas' shirt was removed, Reno managed to get his pants off and leave him in his checkered black and white briefs.<p>

"Briefs today hm?" Reno smirked.

"F-Felt a little risqué today." Roxas chuckled nervously.

"Oh we noticed." Axel teased, kissing Roxas a little bit more and humming. "I taste Reno on your lips." he winked.

"Gross." Reno scowled.

"You like when Roxas did it."

"Not you."

Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed. "You can fight after.", he suggested annoyingly.

Once again, both men shut up and paid attention to the task at hand. Moving a bit closer, Axel planted soft little kisses along Roxas' strained and damp briefs, loving the way the blonde stopped breathing whenever he exhaled hotly against his strained underwear.

"Ready?" Reno asked with a raised eyebrow.

Roxas nodded his head and swallowed deeply. "Yeah.", was all he managed to say.

With an eager smirk on both of their faces, Axel and Reno grabbed onto either side of Roxas' briefs, pulling simultaneously until they laid they're eyes upon their boyfriends wet and awaiting cock.

Axel leaned up and sighed. "Masterpiece. Hm it's so damn pink." he pointed out.

"I've been waiting a while." Roxas defended shyly, nearly wanting to recoil and cover himself up. "And I don't know if you noticed, but I'm kind of Caucasian."

Reno chuckled and pushed Axel playfully out of the way, getting right to it, but not with his hand, with his mouth. It shocked Axel greatly, but the person that was shocked the most was Roxas.

Placing his mouth against the throbbing muscle, Reno lapped along the whole thing, indulging in it as though it was some sort of French desert from a café.

"Reno! AH!" Roxas' body tensed up, his eyes closed and his body trembled ever so slightly. The sensation was overwhelming after waiting so long, as if his nerves had been bumped up so high it was overpowering his body.

"Reno." Axel huffed and tried getting into the action. Bringing his hand towards Roxas' ignored length, Axel moved his hand up and down, looking up at the man he was touching and feeling his body tingle with satisfaction when he moaned more.

"He's a loud one." Reno chuckled against Roxas' cock, not really putting it in his mouth, but once in a while he'd encase the tip into his mouth to suck the pre cum to taste it.  
>Axel curiously eyed it, wanting some of his own although had to ask. "How does he taste?"<p>

With a smirk, Reno licked up and down, Roxas literally watching them like a hawk. "I have nothing to compare it to but he's rather…sweet. Tinge of musk, but way more sweet."

"Let me have some." Axel whined and tried getting to it.

Reno growled but allowed Axel to slip in as well. Reno taking the top, and Axel taking the bottom. Both of their mouths moved and worked along the warm and pulsing muscle, fighting for who got what and how much of it they could suck, lick and kiss.

Roxas was in some sort of trance. His body had betrayed him, not being able to control the sounds escaping him, or the way his hips writhed whenever the men fought over for who got the pre cum dripping from his slit. Two tongues, two pair of lips, two deliciously sounding growls and Roxas wondered how he lasted this long already.

With a shake of his head, Roxas closed his eyes tightly and released a strangled whimper. "I-I can't handle this! Oh please, Axel Reno!" Roxas cried out.

From those words, Axel and Reno teamed up, Axel going to the top this time and Reno focusing his mouth on the bottom because of the fact that Reno wasn't too sure if he was capable of swallowing a whole lot of Roxas already. For the time being, Axel looked up at Roxas, whispering sexual things under his breath, coaxing him on and demanding with slight pleads for him to finish in his mouth.

Roxas' fingers laced tightly in Axel's red hair, his toes curling and his legs shaking slightly from the intensity of his climax. Tilting his head forward and opening his mouth, Roxas nearly yelled his boyfriends names as his orgasm rocked through him, not a dropped wasted as Axel's mouth captured everything that was given to him.

It wasn't until Roxas' body slowly relaxed that the men stopped as well. Reno had backed off a little sooner, while Axel was kissing small little butterfly pecks along Roxas' stomach and abdomen.

"How was it?" Reno wondered out loud.

By now, Roxas was panting under his breath, trying not to look like he was drugged from the natural high he felt. "A…Amazing.", he exhaled.

Axel smiled and stopped the kisses, instead he stood up and pulled his boxers on. "Hm I can say the same. Despite this ass teasing the hell out of me." Axel grumbled to Reno.

Reno smirked amusingly and slapped Axel's bare ass just before he slipped his boxers on, laughing a little when he hissed in return. "You liked it, don't deny that."

The bashful glare Axel gave Reno made Roxas giggle, his body drained of energy and even as he put his briefs on, he felt drained. Checking the time, he was shocked to see that it was already nine at night, around the time he'd start getting ready for bed.  
>"I think I'm going to head to my room now." Roxas yawned.<p>

Before he even got up, Axel gripped Roxas's shoulders and kept him on the couch. "Stay, you look tired."  
>Instead of leaving, Axel decided to lay down on the couch, smiling and patting his chest. "Come, lay on me, I can handle it."<br>Roxas smiled shyly and crawled on top of Axel, comfortably laying on his torso and placing his head on his chest with a deep sigh. "Damn, I'm so tired."

"You can say that again." Axel hummed happily. All the work at the gym and his training at his new job was taking a toll.  
>Reno on the other hand was still naked, walking towards the kitchen and grabbing an apple. "I like to eat after I bust it. I think it's my way of getting my energy."<p>

"Great analogy." Roxas said sarcastically but still stifled a tired laugh.

Axel smiled and placed a hand on Roxas' back, trailing his fingers along his spine, admiring the goose bumps trailing on Roxas' skin a moment later. "Sleep, we can wake up half way through the night and I'll bring you to your bed. Deal?"

Roxas nodded his head and closed his eyes. "Deal.", he whispered.

In the kitchen, Reno gulped down a whole bottle of water, admiring the couple on the couch and rolling his eyes as he walked into the washroom to brush his teeth and clean up. On the way, he leaned over and kissed Roxas' forehead, giving Axel's a little flick and chuckling at his annoyed look.

"Night you two. Thanks for the pleasure Foxy." Reno purred playfully to Roxas who hid his blush against Axel's chest.

"Good night Re-Re." Roxas mumbled.

"Re-Re?" Axel smiled wide and tilted his head. "I can use that against him."

"Oh go ahead, I give you the rights to it." Roxas smiled again, kissing Axel's peck and looking up at him with blue eyes. "Sweet dreams."

With a soft expression, Axel kissed Roxas' lips chastely and whispered back. "Have a good sleep Roxas."

Roxas felt his smile falter as his eyes closed yet again. His hands tucked up against Axel's warm skin, listening to his heart beating and the way his breathing went from being quick to a more gentle and soft pace.

Quietness slowly overwhelmed him, serenity and contentment flooding his body until Roxas couldn't keep himself awake any longer. With the thoughts of Axel and Reno in his mind, Roxas drifted into a deep sleep upon Axel.

**~  
>See! How could I make that a little less sexual? I don't think it's possible for me to do. <strong>  
><strong>I took forever to post something but I'm glad I did! And before my life gets even MORE busy I hope to post a lot more. Thanks everyone for everything and I HOPE I start my next one soon. You better have enjoyed ;)<strong>  
><strong>In case you aren't sure of their ages, here they are;<strong>

**Roxas-19 years old**

**Axel-22 years old**

**Reno-24 years old**

**Have a good Summer everyone! (despite the unbearable heat) ! WAHOO!**

**Edit: Right now, I can't publish this chapter on AdultFanFiction (It's not allowing me to) So this will only be on here until I can get it to work. Thanks) **


	13. LendAHand

**I haven't been able to post any of my latest chapters on AdultFanFiction, it's not working well with me right now :[ I tried wiping my cache, and did what they said but it still isn't working so frustrating, I hope it'll work soon!**

**Since Summer has ended for most peoples, I hope this will…help take your focus off of that, and have a little fun reading ;D Just remember, don't procrastinate too much. (It's my worst habit X3X) AND I have college in January WAHOO! *Cheers* So I want to post a few more before then ^-^ **  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

**(This chapter focuses mainly on; Reno and Roxas) **

**Lending a Hand**

Having unrealistic expectations of two men waiting all hot and ready for him once he got home, Reno felt a little disappointed when he walked into the apartment with no one in sight.

"Rox?" Reno called loudly throughout the apartment as he put his bag down and loosened his leather gloves. "Axe?"

Taking a moment to look over at the nearby balcony, Reno took a deep as he walked towards the opened washroom. Just as he turned the corner, a bright yellow ball flew towards his face, changing his composure completely.

Stumbling ever so slightly, Haruko freaked out momentarily from hitting something head on. Her feathers fluffed up and for a moment as she rested in a dazed state atop of Reno's head.

"ROXAS!" Reno screamed and freaked out as he attempted to get the bird out of his hair frantically.

Running into the hallway, Roxas rushed to Haruko and frowned at his bird as he gently held her in both of his small hands. With a soft glare at Reno, Roxas kissed the top of his birds head and whispered to her.

"What did the scary man do to you?" He asked.

Reno grimaced and looked as though he'd been violated. "I didn't do anything! It attacked me."

"Really? Attacked? She's the size of your brain." Roxas chuckled and walked back to his room. "She got out while I was giving her a bath."

Needing a shower even more now, Reno went straight to the washroom and began to take off his oily clothes after working on his helicopter all day.

"Where the fuck is Axel? He's usually home by now." Reno switched topics since he'd never been keen on birds.

Roxas put Haruko back in her bird cage next to his bed and walked slowly to the washroom while speaking. "He said that he had to stay back at work for a few hours extra. I heard he got to finally appear to a real fire. Nothing big but I'm happy…for….him." Roxas words faltered when he walked in upon Reno's fully oiled naked body.

"Showering I assume." The blonde mumbled with a flushed appearance.

Looking over at Roxas sidelong, Reno smirked in a cocky manner before turning the faucet on, the shower springing to life in response. "Wanna join me?"

"N-No. I mean I actually have to do a little work, um I think I found a part time job, so I should call them. Plus I was about to head out to get some medicine. My sister got sick from Sora." Roxas sighed while keeping his eyes away from his boyfriend.

"What? How the hell did that happen?"

"Namine, my sister, she's dating Sora. Has been for a while."

Reno gave Roxas a rather surprised look before smiling in relief. "Well that's good."

"Mhmm." Turning around, Roxas sighed and spoke with a hand up in the air. "I'll talk later, you shower and I'll be out."

Just as Roxas took a step forward, he stopped and held his breath when Reno grabbed his arm.  
>"Wait, I'll come with you. Just let me wash up, I promise I won't take long."<p>

As Reno let go, Roxas looked over his shoulder at him and nodded shyly, his blue eyes barely being able to evade the older man. "Sounds good. I'll be in the kitchen."

Roxas headed towards the kitchen, grabbing himself and Reno a bagel, popping it into the toaster and patiently sitting on the counter. Thinking deeply to himself, Roxas closed his eyes, listening to the running water from the shower and smiling to himself. The thought of his new boyfriends still felt surreal to him, and he still wasn't used to the word being used in a plural sense.  
>Opening his eyes and looking towards the nearby, linear hallway, Roxas silently jumped off of the counter and snuck to Reno's room, going inside as quietly as possible.<p>

Roxas noticed the messy pile of Reno's clothing on the ground, rolling his eyes instantly from the sight, but settling his gaze on the redheads goggles. Smiling triumphantly, the young man grabbed them and ran off to the kitchen, giggling to himself as he put them on his forhead and comfortably fixed his hair around them.  
>When they rested perfectly atop his head, Roxas went back to getting the food ready. Taking out the bagels, he began to cut up lettuce and slices of cheese, grabbing some turkey and making a rather appetizing bagel sandwich for them both.<p>

Just as Roxas set up the plates on the countertops, the sound of water abruptly stopped and Roxas felt his abdomen clench from the mental image of Reno yesterday.  
>Turning and going towards the fridge, Roxas grabbed milk, pouring some into two glasses and placing them in front of the food.<p>

Getting a very faint glimpse of Reno naked walking to his room, Roxas decided it was best to eat after he was done getting clothed or else the little man might not be able to hold back his testosterone for more than a few minutes.

"So, you want me to drive us there or should we walk?" Reno called out from his room while he was getting dressed.

Starring at his milk, Roxas flickered his eyes up as his chin leaned against the table. "I was planning on walking but….I think it's better to get back as soon as we can. I'd like to give it to Namine today. Can you drop me off at the house maybe with the car?" he wondered curiously, thinking it would be a great opportunity to speak with his mom and sister after nearly a month.

Without any deliberation, Reno replied. "Course babe. Don't mind at all just tell me where it is a-"

The sudden silence made Roxas squirm, almost wishing he hadn't 'kidnapped' Reno's beloved goggles. Before he could even second guess his decision, Reno walked into the living room and his green eyes locked with Roxas, smiling with a evil look in his eye.

"You like my goggles huh?" Reno chuckled and walked over wearing blue jeans and a maroon hoodie.

Putting one hand up to touch them, Roxas smiled and tilted his head when Reno sat down. "They are rather comfortable plus they look hot on you…"

"They look hot on you too." Reno admitted as he leaned over and kissed Roxas quickly before biting into his food. "But I want it back." He mumbled.

Rolling his eyes, Roxas took the goggles and slipped them off, passing it back to Reno. As he was putting them back on, the blonde decided to start to eat his own food so that they wouldn't waste any time.

As he finished a few bites, Roxas watched Reno sip his milk, literally gawking at the way the man appeared from the simple action. For a moment, he let himself daydream…

'Reno's body warmed up and his eyes pierced through Roxas' when the milk that he was just drinking began to slowly drip down his chiseled naked chest, going down lower to his jeans and making him deliciously wet. Giving off a sexual smirk, Reno whispered a few hot words before licking his lips slowly and dipping his hand in Roxas' pants at a tantalizing speed.

The boner in either of their pants seemed to grow from the need they shared, making Roxas mimic Reno's movements and draw a hand along his own body, his eyes never leaving the man in front of him.'

"….no clue what you're thinking about but I like it." Reno cut in with a big grin.

Roxas let out a breath he had been holding in for a while and looked down. Luckily he hadn't got himself riled up enough to get himself hard but it was rather close. "Nothing, I was just thinking about the job. I have to call."

Getting up from his half eaten bagel, Roxas grabbed his nearby cell phone and dialed a number as he sat down comfortably on the couch. Drawing his knees up, he rested his head on them and waited before hearing a woman's voice and smiling.

"Tifa. Hi it's me Roxas." Looking over at Reno, Roxas felt himself being watched intently. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about the opening. I heard about it and I'd love to come in for an interview this Friday."  
>As the owner spoke, Roxas tried his best to look away from Reno since he was a rather big distraction right now. With a few 'mhms' and nods of his head, Roxas smiled and sat up a bit straighter from the good news. "Okay, I'd love to thank you. I'll bring a resume with me. Again thank you so much!"<p>

With a big smile and sparkle in his eye, Roxas hung up the phone and sprang out of his seat. "There's an opening, it's a small job, pretty lame if you think of it but it's a good opportunity."

Reno finished off his food and drank a little more of his milk before standing up and heading towards his happy boyfriend. "Well well, look who's growing up.", he smiled and ruffled his hair gently.  
>"Good job Roxas."<p>

Roxas smiled softly and looked up at Reno. "It's just at a department store, to be a cashier. On top of the tutoring I'll hopefully get enough to pay off tuition sooner than expected." Roxas muttered while squinting in thought.

"Sounds…time consuming." Reno shook his head and smirked. "But you'll do good, kick some ass in that interview on Friday." Reno smiled one last time before kissing Roxas and humming against his lips followed by a whisper. "Maybe if you get the job we can celebrate.", he chuckled.

"You wish." Roxas whispered back with a matching smile before kissing Reno's cheek and heading back to the table to eat. "I'll finish this off so we can head out." He stated while watching the other man begin to do the dishes.

After finishing his food, Roxas hopped off of his seat and put his plate in the sink as well as his glass, quickly heading to his room to get his thin white jacket on.

"Ready!" Roxas called out.

Reno got up from the couch, joining Roxas at the front door and grabbing his wallet and keys. "Let's go then."

Happily prancing out of the apartment, Roxas smiled gleefully and tried not to get too far ahead of his slow boyfriend behind him.

"So we'll go to the drug store first for the medicine, than we go to my old house, oh and maybe we can pick up Axel if we're lucky."

"I wouldn't say that's lucky." Reno joked as he jogged over to Roxas and nodded his head. "Sounds like a good plan."

Making it to the underground parking, Roxas stayed closer to Reno, his hand finding the redheads and holding it tightly. "I don't like it down here, it's dark.", he whispered.

Reno's eyes focused on the blonde, surprised by his hand holding his own, but he didn't seem to mind. "It isn't that dark Rox. Besides, I'm here with you, so if anyone does anything I'll kick their asses.", Reno finished with a wink.

Roxas smiled widely and nodded his head, calming almost instantly.

The car lights flashed and a beep was heard when Reno unlocked the car with his car keys, walking on over with his hand still holding onto his boyfriends.

As Reno got to the drivers seat, he eyed Roxas and cocked an eyebrow when he didn't move. "You know you can't sit on my lap while I drive, might be dangerous."

Roxas laughed softly and shook his head, letting go of his hand slowly before looking up. "I know, just…didn't want to let go.", he whispered near Reno's lips.

Leaning down, Reno smirked faintly, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against Roxas'. His hands moved towards the blondes slim hips, pressing his body against him and releasing a deep groan. With a soft exhale, Reno gently pressed Roxas against his car, kissing him with a bit more force, his tongue teasing his moist pink lips and his fingers gripping his hips tightly.

"You're an amazing kisser." Roxas whispered breathlessly.

Reno chuckled hotly along his lips and hummed. "You're rather fantastic yourself."

Ending it off with a tender peck, Roxas walked to his side of the car unsteadily before getting inside and looking at Reno who had already gotten in and put his seatbelt on, following his actions instantly.

"You know where the place is?" Roxas asked.

Nodding his head, Reno put his car into gear and started the ignition, checking the rear view mirror before focusing on Roxas. "The store? Yeah. Been there a few times when I needed condoms."

"Well…at least you're safe." Roxas blushed and looked out of his window. _And straightforward_. He thought.

"Always." Reno replied while backing out of the lot and making his way outside.

At around seven at night, the sun was setting, the street lamps were turned on, and there were barely any people walking along the streets.

Reno drove with both his hands on the wheel, looking bored as he easily controlled the vehicle. As he got to a red light, Reno glanced over at Roxas, ran his eyes up along his body, smirked and winked before continuing his driving as the light turned green.

Reno, compared to Axel was such a flirt. Despite the firefighter being rather playful himself, it was nothing compared to Reno.

"So, how was work?" Roxas asked in order to strike up a conversation.

With a slight shrug of his shoulders, Reno glanced at Roxas before returning his gaze to the road. "Not bad. My copter had a few leaks, had to oil it up a bit."

That explained the reason why he was covered in the stuff earlier. Roxas nodded his head, humming softly and speaking once more.

"You're still taking me for a ride someday right?"

Chuckling and smirking in amusement, Reno nodded and leaned back a bit more. "Hell yeah, I'd love to show you the sky's, it's rather…romantic.", he purred before ending it with a chuckle.

"I can only imagine." Roxas smiled.  
>Heights wasn't the thing that scared Roxas, hell, the thought of having two boyfriends is more frightening. Although in the back of his mind, Roxas wondered how well Reno could fly. Roxas just hoped he knew exactly what he was doing.<p>

"Fucking asshole!" Reno called out loudly while honking the horn.

Startled, Roxas placed a hand to his chest, widening his eyes and looking at his boyfriend as though he was crazy. " Are you insane!? You nearly gave me a heart attack." he breathed out, trying to calm his heart.

Looking over, and giving Roxas an apologetic look, Reno sighed and kept on driving. "Sorry babe, the dude cut me off. Nearly hit my car." he grumbled.

"Road rage can be dangerous." Roxas frowned, stopping instantly when the drug store came into view.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Roxas smiled happily and waited for Reno to park before hopping out of the car, looking as though there was a clearance sale nearby selling checkered wristbands.

"Come on, my sister needs her medicine!" The blonde exclaimed dramatically while jogging towards the doors of the store.

Locking his car, Reno sighed and followed close behind, shoving his hands into his pockets and rolling his eyes in amusement. "Don't get too far, I don't want you getting lost."

A small 'ding' was heard as Reno entered the double doors, waving at the female clerk who was instantly eyeing him the moment he walked in.

"Reno over here!" Roxas waved his arm, catching Reno's attention and bringing him over to the appropriate aisle.

"This looks right...right?" he wondered while picking up a bottle of dark medicine.

Taking it in his own hand, Reno furrowed his eyebrows, reading a few things on the back and chuckling. "This is for nighttime. Here, daytime. Or maybe both?"

"Yeah both." Roxas mumbled, looking at them and scrutinizing a bit before making a final decision.

Noticing that this would be a quick trip, Reno walked to the aisle close by, hearing his boyfriends footsteps following close behind.

"Choose two boxes." Reno muttered while looking through a few of his own favourites.

"Hm?" Roxas looked up from the bottles and felt his cheeks flare up. Noticing they were in the condom section, he looked down and cleared his throat. "Oh no that's alright. You can."

Reno chuckled wittily and looked back into those blue eyes. "Hey, it's normal for dudes to get these, good to be safe right? So come on, how about…flavored? Ribbed? Hm I like the thin ones personally."

"Reno." Roxas sighed, looking down the aisle and catching a few girls giggling at them.  
>With an uneasy gaze, he looked up at the boxes, seeing the different brands, the different types, damn there were even sizes.<p>

Not having a good enough knowledge on the things, Roxas simply pointed to one and bit the bottom of his lip. "How about t-that?" he stuttered in embarrassment.

Looking to see what Roxas pointed at, Reno smiled instantly and pulled it off the shelf. "Ohh, good choice. This is 'Hot & Cold, whoever wears it feels the cool effects, the person…receiving feels the heat." Reno winked.

Not meaning for that, at all, Roxas flushed yet again and face palmed. "You choose the others." he sighed.

"Alright alright." Picking up just three more, Reno walked towards the counter, Roxas holding the medicine not far behind.

"Hey." The redhead mumbled to the cashier, noticing the obvious look she was giving him.

Despite usually wanting to hit on most woman, especially hot woman that were interested in him, Reno suddenly felt himself not being attracted to woman anymore. As if a switch was flipped when his feelings for Roxas, and possibly even Axel came into light.

Placing the condoms onto the counter, he smiled at Roxas who looked embarrassed as he put the bottles on the surface as well.

As the woman scanned the items, she smiled at Reno as she got to the condoms, curiously speaking. "Your girlfriend is a lucky woman." She inquired.

Well that was out of context. Roxas crossed his arms over his chest, noticing he was being totally ignored at the moment, especially by the young female.

Reno chuckled and tilted his head to the side. "No, no girlfriend."

"Oh?" The cashier perked up, nibbling sexually at the corner of her lip before smiling. "Well maybe I can show you something in the back. My boss is on her break I'm sure she won't notice."

Instantly Roxas felt his heart ache. The jealousy was rare for him, but he hated the feeling of it tugging at his chest. Looking up at Reno, he noticed his boyfriend having no care in the world, nearly ignoring her. At that, Roxas couldn't help but to speak up.  
>"He's not interested." He scoffed, linking his arm with Reno's and leaning against him a bit, trying to be as close to him as possible.<p>

"Really? Well you should stay out of adult matters kid." She drawled out, sounding a bit 'bitchy'.

"Kid?" Reno finally spoke up, sounding insulted despite Roxas being the one that was offended. "Excuse me, but I'd like it if you didn't speak to my boyfriend like that. And trust me, he's not a kid." Reno nearly growled, his arm tightly wrapping around the younger mans waist although his eyes bore into the woman.

Looking shocked, the worker shut herself up, quickly finishing off her work and putting the things into a bag while waiting for the recite. As it printed out, she asked one more thing, mostly focusing her question to Reno.

"So you're…"

"I'm gay." Reno grumbled, taking the bag as she put the slip of paper inside, paid quickly, and turned around to leave.

"Thanks.", he said without much gratitude and nearly pulled Roxas with him, his arm never leaving his body.

Without a word, Roxas hurriedly walked beside him, nearly stumbling from the quick pace that his shorter legs couldn't quite keep up with. By the time they got to the car, Roxas frowned, seeing that Reno didn't look very happy.

It wasn't until they got into the car when Roxas spoke up. "You okay?", he whispered.

Leaving the car keys out of the ignition, Reno took a deep breath before redirecting his gaze back to Roxas. For a second, he looked pained, bothered, but he eased up and relaxed against his leather seat.

"Yeah." Reno finally spoke, his eyes closing while he tilted his head back against the headrest. "Just...now that I'm not 'that' guy anymore, it bugs me how horrible I used to be."

"What?" Roxas frowned, leaving his seatbelt off in order to position his body so that he was facing Reno. "You weren't horrible before. A womanizer maybe but you aren't now right?"

Cocking his head to the side, Reno rolled his eyes and managed to smile. "Yeah I was a womanizer wasn't I?"

"Big one." Roxas chuckled and leaned over, kissing Reno's lips and blushing as his hands rested on his boyfriends thigh. "Hm, how about I hold those. Just remind me not to bring the whole bag…I don't want my mom and sister seeing condoms." Roxas finished bashfully. "I don't want to have that talk again."

With a soft laugh, Reno nodded his head, passing him the bag and kissing him again, his body feeling much less tense from the simple action. "Promise me something.", he mumbled against Roxas' lips.

"What?"

Reno smirked mischievously and nipped the blondes upper lip, happy to hear a soft whimper in return. "When you finally share your body with me and Axel...promise me I get to take you in my car someday. I haven't done it in here with anyone before and….I'd love to have my first time inside here with you." Reno breathed.

If it weren't for the sex aspect, the words would have been rather romantic. Instantly Roxas paused and wasn't sure how to react, but after just a few seconds he nodded and smiled shyly. "Promise."

"Really?" Reno asked in surprise before smiling. "I mean…good, I'll make sure you keep that promise."  
>Kissing him once again, Reno pulled Roxas onto his lap, making the blonde straddle his leg perfectly so that his groin met his knee.<p>

"R-Reno." Roxas gasped hotly against the mans lips, the sensation of his boyfriends knee pressed to his crotch made his abdomen warm up.

Letting the blonde breath, Reno let out a deep throated chuckle and licked his moist lips. "Hm, what?", he asked as though he had no idea what was wrong.

"You know what." Roxas shivered, moving back to his seat which only made Reno pout, looking somewhat broody.

Sighing under his breath, Roxas looked around the parking lot, being thankful it wasn't that busy. Not yet at least.

"If…you want me to do something it has to be fast." Roxas flushed.

"What?" Reno widened his eyes in shock before looking around as well and smiling wide. "You being serious right now babe cause…seriously it's bad to tease me."

"I'm serious. Don't make me change my mind." Roxas sighed.

"Okay okay relax." Shaking his head, Reno brought his green eyes back to Roxas, smiling and tilting his head. "Any ideas."

"I'm thinking just…give me a minute." Butterflies were fluttering in Roxas' stomach, thinking of the simple things he can do while in a car. The promise he made earlier would be for another time, right now it had to be quick.

Finally going to the easiest option, Roxas felt his cheeks flare up as he leaned over Reno's lap and started to unzip his fly. But before Reno said anything, Roxas spoke first. "Don't you dare."

"Mm, I wasn't going to say anything." Reno whispered in disbelief. It was hard to consider Roxas would do this to begin with, and now that it's happening, it left him nearly speechless.

"How about you though?" Reno wondered, not wanting to leave Roxas out of it.

By the time he finally got his pants down to his thighs, Roxas barely was able to think. Speaking would be nearly impossible.

"We'll…take care of that later." he mumbled out quickly.

Keeping his gaze downward- too embarrassed to look up at his boyfriend at the moment- Roxas felt his heart beating throughout his skull as he pulled Reno's boxers down, freeing his very obvious semi-erection.

Roxas' usually pale cheeks became pink at the sight, even if he had seen it before, it was only once and up close it seemed to always look twice as big.

"Is….it safe?" Roxas suddenly whispered while peeking up at Reno.

The man had his eyes focused on the blonde. He had no intention of looking around at others when he was about to get his cock sucked, although he had to ensure they wouldn't be caught. Looking up, Reno turned his head, looking in nearly every direction before leaning back a bit more and lifting his shirt to showcase his abs. "All safe. Now proceed….please" he replied.

Someone's hasty

. Roxas thought in his head before continuing what he had started.

Keeping his body low, the blonde carefully gripped Reno's hard member, seeing how hot it looked resting along his abdomen. It was an amazing sight to behold. Closing his eyes shyly, Roxas brought his tongue out, licking from the head down to the base and releasing a short breath from how warm it was.

Reno expressed his pleasure with a low groan, his eyes still unmoving on Roxas' mouth and head.

The simple licking was good enough for him, the amateur didn't need to be a professional when it came to giving head, all he had to know was to use his tongue and mouth to please him and it was enough.

Peeking once again at Reno, Roxas gave his slit a few licks to taste him before enveloping the head of his dick in his mouth, softly sucking with a barely audible moan. The man receiving released a shaky breath of satisfaction. It was so erotic to have this done to him in such a public place. It was exhilarating for them both.

Reno moved Roxas' hair back slightly, getting a good look at the way he began to suck him, just how nicely those pink lips moved against his shaft. When Roxas started to lower his head, Reno tilted his head back along the headrest and groaned a bit louder.

"Fuck! Nnng that feels so good, get deeper baby." Reno whispered hotly.

In an attempt to get even more into his mouth, Roxas closed his eyes tightly and bobbed his head slowly, getting about half an inch more into his mouth with each movement. As he got about six inches inside of his mouth, he whimpered at the sensation of Reno's dick hitting the back of his throat. He had to mentally thank himself for not having a gag reflex.

The taste of Reno was oddly familiar from yesterday. Despite the slight bitterness, Roxas tasted a slight sweetness that made him suck just a bit harder, using the tip of his tongue to lap at the slit whenever he bobbed upward.

Reno's sounds above him edged Roxas on, giving him confidence to what he was doing. Using one of his hands, he held the mans balls, flushing instantly from how much bigger they were than his own. Roxas squeezed his legs together, ignoring the painful strain in his pants from his own erection wanting to be touched while he sucked off his boyfriend.

Reno grabbed a handful of Roxas' hair, using it to guide the young man along his leaking cock. With a short grunt, he softly pushed his hips up, deep throating his boyfriend even more, happy to hear a startled moan escaping Roxas' preoccupied lips.

"You like it Roxas? Ah, yeah you like sucking cock?" Reno whispered dirtily.

Embarrassed by those words, Roxas closed his eyes, letting out a stifled sound of pleasure as his mouth was engulfed. With a slight nod, he tried to show that he was replying with a compliant 'yes'. How could it be that a man who loves cock not like to suck it? Roxas didn't even think it was possible.

Reno looked back up, his breathing increasing as he grew closer to his release. Making sure no one was around still, he finally eyed Roxas and whispered to him with barraged breaths. "I'm going to cum Rox, mm and when I do, I expect you to drink it. All of it." Reno grunted as he pushed his hips harder, merely fucking Roxas' mouth. "Got it?"

Nodding as much as he could again, the blonde was gripping at Reno's thigh and balls tighter. It was so difficult to breath when his own pleasure was overwhelming, let alone his mouth was filled up with his boyfriends large member.

Tasting and feeling Reno's release drawing close, Roxas looked up at Reno with his lust filled eyes, moaning, mentally begging for him to cum, and it was just what Reno wanted.

With a final push of his hips, the redhead held onto Roxas' head, keeping his mouth along his shaft as he came harshly, letting out a large load of his semen inside of his boyfriends mouth and throat, nearly making the poor man choke.

Letting go of Roxas' hair, Reno moaned under his breath, his orgasm just finishing as his sounds decreased as well. "Roxas…shit." Leaning down, he kissed the mans blonde hair and watched him raise his head, moistness coating his lips, and his face incredibly flushed.

"Sorry, I got way too into that." Reno chuckled weakly, keeping his eyes on Roxas as he did.

Licking his lips, Roxas looked down, making sure he had got everything before very shyly pulling Reno's boxers and pants back up. "N-No it was…hot I guess. I mean I'm not used to talking dirty since I'm so new with sexual things." he mumbled.

Reno checked his pants over, seeing that he was ready to go as if nothing happened. Roxas on the other hand was incredibly hard, being easy to see even in his jeans.  
>"Pull your pants down." Reno said while turning the engine on and reversing out of the parking lot.<p>

Roxas' blue eyes widened at Reno's words. "What? I- No I can't do that." he flushed and stubbornly put his seatbelt on.

Sighing deeply, Reno drove and put his right hand over to rub hard over Roxas' pants, hearing a very hot gasp come from Roxas as he did. "Come on, let me lend you a hand. You're so horny and I'm willing." Reno smirked with his eyes on the road.

It was too dangerous. Roxas didn't want to distract the driver, especially if that meant both of their lives could be at stake.  
>"No, it's too dangerous." He finally replied.<p>

Obviously disappointed, Reno looked at Roxas when he got at a stop sign and began to undo his boyfriends pants, making him protest instantly.

"Roxas, you're about to see your sister and mother. You really want to have a hard on when you do?"

"W-Well I can take care of it myself then!" Roxas exclaimed bashfully.

"Bullshit. Why do that when you have a man right next to you wanting to jerk you off? Come on babe let me see it."

Looking out of the window, Roxas moved his hands off of Reno's, allowing the man to undo his pants, slip his hands inside, and pull out his painfully erect cock. With a soft whine from the contact, Roxas closed his eyes tightly, too embarrassed to look at anyone- especially Reno -while he was being touched so sexually.

Reno on the other hand was happy he had got what he wanted. His eyes were focused on the road, but his hand was harshly jerking his boyfriends dick off. As the light turned red, he looked over at Roxas, admiring the way his member was leaking for him, showing he was aroused by the movements of his hand.

"Doesn't it feel good Roxas? The way I pump your nice cock like this? Oh yeah baby it feels so good, you're pre cumming so much."

Roxas gasped and moaned loudly, his hips involuntarily moving upward for more. Whenever someone was beside their car, he'd lean so that his upper body was covering his lower half. It was embarrassing, he couldn't stop blushing, but Roxas loved it. Everything Reno said to him was true, he couldn't even begin to explain how good it felt to be touched like this by a man.

"R-Reno! M-Mmm Reno ah!" Roxas shakily exclaimed as he arched his back against his seat and kept his eyes pressed closed. He couldn't open his eyes without the thought of others possibly watching.

Reno licked his bottom lip while he focused back on the road. The way Roxas sounded when he was being pleasured made the redhead strive hear more. His palm was beginning to get extremely wet, unable to see the blondes reactions but he could hear his quick breaths and pleased gasps while his fingers dug into the seat beneath him.

"Reno! Mmm Reno please, s-stop." Roxas begged with hazy blue eyes, trying to focus on the road to ensure no one saw what was happening, but he was already reaching his orgasm and he could barely keep his eyes open.  
>The hand moving up and down his lathered cock made Roxas' body tremble, his lips parted and he leaned his head back against the seat to let out a heated cry of pleasure. "No! Mmm no I'm going to c-cum!" Roxas gasped.<p>

Suddenly parking along to the side of the road and turning off the car, Reno unbuckled his own seatbelt and lifted Roxas' shirt up while his hand kept moving, watching in awe and waiting for the blonde to cum all along his own stomach and abdomen.

"Let me see you cum Roxas. Mmm spurt it all over yourself, show me how much you like it when my hand jerks off your nice juicy cock." Reno whispered the words along the skin of Roxas' ear, biting his earlobe and releasing a deep growl from within his chest.

Roxas' cheeks flared up, turning a bright shade of pink as he grasped onto the seat tighter, tilting his head back and releasing a loud cry of pleasure as he came uncontrollably all over his own abdomen, stomach and even along his chest. Breathing quickly, Roxas opened his hazy blue eyes and looked down embarrassingly, seeing Reno's hand as well as his own body filthy with his own seed.  
>"Oh god, that's so embarrassing." Roxas whined while looking away and closing his eyes tight.<p>

Reno smiled and looked up at the young man. Seeing how embarrassed he really was made him chuckle and lean over a bit. "It's not embarrassing at all Roxas. It's hot." Reno whispered and kissed his lips quickly before lowering and licking the blonde's pale abdomen, sucking off some of his cum and groaning. After a few more brushes of his tongue, Reno sat back in his seat and took a few tissues out from a box along his car door.  
>"You taste better than Axel. Don't tell him I said that though." Reno winked and wiped his hand off, going over to Roxas and cleaning him as well.<p>

Still looking completely flushed, Roxas looked down at Reno when he wiped him clean,glancing outside to make sure no one saw and then back at his boyfriend. "Um…t-thank you Reno." Roxas finally mumbled while looking away.

Throwing the tissues into a spare bag and grabbing some hand sanitizer, Reno smiled widely when Roxas thanked him, instantly replying. "It was my pleasure. Let's just say it was a thank you for pleasing me. Now, let's go shall we?" Reno put his seatbelt back on and started the car, beginning to drive yet again with his flushed boyfriend sitting along side him.

Roxas visited his mother and sister for only an hour or two. Both him and Reno had time to speak with one another and give a few introductions. Making sure to give Namine her medicine, Roxas managed to get through the day without having to tell either his sister or mother that he had two boyfriends. He even chickened out about telling them that Reno and him were together.  
>Driving home was rather quiet, Roxas slept most of the ride and Reno impatiently made his way to the apartment, but not without picking Axel up on the way. Once inside, Roxas groggily rubbed his eyes and threw the keys on the nearby countertop.<p>

"I'm soo tired." Roxas yawned, stretching his arms and looking back at Reno with a soft smile on his face. "Thanks again, for driving me."

Reno walked over to Roxas, looking into his blue eyes and leaning down to hover his mouth above Roxas' lips. "I'm at your service whenever you need me." With a soft smile, Reno kissed his lips for a few seconds before both stopped suddenly when Axel pulled at Reno's collar.

"Excuse me but I think you had enough time with Rox. It's my turn." Axel grumbled and leaned down to kiss Roxas instead, surprising the young man but instead of pulling back he went with the kiss and moaned.

Reno wiped his wet lips and glared at Axel, seeing the passionate make out session he was having with Roxas right in front of him. "Tsk, whatever. I'm the one who got a nice blowjob in my car this afternoon." Reno smirked as he made his way to the kitchen, a smug look on his face the entire time.

Axel stopped and broke away from Roxas, looking into the surprised blue eyes in front of him before looking over at Reno. "Lucky bastard. He's sleeping with me tonight, I called it."

Roxas sighed, rubbing the back of his neck shyly and smiling. "How about we all sleep together in the guest room? The bed is big enough…" He asked while fumbling his fingers.

Both Reno and Axel looked at Roxas, then at each other. With slight deliberation, Axel sighed and mumbled.  
>"Fine, but you're in the middle."<p>

"I take the side with the heater." Reno called out first, smiling happily when Axel complained under his breath.

All three men went into the kitchen and began to prepare a late dinner, heading to bed early and managing to squeeze into the queen size bed together. In that exact moment, Roxas felt like the luckiest guy in the world.****

**I just wanted to say a MAJOR thank you to; **

**Shawn_Phoenix-Waters / RoxyCatMeow****and UnhealthyFetish. Of course I love everyone who reviews and reads, but you two are my most… bestest fans ever since you review nearly all my chapters : XD I hope to get some more awesome fans soon and thanks so much for the reviews and just reading it in general! ^/^ Sorry for making you all wait this long, but I'm excited to type the next one hehe which will have all three :] And during my breaks in college, I'll try sneaking in a little typing when no one is looking .  
>Thanks for reading, I love you all :D Hope to update soon :3 (And remember, I can't post on AdultFanfiction, but I hope to soon ^-^; )<strong>


	14. CandleLight

**This is a monumental chapter….and I hope it won't disappoint especially having to wait so damn long! (although it might seem rushed, sorry about that) After the poll, I made a final decision. So please enjoy, and thank you for reading! :3**

**Candlelight **

Another week had soon passed, and the three men found themselves obtaining sexual gratification. Roxas became slightly more rambunctious ever since his sexual experimentation has occurred, although Reno and Axel had no reason to complain since it only increased their libido. It was now Tuesday night. Roxas had been accepted for his part-time job, and by now it had been his second day at his new job. Although, having to work on top of tutoring seemed to drain him of most of his energy, more so then he had hoped.

Sitting on the living room couch, Roxas tucked his legs up against the cushions, warily eyeing the nearby window as thunder struck loudly for what felt like the twentieth time. The blond jolted, his body shaking as he closed his eyes tightly and held onto Axel's blanket. Roxas made sure to leave the lights on, to ensure he wouldn't be left in the dark while the storm was passing by. Holding tightly onto his boyfriend's blanket, Roxas took in soft breaths to calm himself down, the scent being mostly Axel's, but it held a hint of Reno as well.

Glancing at the nearby clock, Roxas shakily sighed in hopes that either man would get home soon. They went to the gym together after work, so he knew they'd be another hour or two late, but he mentally prayed that they wouldn't be stuck in traffic or abruptly decide to stop by a few pit stops.

Another loud crack ripped through Roxas' ears, making him flinch and cover his head. He hated thunderstorms; although he hated the dark even more. Wearily eyeing the lights, the small blonde slowly began to get off of the couch, tiptoeing as though if he made a sound, the thunder would get mad at him and appear yet again.

Making his way to the kitchen, Roxs grabbed a bottle of water, sighing and drinking some until his cell rang.

Putting the bottle down, Roxas ran over and put the phone up to his ear, pressing the 'talk' button and smiling. "Reno?" he asked with relief in his voice.

"Rox, you alright?" Reno asked on the other line, the sound of traffic and rain pelting atop the car was loudly heard. "Me and Axel are worried about you being there alone right now…how are you holdin' up?"

Looking around the apartment, Roxas stood at the edge of the couch and sighed.

"I don't like it but…I hope you get home soon, both of you." he whispered while gripping the phone for dear life.

There was slight rustling on the other end until someone spoke. "We're coming home Roxas. We should be there in ten minutes o…ay?…xas?" Roxas felt his heart beat faster, the phone was cutting out and he could only hear the sound of the rain, the thunder.

"Hello? Axel? R-Reno?" He held the phone even tighter and heard the line go dead. Starring at the screen for a few seconds, Roxas turned his phone off, putting it on the nearby nightstand and heading back to sit on the couch. Halfway there, the lights suddenly shut off. Every single source of light in the room suddenly disappeared, even the nearby alarm clock showed no visible signs of life. It was pitch black.

The sudden feeling of fear rushed through Roxas' veins. Putting his hands out to find the couch, he went to it and laid himself down, grabbing Axel's blanket and covering himself with it. Another bolt of lightening lit up the room, scaring the blonde instantly. Covering his head with the blanket, Roxas felt his body trembling in fear, his eyes closed but tears began to seep past them. He was terrified. His two biggest fears happening at once, and he was alone through it all.

There was a part of Roxas that tried to stay calm, taking deep long breaths, but with each passing minute, he felt himself growing more and more fearful. Closing his eyes as tight as possible, Roxas used the blanket to press against his eyes to absorb the tears. He just hoped Axel and Reno would be home soon.

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"What's wrong?" Axel asked as he got to the apartment, ready to go underground but slowed down when he noticed none of the lights were on. "Fuck." he whispered.

Axel noticed that all of the windows were black, not even a single one lit up with any sign of light. His concern for Roxas grew, just as much as Reno's. "We have to get inside. Park!" Axel said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"I'm trying!" Reno growled back, going to the nearby parking lot and finding a spot near the entrance of the apartment. Taking his seatbelt off, he got out of the car and locked it, following close behind Axel who was already at the doors and rushing into the small building.

Luckily, Reno had a flashlight on his car keys, it was small but it helped drastically as him and Axel ran up the stairs and went straight to their apartment.

Fumbling with the keys, Reno managed to unlock the door after a few seconds before opening it quickly.

"Roxas!?" Axel called out first, rushing into the room but at first, he had no idea where Roxas was. Both men fumbled around the apartment for any sign of their boyfriend, but then a sound from the couch triggered them both.

Axel was the first one to jog over, putting his hands onto the lumpy blanket and realizing that Roxas was underneath. Scooping the young man up into his arms, Axel held him and rocked him back and forth slowly; whispering near his ear and telling him he was alright while sitting back down onto the couch with him in his arms.

Reno on the other hand was going to the bedrooms and grabbing candles, trying to find his way around until he grabbed a lighter and began lighting the candles up individually, placing a few in each room in order to illuminate it enough to see clearly. Once that was done, he walked to the living room and sat beside Axel, moving the blanket out of the way they could both see Roxas' face.

Instantly it was obvious he was crying. His cheeks were damp, and his eyes rather pink. Even though some might consider it irrational, or childish for Roxas to be so upset, it was just a fear that he had grown up with, and being alone during something so frightening scared him.

Reno brushed his fingers against Roxas' wet cheek, hearing the soft stuttering breaths of the male as he began to finally calm down. "We're here baby, don't be scared." Reno whispered.

Axel had his fingers against Roxas' hair, soothingly rubbing his scalp before straightening out the messy tangles that managed to make their way onto Roxas' head. "Are you alright now? Sorry for not getting here faster, I was so worried about you ya know? I hated the thought of you being alone in the middle of a storm." Axel sighed, expressing just how anxious he was.

After a few minutes of calming down, Roxas took a much-needed breath and closed his eyes as he then spoke, "I'm okay now. I…thank you.", was all he said before smiling and cuddling up against Axel's warm body. "It's not as scary anymore with you two here with me."

Reaching underneath the coffee table, Reno went through a small basket and found exactly what he was looking for. Switching the button on, a bright light shone and lit up half the room, being way stronger than the candles surrounding them.  
>"Here, take this." Reno placed the flashlight in Roxas' hand, clasping his fingers around it and smiling. "The batteries are fully charged. Do you need anything else right now?"<p>

Roxas shook his head and sat up a little more. Staying on Axel's lap, the young man looked around the room, shining the light in the corners and creasing his brow. "I'm thirsty, but I want to get it myself." He said in a raspy voice.  
>He might not like the dark, but that didn't mean Roxas was a complete wimp. With a flashlight in hand, the blonde got up and planted soft kisses on both his boyfriends lips before walking to the kitchen fridge and opening it up. The light inside wasn't working, so he quickly used his flashlight to find the milk and take out the carton to pour some into a glass, filling it to the brim. To conserve the cold, Roxas quickly placed the carton back inside and sipped from his glass, using the flashlight to illuminate the room, loving how much better it made him feel.<p>

As he took a sip of his milk, Roxas looked at Reno and Axel, and almost instantly his heart warmed in his chest. Both men were waiting for him on the couch, clearly anxious and a little concerned for their boyfriend. Not only was it sweet, but it also showed the real emotions they felt for him…and that meant a lot to Roxas. More than he could really comprehend.

Walking carefully back to the couch, Roxas decided to sit on Reno's lap this time, but made sure to keep close to Axel. Bunching the covers up against himself, the blonde haired boy looked from one man to the other before he began to whisper to them both. "I appreciate your company. Really…thank you."

Reno instantly wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist the moment he sat on his lap, glad to see that he was doing much better than before. "We're just glad you're alright."

"Yes, we are." Axel said without hesitation.

After a moment of thought, the redhead looked at the nearby, dark hallway and creased his brow. "Have you checked on Haruko recently?" He wondered.

Roxas' eyes widened and he shot up from the warm lap he was sitting on, heading over to the 'guest room' that he had now officially had as his own. The moment he stepped into the room, he rushed over towards the cage alongside the nearby window.

"Haruko?" Roxas whispered, using the flashlight to make sure his pet was okay.

Once he noticed she was completely fine, a soft sigh slipped past Roxas' lips, and he looked around the room, seeing the candles and smiling tenderly to himself. It was beautiful, even in the darkness, with the sound of thunder still crackling outside. Despite even that, a small part of Roxas saw the dim candlelight, and how it lit up the room. He turned his flashlight off to admire it a little more, and just then Axel walked into the room.

"Did the battery die?" Axel wondered, walking over to Roxas and checking the flashlight, surprised when it nearly blinded him the moment he turned it on.

Giggling softly, Roxas shook his head and smiled while looking around the room. "No…I just wanted to see the flames more clearly." He said beneath his breath.

Looking over at the door once Reno stepped in, Roxas felt himself completely relaxed, and everything that had once scared him, vanished out of his mind. Axel and Reno to him…were like his medicine. He couldn't even imagine being without them, or what it would feel like to be in such a situation that would result in their permanent absence. With that in his mind, Roxas frowned and sat at the edge of his bed, his hand reaching up to his shoulder to rub anxiously.

Before either Reno, or Axel could question his behavior, Roxas decided to speak first. "You two are serious about our relationship right? It's going to be long term, no matter how difficult it may be…" Roxas trailed off, realizing how hard it would be to keep their relationship strong, despite the polygamy. Was it possible to have a relationship with two other men, and keep it that way for decades to come? Or was it strictly short term?

Reno stepped forward first, sitting on one side of Roxas, while Axel sat on the opposing side. There was a short silence, but after a few long seconds had passed, Axel had spoken first.

"There isn't a doubt in my mind that I want this to work out. And not just in the next few months. I'm hopeful that we can last years…maybe a lifetime." Axel smiled, looking at Roxas whose eyes nearly shone in the candlelight. "That's only if you can stay sane during that time." He chuckled.

Reno rolled his eyes, quirking a smile whilst Roxas giggled. It took him a little longer to think, unsure how to really answer that question. It wasn't as though Reno planned on leaving either of them, but to think he could settle down and spend the rest of his life with someone….or in this case two people, it was a bit scary, especially with his given past with relationships, which were almost always just sexual. To stop everything he was accustomed to, and actually commit to another wouldn't be easy, but he contemplated it a few moments longer before speaking.

"I'm going to try my best." Reno muttered, knowing that might not be the best answer, but it was the truth. "I can't tell you what the future holds, but I can promise that I will try my fucking hardest to keep this going as long as it can." Reno said strongly. "But if that means I have to live the rest of my life with that idiot, I'm not too sure." Reno finally cracked a charming smile while his green eyes flickered towards Axel.

"Hey!" The redhead glared, although he couldn't stop himself from laughing in response. "Come on now. You love me."

Roxas smiled to himself while the two men began to bicker in a rather adorable way. Instead of fighting they were more along the lines of teasing each other. Exchanging words that were a sign of flirting more than arguing. It was a very nice change.

While the two spoke, the blonde looked at his bed, which was a lot larger than the ones in the smaller rooms. A king sized mattress, enough room for two, or three if you really wanted to keep one another close. As the two spoke, Roxas nibbled his lip, stifling a soft giggle as he began to crawl up the bed, laying on his back and admiring the two. With the room dimly lit with candles, and having two, sexy boyfriends sitting at the edge, it made Roxas think. He wasn't sure if he was ready…but a huge part of him was saying 'yes!'. Most likely the devil on his shoulder was chanting him on, telling him to advance, while the angel on the other side was saying to slow things down. For someone who seems so innocent, Roxas had felt his sex drive peaking with the two redheads. It seemed as though they had drawn something out of him, and yes they began to touch each other, explore a bit more, but they had yet to go all the way.

Taking a deep breath, Roxas tried to get both Reno's and Axel's attention. Grabbing the waistband of his pants, he tugged on it and then released, the sound of the elastic snapped down onto his hip, making both men quickly look over at the blonde.

"You two always get so distracted." Roxas chuckled, admiring his boyfriends and shifting his hips, his heart feeling like it was beating faster than usual. Maybe it was the eyes on him, or maybe it was the thoughts running through his mind. Should he say it? Roxas nibbled his lip, starring at the two with a doubtful expression.

Reno looked at Roxas, his eyes focusing on his hips before looking up into his blue eyes, only seeing them vaguely due to the poor lighting. "What's on your mind?" He asked.

Looking from one to the other, Roxas saw that even Axel was perplexed (which isn't very uncommon actually), and decided it was best to speak his mind. Biting his lip, the young man propped himself up onto his elbows, sighing deeply and looking at both Reno and Axel while speaking beneath his breath.

"I want…I think I'm ready." Roxas held his breath for what was to come, although unsurprisingly he only received growing confusion on both males' faces. Taking another deep, long breath, Roxas closed his eyes and spoke once more, even lower this time. "I want to have sex." He blurted out.

Peeking his blue eyes open, Roxas felt his body, especially his face flush with heat. Axel's eyes were wide, while Reno looked a bit more on edge. A part of him regretted even saying anything, but the moment Reno's hand ran up his leg towards his thigh, Roxas had no regrets.

"You sure?" Reno asked, his brow creased. "Why so sudden?" he then had to say aloud, not knowing where this had come from so sporadically.

Axel slid further up the bed, so he was sitting closer to Roxas, wondering the exact same thing.

Lying back down, Roxas shrugged his shoulder and rubbed his arms, feeling a little anxious. "My emotions recently…how I've been feeling. I've never felt this way before." Parting his lips, the blonde had to take a few seconds before continuing. "I'm scared, but at the same time, I want it. I will always feel nervous beforehand, so I'll have to push through it. And also I think I'm i-" Roxas caught himself and widened his eyes, almost shocked with what he was about to say.

"You're what?" Axel whispered, as his hand rested on his boyfriends, interlocking their fingers together and squeezing his hand tightly to show him as much support as he could.

Roxas felt almost fearful with what was on his mind, looking at Reno, and then back to Axel, his body shivering, feeling his hand that was holding onto Axel's was a little shaky as well.  
>"I think I'm in l-love with you two, or at least falling in love." Roxas didn't know what else to say. He couldn't really muster up another thought. How could he? Confessing something like that rather early in the relationship was usually a horrible idea. But if he was going all the way tonight, he wasn't going to hold back.<p>

"Love?" Reno looked taken aback, almost as if someone had punched him. "Both of us?"

"Reno, don't be heartless." Axel scowled, keeping his hold on Roxas' hand while looking down at him and smiling. "Thank you, for telling us. And trust me, I'm falling for you too my little star, it'll just take time. And if you believe you are ready tonight, then I'll help you through it. Promise." Axel smirked. "I've been on the receiving end before."

Brushing his nose against Roxas', the young man felt his eyes nearly sting from being so happy. His smile only expressed his glee even more as he nodded his head. "I'd appreciate that."

Roxas then looked back at Reno, feeling his heartache, a feeling he was beginning to experience a little more now that he was gaining stronger feelings for them. "Reno?" Roxas whispered worriedly.

Running his fingers through his red hair, Reno looked at Roxas, his jaw slightly clenched. With just a few seconds of looking into those hopeful blue eyes, it was difficult to stay tense, and soon his body relaxed. It took a little longer before he then began to speak.

"Sorry I just never had that before. For someone to love me, or for me to love another." Reno looked to the other side of the room, lost in his thoughts of his past. "I hadn't had much experience with that is all."

Roxas nodded lightly. "I understand."

Reaching out, Roxas softly grabbed Reno's hand, a delicate smile caressing his lips when he edged closer. "I don't expect either of you to say it back right now. But I just wanted to tell you why I'm ready. Please." Roxas could almost hear both men holding their breath with his words, his fingers tracing over both of their palms as the heat radiated off of them, and onto him.

"Make love to me." Roxas whispered beneath his breath.

Without much more hesitation, Reno was the first to act. Roxas tilted his head back, a soft moan slipping past his lips as the man leaned down and gently sucked his neck, feeling the soft kisses and hard licks of Reno's hot mouth.

Roxas grasped both of their hands tighter when Axel pulled his shirt up, and trailed his tongue up his stomach towards his chest, a whimper coming from the youngest man when his nipple was completely surrounded by the heat of Axel's lips.

Along either side of Roxas' thighs, he could already feel the eager, hard heat of either man pressing up against him. With two sets of lips latched against his skin, and the sensation of two cocks nearly throbbing against him made it impossible for Roxas not to crave them both more. The hesitation was gone, and there was no way he wanted to stop this now.

Axel lifted the blonde's shirt off of his body, running his fingers down his chest and to his hips, sucking and licking along the young males nipple harder, happy to hear Roxas elicit a shaky gasp from the sensual action.

A little higher up, Reno had his mouth drawn to his boyfriends' neck, biting and nipping at him, sucking his skin hard enough to leave small marks near his collarbone. With his hand sneaking to his other hip, he began to pull Roxas' pants down, Axel following suite so that both worked on undressing their young boyfriend.

Lifting his hips, Roxas looked down, seeing that he only had his tight briefs on. Before they were discarded, he finally spoke up. "Wait!" He proclaimed. "Let's ease into this. No rush."

It was clear in Roxas' voice he was nervous, and seeing how this moment was incredibly special for all of them, both Reno and Axel found no reason to get it over with quickly.

For the time being, both subsided, allowing Roxas to take a breath. After a few seconds, he sat up and smiled at either male, his hands both slipping from his boyfriends' grasp and leading to their groin, kneading his palm into the hardening members hidden underneath.

Small groans slipped past Reno and Axel's lips, making Roxas' confidence rise. He might not have been very skilled, or experienced in the sexual field, but he was beginning to enjoy, and learn more and more each day. Sex is never the same with everyone, and even Reno had to find himself really understanding how to do things to another man and what they appreciated. Axel also had to do the same, especially since he had to juggle two men opposed to one, so Roxas didn't feel alone in the least. It was new to all three of them.

As his fingers ran meticulously over his boyfriends' cocks, Roxas licked his lower lip, smiling to himself when he began to slowly tug either of their waistbands down. "Who can pre cum first? Whoever wins gets a suck prior." The young man chuckled.

Axel glanced at Reno and grunted, a smile on his face as he pushed his hips into Roxas' hand and hummed in satisfaction. "I'm more sensitive, no doubt I will."

"Bullshit." Reno snapped as his own hips rolled for more contact, finding it even nicer when Roxas pulled their pants off, both being in their boxers. Just one small piece of fabric separating them from direct physical contact.

The two then removed their shirts, leaving them all in their underwear. Roxas slipped just the waistband down in order to take both of the heads of their dicks into his hand, rubbing his fingers over it slowly and listening to the groans he got in reply, sounding like music to his ears.

Suddenly, Roxas snapped his head to the right and grinned, feeling his thumb become wet. "We have a winner." He said as his eyes settled on Reno.

"No fair!" Axel almost whined, clearly wanting to have a share.

With a soft smile, Roxas leaned to his boyfriend and kissed his lips. "You get to put your dick somewhere a lot nicer, so don't complain." He whispered shyly with flushed cheeks.

Axel felt himself twitch at those words, groaning just at the image before nodding his head, seeming way less defiant at the loss now. He would happily allow Reno to get Roxas' mouth if it meant he would have the honors of being inside of him later.

For the time being, Axel sat alongside Roxas, rubbing his hands over his thighs and abdomen, admiring the obvious bulge hiding beneath the young mans briefs, his anticipation clearly noticeable.

Placing a hand on Reno's chest, Roxas urged his boyfriend to lay down, happy to see him quietly do so, and taking that moment to admire the sight before him. The view he had was Reno lying on his back, shirtless with his boxers hanging from his hips, and his very large erection lying across his muscled abdomen. Glancing up, Roxas' nearly shuddered at the sight of Reno smirking down at him, the expression clearly sexual. With his red hair slightly disheveled, and his goggles resting against his forehead…it was definitely a sight to behold.

Roxas got on his hands and knees, sliding his hands up Reno's legs until they grasped at his boxers, pulling them down the rest of the way before throwing them on the ground. Inhaling a sharp breath, his eyes stayed focus on the one thing he was about to have inside of his mouth, and damn was it intimidating. Moving forward, Roxas felt like he was on fire, his face beet red, his pink lips parting once he finally got his mouth a few inches from Reno's member, the tip very subtly oozing and dripping down his length.

With a shaky breath, Roxas brushed his tongue up his boyfriends thigh, only to head down towards the base of his cock and very slowly slide up towards the head, tasting the man the entire way up, making a soft, shy moan slip from his mouth.

Reno lowly grunted in approval, looking down at the blonde and watching him use his mouth to work on his dick, taking deep breaths to stop from groaning at the sight and sensation alone. Putting his hands down, Reno's fingers run through the light strands of hair, seeing him suckle the head and hissing in pleasure. "Oh fuck Rox." Reno groaned, clenching his jaw and glancing at Axel, his eyebrow lifting curiously when his other partner moved.

Sliding off of the bed, Axel moved slowly, trying not to startle the young man. Instead he got up, leaving the room for only a few seconds, and coming back with two things in hand. A bottle of lube and condoms.

Kneeling behind Roxas, Axel sat himself on his heels, speaking in a low voice. "Roxas, I'm going to touch you okay? Don't be scared, I won't put anything inside you I promise." He kissed his boyfriend's back, feeling Roxas tense but then slowly nod in understanding.

With that, Axel gently slides Roxas' briefs down, exposing his perfect ass and nearly holding his breath when he realized what's about to happen. It was difficult to know for sure if Roxas was ready for this, it wasn't as easy as he might assume, but Axel was going to do his best to make it as enjoyable as possible for him.

While Roxas focused on pleasing Reno, Axel pulled his briefs to his thighs, keeping them there while leaning down, kissing and licking one of his boyfriends nice, full cheeks, hearing a gasp in surprise and seeing Roxas' eyes shoot back to Axel, his cheeks red.

"W-What are you doing?" The blonde asked with a shaky breath, surprised by the sudden sensation of Axel's mouth on his backside. It didn't feel bad…just embarrassing.

Looking up at Roxas, Axel sprawls his hands on either side of the young mans small, yet full ass, kissing a small trail on one, and then doing the same to the other, hearing Roxas' breath hitch in his throat from the simple action. "I'm taking my time. Savoring the moment…plus you have to relax once the time comes, I need you to gradually get used to me being back here so it'll be easier for you later."

Roxas swallows what feels to be a lump in his throat, nodding his head once again. It was strange having someone behind him, especially whilst being so exposed. The only reason he allowed it was because Axel's the one doing this to him, of course he'd trust Reno as well, but it was slightly easier with the other redhead leading the way. He did have experience with it after all, unlike himself and Reno.

As he thought that, Roxas looked up to see how Reno himself was doing, and he had to refrain a chuckle at the expression on his face. The hothead looked to be idly impatient, clearly struggling with restraint, yet despite that he was holding his self control well. Even his large hands that were still resting along Roxas' blonde hair was gentle, not tugging or gripping in the least, they simply were there to rub against the males scalp, sending a tingling sensation down Roxas' spine.

To reward his boyfriend for being so patient with him, Roxas leaned down further, trying his best to push as much of the man into his mouth as he could comfortably fit, which was unfortunately only half, pulling back and moaning at the tip, sending a soft vibration down the males shaft, and smiling against it when he heard Reno groan and grip his hair a little tighter. Repeating what he had just done, Roxas began bobbing his head, not stopping this time to admire the man above him, instead he relished in the sounds of Reno's pleasure, loving how low, deep and quiet they were.

With the added sensation of Axel's tongue and lips brushing against his ass, Roxas' body arched and he was surprised when he realized he was moaning as well, his cock between his legs aching for some sort of contact, feeling it pulse whenever Axel's tongue swiped across towards his entrance, but stopping just before he got close to it.

Reno's breathing began to steadily increase, noticing that Roxas wasn't stopping, in fact as he looked down at the blonde bobbing his head up and down, and surprisingly taking most of his shaft into his mouth, he wondered when he'd stop. The thing was, he wasn't. Reno groaned a little louder; feeling the head of his member hit the back of Roxas' throat, tensing for a moment from the build up within his abdomen.

"Roxas, fuck stop." Reno grunted, holding his young boyfriends hair a bit tighter when he didn't listen. With a low growl, Reno pulled his head off, looking down at Roxas as his lips were still parted, damp with pre cum, his eyes heavy with lust, a confused expression hidden within them.

"Why did you stop me?" Roxas asked with heavy breaths, his entire face flushed and his hair a little disheveled within the dimly lit room.

Taking the moment to admire the young man, Reno simply smirked and leaned in, kissing Roxas hard. His lips parted instantly, forcing his tongue into the mans mouth and tasting a hint of himself, causing Reno to groan once more, pulling Roxas' smaller body on top of his own, their cocks brushing against one another as they pressed against each others stomachs.

Axel stopped the moment Roxas' body was pulled from him, and onto Reno, scoffing at the other redhead as he was having a heated make out session with their boyfriend, seeing his hips slowly grinded against the blonde and the moans eliciting out of him from the contact being made between the two. For the time being, Axel let the two do as they pleased, enjoying the show as he sat down and leaned back against one of the bedposts, his hand running up his thigh and grasping his own hard, throbbing erection. Releasing a trembling breath, Axel bit his lower lip, watching the 'show' of Roxas on top of Reno, kissing heatedly while their asses were on full display. And Axel had to admit; even Reno himself had a nice backside, very toned to say the least.

The redhead chuckled at the realization, noticing Roxas stop the kiss, his breathing almost erratic now due to the lack of oxygen. Glancing back, blue lust filled eyes were drawn to Axel, the laugh catching his attention almost instantly.

"What's so funny?" Roxas said, clearly flustered, especially when he noticed Axel's hand moving along his shaft.

"Just admiring both of my boyfriends asses." Axel winked and chuckled. "Never knew Reno had such a nice toned, fuckable backside."

"Don't even think about it." Reno shot instantly, glaring over at Axel who was still refraining from chuckling any further. "I appreciate the compliment though. But I have to say Roxas' is a lot nicer." Reno said as his hands went straight down to the blonde's rump, grabbing it tightly in his hands, and finding himself greatly amused at the surprised squeak he prompted.

Roxas was frozen for a moment, tense from the sensation of Reno's hands gripping either cheek in his hand. The audacity.

Once he came to his senses, Roxas squirmed his way off of the redhead and scowled down at him. "Baka! Don't just grab me like that." He muttered, more out of embarrassment than annoyance.

Chuckling in amusement, Reno slipped off of the bed, standing beside it without a care in the world that he was completely naked. "I couldn't help it." He hummed, his eyes travelling down the young mans body.

Roxas only felt his face grow warmer, his eyes shifting from Reno over to Axel, who thankfully stopped 'handling' himself for the time being. Instead, he slid closer to Roxas and placed his hands on his chest, gently pressing against it.

"Lay down on your back Rox. I need to prepare you."

"Prepare?" Roxas felt the uneasiness return, looking at one man to the other as he hesitantly lied down on the bed. "Will it hurt?" he wondered aloud.

Axel grabbed the bottle of lubrication, smiling vaguely down at his boyfriend. "It might, but if you ever want me to stop, tell me alright? We will patient, just take your time." Axel reassured him, glancing at Reno in warning when he mentioned the word 'patient', knowing all too well that man didn't have much of it.

Nodding his head, Roxas gripped the blankets, watching as Axel poured lube onto one of his fingers, a shudder running through his body in fear as well as excitement. "Now what?" He whispered.

"Spread your thighs open for me. Please." Axel looked down at Roxas, watching as he shyly opened his legs and spread his thighs apart, making a chill dun down Axel's back, and feeling the pit of his stomach clench at the view in front of him. "Good." He whispered huskily while licking his lower lip. "I'm going to try and use one finger okay? Just breath, relax." Axel whispered, placing one hand on Roxas' shaft and giving it a soft jerk, making the blonde moan softly. Sliding his other hand down, Axel pressed his finger, soaked in lube towards Roxas's entrance, feeling as his breathing begins to hitch in his throat when just slightly pushes the tip of it inside his boyfriend.

Glancing up, Axel watched as Roxas' eyebrows furrowed, showing a few emotions at once, although he seemed to be relaxed enough for the redhead to push just a little more inside, stopping instantly when he tightened and tensed. Holding his breath, Axel couldn't help but to feel the throbbing sensation between his legs at the simple feeling of being inside Roxas' ass. God was it ever tight and warm, something Axel had missed exponentially, not to mention this was Roxas…which only made the situation ten times better than past experiences.

"You okay?" Axel finally managed to speak.

Roxas fidgeted, biting his lip and nodding his head before letting out a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Keep going." He took a deep breath, surprised when he suddenly felt a hand holding his.

Glancing to his side, Reno was kneeling on the ground beside the bed, watching what Axel was doing (most likely taking mental notes), and running his hand up to hold onto Roxas', giving it a tight squeeze. When Reno noticed the glance, he looked at his partner and smiled, leaning over to kiss Roxas' lips softly just as Axel pushed his finger in a bit more.

With the sensation of Reno's lips pressed to his own, and Axel's hand grasping the base of his member, Roxas arched when a little more was pushed into him, moaning against his boyfriends lips as he felt Axel ease it inside of his body.

"That's all of it. Does it hurt?"

Roxas' eyes opened wider, looking down at his boyfriend and ultimately stopping the kiss Reno was giving him. "That's it? It doesn't hurt no…just kind of feels like pressure. But it's not bad…a bit weird." Roxas admitted, moving his hips to see for himself.

"Good, okay I'll move now...then I'll add another finger." Axel explained, waiting for the simple nod before he pulled his finger out, and then back inside, easing it slowly while adding a little more of the lube. A soft smile appeared when he heard Roxas moan once more, tensing only rarely but overall he was doing well.

After another minute or two, Axel tried his best to slip another one inside, feeling Roxas yet again clench and tense, although surprisingly he managed to get half in before his boyfriend asked to wait. Once more, they took their time, easing into it until Roxas was able to get them both in all the way without being in any pain.

What Roxas wasn't expecting though, was the way Axel's fingers move. They didn't simply just move in and out like he had thought, once in a while they would slightly widen in an attempt to stretch him out a bit more, making Roxas groan and whine in discomfort once in a while. The sensation wasn't bad, but he was a bit sad when he realized pleasure wasn't being felt much either.

As Axel kept his fingers working inside of Roxas, and scissoring a bit to help ease into him later on, Reno decided to rub his hand down Roxas' chest, going to his aching member in order to grasp it, giving it a few tugs while he himself was pressing his other hand to his own.

"You're doing so good baby. So so good. Mm you like how he feels don't you?" Reno whispered near Roxas' ear, his hand tightening around the males cock, giving it a tight squeeze.

This time, Roxas' moan slipped out louder than the last. Reno's voice was so sultry, sexy, it made the sensation of Axel's fingers inside of him intensify. "Y-Yes. It feels good." Roxas managed to rasp out as his back arched further and a groan resonated from his throat.

Coaxing Reno on to keep it going, Axel nodded his head, his breathing noticeably increasing as his fingers moved a little faster inside of Roxas'.

"I bet it'll feel so good, having his cock inside of you, feeling him throbbing inside your tight little ass. Fuck Rox." Reno himself was beginning to feel his pulse intensify, the sound of Roxas moaning and nearly writhing beneath Axel with only his fingers inside of him…it was erotic to say the least.

"I-I want it! Inside me. Please." Roxas gasped, his eyes half lidded as he looked over at Axel, his entire body flushed with arousal. If it wasn't apparent before how turned on Roxas was, the small pool of pre cum resting against his flat stomach certainly did a good job.

It took Axel everything he had to refrain from ramming himself inside of Roxas. Just seeing him with his legs spread, begging to be fucked, it was more than one gay guy could take. Pulling his fingers out of Roxas, Axel grabbed the condom nearby and ripped it open, pinching the tip and rolling it onto his shaft. Clearly the man before him was clean, so the condom wasn't completely necessary, but Axel knew all too well it would be easier to clean up, as well as hopefully taking away enough sensation to make him last a little longer without coming. It had been way too long since he was on the giving end of having sex, and he wanted it to last.

Once it was on, Axel then grabbed the lube, but before he could lather himself up with it he felt Reno's hand stop him.

"Let me." The redhead winked, letting out a soft chuckle as he grabbed the bottle instead, pouring a nice amount onto his hand before he grasped Axel's dick and began to slowly ease his fingers up and down against it.

Axel groaned beneath his breath, watching as Reno paid maybe a little too much attention to applying the lubrication, although once he stopped and drew his hand back, he placed it right back onto Roxas' so he could ease his hand along it to please him.

"I wont have the honors of taking your virginity from you, but I will be privileged to help with the process." Reno whispered into Roxas' ear, kissing and nipping at his neck while Axel got himself closer. "Relax, breath. If you want him to stop just say it okay?"

"O-Okay." Roxas whispers, feeling just the tip of Axel nudging at his entrance, and sucking in a deep breath. His body was slightly tense, but he calmed once he could tell both men were easing into this without rushing whatsoever. In fact it was incredibly sweet…although he hoped it wouldn't have to be like this every time. In all honesty he was looking forward to being able to have sex whenever any of them wanted. He just had to get over the hurdle of trying it for the first time.

Suddenly, Roxas winced when he felt Axel push forward, just an inch or two at most, but even that made his body tense as a slightly sharp pain went up his back. "O-Ow wait!" Roxas said out loud with a shaky voice, holding his breath as he tried to stop from clenching.

"Easy Rox! Shh relax, take a breath." Axel himself was almost cringing from how tightly Roxas was tightening around him. He only managed to get the head inside, but even then it felt constricting, almost more painful than pleasurable. Watching as Reno moved his hand slowly over his member, Axel waited at least a minute before he saw Roxas breath out, his breaths shaky and a little cut off, but he was beginning to relax.

Once he nodded, Axel very slowly eased another inch in, repeating the process, and doing it again and again, until half of himself was inside. This time, it wasn't painful, in fact Axel could almost feel the pit of his stomach churn and warm up, hoping he wouldn't get close to the edge already.

"Roxas." Axel managed to whisper, his voice almost defeated. "You're so unbelievably tight baby. Fuck." He tilted his head back, releasing a soft breath as his muscles flex, refraining from moving despite wanting to so, so badly.

Beneath him, Roxas bit his lip and blushed, a soft whimper slipping past his lips. "You can push more inside Axel. Mmm it hurts but…" He shifted his hips, happy to hear Axel grunt at the simple action before he moaned. "It's starting to feel good."

Reno smirks up at Axel, wishing of course he could be the one doing this to the sexy blonde, but for now he tried his best not to show it. Jealousy wasn't a good thing in a relationship, and he had to learn the hard way that when one includes three guys, you'd have to share eventually. For the time being, he kept one hand on himself, unable to watch this without being unbelievably horny, and the other stayed fastened on Roxas' hard member, feeling it pulse in his hand every once in a while whenever Axel pushed inside of him a little more.

"I'm putting the rest in Rox, remember to breath." Axel warned, he himself bordering on self-control. Grasping both of Roxas' legs in either of his hands, Axel took a deep breath, pushing his hips forward and keeping his eyes on the man beneath him, seeing as his face skewed in pain, only to relax whenever he paused.

Each time he relaxed, he would ease inside him again, pausing to add a bit more lube in order to help them both, and then continuing. The moment he felt his groin pressed up against Roxas' skin, Axel sighed in relief and shuddered, feeling the tight confinements of his boyfriend's body, squeezing him so tightly.

"God damn Roxas! Oh...shit." Axel said almost breathlessly.

Roxas on the other hand was a little shaky. It was hurting…and it felt kind of uncomfortable. "Wait...I don't…it feels…ugh!" Roxas groaned, this time not in a good way. He stayed motionless, watching as Axel kept his hands on his thighs, making sure they're spread wide.

Nodding his head in understanding, Axel kept still as well, looking at Roxas and smiling faintly. "You're doing really good. Mmm, my first time consisted of me almost yelling for the guy to 'take it out of me'. It hurt like a motherfucker." Axel chuckled hotly. "You're doing amazing baby, so so amazing."

Roxas felt his cheeks warm, as well as his heart. It was nice to hear that, and the compliments were making him feel a lot better. He then glanced down, realizing he had just lost his virginity...and he wouldn't want it to have been anyone else. Even with Reno alongside them, a part of Roxas felt comfortable knowing it was Axel.

With that in mind, Roxas smiled to himself, holding onto Reno's shoulder and giving it a squeeze as he spoke. "T-Thank you, both of you…mm please. Move, or I might just begin to yell too." He chuckled weakly.

With a soft smirk, Reno tilted his head and glanced at Axel, sliding up onto the bed so he could get a better look. "You heard the man. Give him what he wants." The redhead proclaimed, giving both men a show as he pumped his cock, his entire hand soaked in pre cum, expressing just how much he was enjoyed this.

Roxas glanced at Reno's hand, it was nice to see how he handled himself so effortlessly, barely even phased by his own actions. The other hand was on his own member, and damn did it feel good to have Reno jerking him off as well. It helped a bit, adding at least some pleasure to the slight pain he was experiencing.

Without wasting anymore time, Roxas felt his body shake when Axel pulled out, the feeling a little nicer than when he had pushed in, although the moment he began to go back inside Roxas groaned, the sound mixed with a whine. Instead of stopping, Axel slowed, but kept going, waiting until his hips were pressed up against Roxas' thighs before he pulled out, and then repeated it.

His breathing was beginning to get a little heavier, feeling as his cock was being so nicely surrounded by the warm walls of Roxas' body. Axel grunted as he pushed inside of him, hearing the sounds coming from the man go from uncomfortable, to something else entirely. Roxas' eyebrows weren't knitted together; instead they were just slightly furrowed now, with his lips parted. Whenever Axel pulled out of him, he heard a sigh slip past his lips, only to moan when he pushed back inside.

Roxas felt his body beginning to shift. It wasn't hurting as much, although once in a while there would be a slight sharp uncomfortable feeling, but in seconds it would flutter away and something much more pleasant resurfaced. His body ached for more whenever his boyfriend pulled out from him, only to moan lustfully whenever he pushed back in, especially when he hit a certain spot inside that made his body shudder.

"Ah Axel! Right there, fuck me!" Roxas groaned out, unaware that Reno's hand was beginning to move a little faster along the blonde's dripping member.

Without hesitation, Axel listened to his boyfriend and groaned a little louder as he began to go just a little faster, nothing too rough, but just enough that he was beginning to feel that peak already stirring in his abdomen. Parting his lips, Axel glanced down, admiring how nice it looked for Roxas' small body taking something so big, so easily, especially after waiting so long to prepare for it.

Shifting his hands down, Axel grabbed either side of Roxas' ass, squeezing it in his hands as he began to move a bit harde, still not being too harsh on the poor man, but pushing his hips hard enough that a very faint slapping sound began to echo out throughout the room.

"Roxas! You feel so. Fucking. Good! Mm yes." Axel groaned out, leaning down and kissing Roxas' lips, feeling him do the same in return.

With the added speed, Roxas winced once in a while, but once more the pleasure was too great. He moaned beneath the man inside of him, writhing and feeling himself begin to get a little close, his erection throbbing harshly in Reno's hand.

"I'm coming baby. Ready?" Axel whispered as he nipped Roxas' lower lip, feeling as he nodded his head, giving him the cue. Holding onto him a bit tighter, and trying his best not to move too hard into him, Axel grunted as he pushed inside him, over and over again until he finally felt his hips stop, pushing himself as deep as he could within Roxas' ass and groaning, his toes curling and his jaw clenching as he felt his cock throb within his lovers body, cum pumping out of him over and over until he had nothing left to give.

"Holy shit." Axel breathed, slowly pulling himself out and sighing. Sliding the condom off and throwing it in the trash, he smiled at Roxas and leaned down to kiss him. "You mean so much to me Rox." He muttered, glancing at Reno and smiling a little more. "How about giving your other handsome redheaded boyfriend a chance to make love to you hm? He can finish you off." Axel said, rather sweetly.

Reno glanced at Roxas, surprised when he heard what Axel had said. "It's alright Rox, we can another t-"

"I want to." The young man spoke instantly, his breathing harsh as he whined. "Please. I'm not done. I need it. I want to feel you too Reno." Roxas said with his voice trembling.

It took a moment for Reno, his eyes lingering on the man lying on the bed before he moved to go between his legs, holding them both in his hands. "You sure? I'll try to be gentle." He assured, knowing his past history with having sex wasn't very…slow. Plus this was the first time he'd be inside of a man; he was curious but also a little nervous. Sure he had anal sex with woman, but this wasn't the same, not at all. He was about to do this with someone he cared about, his boyfriend. That changed things drastically.

"I trust you." Roxas whispered, smiling at Reno as he did the same as what Axel had just done. Slipping the condom on, and applying a bit of lube, making sure it was smooth sailing for them both.

For now, Axel laid beside Roxas, completely spent while he took over the job his counterpart just had, and began to jerk Roxas off, smiling and humming low when he heard the man moan softly at the contact.

With blue and green eyes watching his every move, Reno put a hand down, grasping his member and pressing it to Roxas' hole. For a moment he seemed hesitant, not moving for a few seconds until finally he pushed his hips forward. Due to Axel, it wasn't difficult to slide in, especially with Roxas welcoming it instantly. Instead, Reno was able to slowly ease his way inside until every inch was being accommodated, taking him perfectly.

Reno held his breath, growling low in his chest while his fingers lightly scratched Roxas' pale skin. It was unbelievable, how good it felt. Of course he was tight, tighter than he imagined it to be, adding immense warmth as well as feeling his insides throb every once in a while, it was nearly driving Reno crazy.

"Roxas." Reno said breathlessly, his face a little pink, showing a very faint blush that was rarely seen on the man. "Wow, ugh you feel…fuck." Reno breathed out, looking down into Roxas' eyes and seeing how soft and sensual they were, maybe even a bit shy.

Leaning down, he kissed Roxas' lips, whispering against them as he began to move. "Baby, mm you feel wonderful. So tight. Warm. Mm so hot." He pushed into him each word he spoke, Roxas' lips trembling as moans began to fill the room, steadily getting louder as Reno started to push into him with a little force. He kept in mind not to be rough with the inexperienced man, although hearing Roxas moan out louder whenever he hit that special spot inside of him, he couldn't help but to ache to do it again.

With Axel's hand working along his cock, Roxas clenched his fists into the bed, pleasure being the only thing he felt as Reno moved within him, the growing sensation making his body clench, squeezing his boyfriend that was deeply inside of him, feeling the girth, how big he felt, how full it made him feel.

"R-Reno! I'm going to come. Oh please don't stop!" Roxas called out, the thunder outside being nothing but a distant sound as the room was now filled with the sounds of Roxas' moans, as well as Reno's hips slapping against his ass with each thrust, grunting and groaning whenever he drove inside of him.

Roxas' back arched one last time, feeling Reno hit his prostate almost deliberately over and over again until his body couldn't handle it. His ass tightened further, his head tilting back and his lips parting a bit more in order to release a soft pleasurable cry, cum soaking his entire chest and stomach as Axel slowly worked his hand against his hot, smooth skin.

Following close behind, Reno felt the constricting sensation of Roxas' body and stilled inside of him, getting himself as deep as he could within his boyfriends body as he himself emptied out, groaning low with his eyes shut tight, rocking his hips as his shaft pulsed with each spurt he was capable of giving to Roxas.

After a few short seconds, Reno breathed out and pulled himself out, throwing away the condom and laying on the other side of Roxas, panting hard while listening to the young man between the two of them breath even louder.

It was silent for a moment, but after a few seconds Reno brought his arm around Roxas' stomach, hugging him close to his side as he pressed to the man, ignoring the fact that his arm was soaked in the process.

"Thank you." Reno whispered, kissing along Roxas' jaw and smiling lightly. "You did incredible, mm it felt amazing." He sighed.

Axel then slid his arm around Roxas' waist, kissing the other side of his cheek and jaw while closing his eyes. "Thank you as well Rox. Are you alright?" he wondered, knowing he would probably be incredibly sore, if not now he will be tomorrow. By then, Axel would happily pamper Roxas if it meant they could continue this, as long as he enjoyed it enough to do it again.

Curiously, Axel looked at Roxas, his hair messily hanging in front of his eyes, which were closed. After a minute of waiting for a reply, Roxas finally opened them and giggled softly. "I'm okay. It feels kinda strange but I think I'm okay. Hurts a bit though." He yawned, rolling onto his side so Reno was spooning his back, and Axel was facing him.

Reno chuckled beneath his breath, putting his hands down and gently rubbing Roxas' poor ass. It was for the greater good that it happened, although it still didn't mean he couldn't have a little pity for him. "It'll get better soon, just relax…"

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas, feeling his head against his chest, his breathing going from quick and sporadic, to soft and calm. He looked over at Reno, trying to stop from smiling like an idiot from being so happy and content. "Guess he's tired huh? How about tomorrow morning we spoil him a bit?" He whispered as Roxas seemed to have fallen asleep from the exhausting day.

"Good idea. Wake up early and see if we can sneak out of bed to make him something to eat and drink. Probably get something for his ass too." Reno said casually.

Axel chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, sounds good…night Reno. I'll see you in the morning." He muttered, as he kissed Roxas' head and ran his fingers through his hair, getting it away from his face.

Nodding for a moment, Reno took a deep breath, doing the same and planting a light kiss on Roxas' cheek before leaning over and pressing his lips to Axel's, letting them linger before smirking. "Night Axe." He whispered before laying his head on the pillow, grabbing the disheveled blanket and putting it overtop of the three of them as he closed his eyes.

Axel was frozen for a moment, laying down as well and finding himself amazed by both men. They really were coming such a long way. With one last, huge smile on his face, Axel wrapped Roxas in his arms a little tighter, pressing his lips to his forehead before whispering a soft. "Goodnight."

**Not planning on going on a long tangent (I think I'll stop putting so many messages from now on) But I cranked half of this chapter out in one day. I hate how slow I have become, it's been over a year since I posted damn it! Anyway, please enjoy this one, I hope to write another one…sooner than this at least '**  
><strong>Love all my fans who are still reading! *Hugs *<strong>


End file.
